<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dovahkiin of Toulouse by Serendipitous_House_Pet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743800">Dovahkiin of Toulouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet'>Serendipitous_House_Pet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comedy, Dovahkiin Raki, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Romance, Strong Antagonist, Strong Protagonist, world crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years. Seven years since Raki was shipped off to a foreign land by slavers, but instead of landing in just any unkown continent, he landed in Tamriel, in Skyrim. From there, he discovered his inner power, his true voice, and embarked on journey greater than any could imagine. Now he's back home and looking for the woman he owes his survival to... (Claymore/Skyrim crossover).</p><p>Made with Dany le Fou on FF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clare/Raki (Claymore), Priscilla/Raki (Claymore), Raki/Ghosts, Raki/Poly, Raki/Renee, Raki/Serana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Claymore/Skyrim challenge from the legend himself, Dany le fou, who has gvien me permission to write the story. He's also given me permission to use the alternate one shot for the first chapter and helped me in developing the story in general.. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dusty path was familiar to the lone man leading the cart away the remote town it led to. Not a road, just a well-worn trail which had been carved into the ground by the feet of travelers, the hooves of horses and the wheels of carts, but it suited its purpose well enough. There weren't enough people around to justify a paved road anyway, and the man was not expecting to meet anyone anytime soon. Unless of course he ran into bandits, but even this kind of encounter was preferable to some of the alternatives. Still he urged the two horses pulling the cart faster, eager to put as much distance between him and that place as soon as possible.</p><p>So it was with a bit of surprise that he noticed the lone figure walking the opposite way. Soon enough he could make out a long travel cloak covering the wanderer, their face hidden by a hood most likely to protect themselves from the dust. Nothing else from them could be seen, though it was probably a man judging by the height and build.</p><p>Sighing, the man on the cart stopped the horses and called. "Hey you! You don't want to go that way! Turn back while you can."</p><p>The voice that answered was indeed male, but oddly distorted, as if he was wearing a full helmet.</p><p>"Why? Has anything happened?"</p><p>"Damn straight it has! A Yoma! That's the third person that thing has eaten in three weeks!" The man on the cart cast a nervous glance up. "As if it wasn't bad enough, there's been sightings of dragons lately. You hear me, dragons! Man-eating monsters on the ground and fire-breathing lizards in the sky! I'm outta here! And you should the same if you're smart!" With this he snapped the reins, causing the horses to start walking again.</p><p>The man looked as the cart moved away until he was alone.</p><p>"<em>Kipaarnaak</em>." he muttered to himself before resuming his way.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>"Damn that Garm!" a man shouted as he kicked the broken door of his barn. "Bastard stole my cart and left! Must have done this during the night."</p><p>"Calm down Mirn," one of his neighbors ordered, "there are more important things to do. We must get money from everyone to call for a Claymore, they'll hunt down those Yoma to the last one."</p><p>"You don't need to tell me." Mirn shot back. "But that's what we did last time, and look at us now! Nothing's changed. We pay, they kill, but those damn beasts always come back. And now…"</p><p>"A dragon! I saw a dragon!" an old woman rambled. "As big as a mountain and as red as blood!"</p><p>Mirn sighed. "Poor Ma, looks like seeing that thing shook her. We thought she was going crazy and not even a week ago..."</p><p>The second man nodded. Right in the middle of the day, a deafening roar had filled the sky and a large shadow had circled over the town for a few minutes, and they had all seen the beast. Not red but bronze, with winged forelimbs, a long ridged neck and tail, and a maw that could swallow a man whole. The inhabitants had taken the children to safety inside their homes and hidden there until the monster had left, thankfully without attacking the helpless humans.</p><p>"Hey, look at that."</p><p>Mirn looked where he was pointed at, and saw that a foreigner had entered the town and was looking around from beneath their hood, getting some suspicious looks in return. He scowled at the sight as his mood was even worse than his compatriots and walked straight to the outsider, intending to kick him out and relieve some stress in the process.</p><p>"Hey you! We don't want any strangers here! Get out!" he ordered. Coming closer, he could see the figure was taller than him by a few inches, but entirely concealed under their hooded cloak. Much to his annoyance however, both his attempt at intimidation and his presence were completely ignored.</p><p>Around them small groups of people were gathering and observing the person, after all newcomers were rare in Doga.</p><p>Angry at being ignored, Mirn grabbed the person's shoulder and spun them around so they'd face him, pushing back the cowl to reveal their face in the process. "Listen to me you…"</p><p>His tirade died his throat as he looked at the person's face, or what would have been their face if they hadn't been wearing the single ugliest mask he had ever seen. It was a faceless yet artful golden metallic plate with small eye holes, and four short horns sweeping back on the upper sides. The chin however ended in five short curved spikes. All in all, it made the wearer look like some squid monster, with their hair hidden under a leather cowl affixed to the disturbing visage.</p><p>In addition, the cloak had shifted enough that it partially revealed the figure it covered. He, for the build showed it was a man, was wearing a cuirass that covered his entire torso, along with armored gloves and greaves. The set was an off white color, with bony protrusions on the shoulders, but the material didn't look like metal at all, more like the scales of a giant creature. It also looked tough yet flexible enough not to hinder mobility in the least, despite how much it covered.</p><p>Adding to the intimidation factor, the weapons he was carrying on his back were now visible as well, a huge serrated broadsword of a bone-like material, and a massive silvery war hammer with a red eye-like gem on each side of the spiked head.</p><p>All things considered, it was no surprise that Mirn fell on his rear in fright and quickly moved away from the man. The people who saw this also instinctively took a couple steps back.</p><p>The stranger looked at Mirn for a couple seconds before whispering something softly.</p><p>"<em><strong>Laas Yah Nir.</strong></em><strong>" </strong>He thenlooked around, as if searching for something. After a few seconds, he stopped, facing a specific group of villagers about thirty yards away, dropping a medium-sized travel pack and removing his cloak.</p><p>His unnerving mask never leaving the group, the man drew his sword, causing everyone to tense at the seemingly hostile move.</p><p>"<em><strong>Wuld Nah Kest</strong></em><strong>."</strong></p><p>With those three words, he all but disappeared from sight.</p><p>For one of the onlookers, the following events happened so fast he couldn't string them together into a coherent ensemble.</p><p>The man suddenly reappearing in front of him…</p><p>A brief moment of shock…</p><p>'Wha…'</p><p>The giant sword swinging…</p><p>'That's a really big sword.'</p><p>A sharp pain in his midsection…</p><p>'Hey that hurts!'</p><p>Falling backwards…</p><p>'Huh, are those my legs?'</p><p>Purple blood flying.</p><p>'Purple?'</p><p>Hitting the ground…</p><p>'The sky is so blue today.'</p><p>The blade coming down…</p><p>'I wanted to eat more guts.'</p><p>Death.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>The ensuing silence was broken by a scream of terror as the group realized the person in their midst had just murdered one of them. Poor Relo, a man they'd known for years, now laid on the ground, his body bisected at the waist, and a greatsword driven through his skull into the ground. His face was horribly twisted in death, golden eyes open his shock, fanged mouth frozen in a silent scream even as more purple blood soaked the ground beneath him.</p><p>Another scream tore through the air as the villagers understood just what Relo had been, and people backed away, either in fear of the dead monster, of its killer, or both.</p><p>Unconcerned by the panic he'd caused, the man picked his sword and, after shaking the blood off, slung it back in its place. He then reached for his cowl and pulled the mask off before folding it and placing it in a pouch at his waist, revealing the face of a young man.</p><p>"Seriously," he said in a calm voice, running his left hand into his messy brown hair, "I come back in this place after all those years and find it in trouble again." He ran his brown eyes over the crowd and sighed in disappointment. "And of course, she isn't here either."</p><p>()()()()</p><p>A sizable distance away, Renee, current Number Six and 'eye' of the Organization, stopped her trek as a Yoki signature she'd noticed vanished. A slight frown appeared on her face since she couldn't sense any warrior nearby, and this area wasn't the kind of place where the Yoki suppressants would be needed. Had the Yoma revealed itself and been killed by the inhabitants afterwards? No, even a lone Yoma could take on at least a dozen humans with little trouble, and most villages couldn't afford this kind of loss of lives.</p><p>So what had happened there?</p><p>()()()()</p><p>"A pile of rubble, heh. Figures." the traveler sighed as he gazed at what remained of his childhood home.</p><p>"Raki my boy, is that you?" an old man asked in shock. The village Elder had been drawn by the commotion, and had followed the man who'd killed the Yoma after he'd left the scene.</p><p>The man didn't answer and just turned to face the wizened leader. The old man's eyes widened as he indeed recognized the boy, now adult, he remembered. Tall and well-built, his face had lost its baby fat and left him with the features of a honest young man, only keeping that distinctive scar on the left side of his brow from this childhood. His eyes were warm yet guarded, looking too old for his age, as if he'd seen and experienced more in seven years than most people did as many decades.</p><p>"It is you! My boy, it is good to see you in good health." the elder smiled.</p><p>"Forgive me for doubting you considering I was thrown out of the village last time." Raki calmly reminded with an edge in his tone no one could remember him having.</p><p>"You must understand, they were scared, they thought…"</p><p>"That I was a Yoma?" Raki scoffed. "If I had been, I'd have been killed along with Zaki. That's what Claymores do."</p><p>"Chief… He… he killed the Yoma." Mirn stammered, having followed the Elder with some villagers. "He knew who it was. He was moving like a Claymore. And there's no way a boy could have survived alone all this time. He must be one of them now!"</p><p>A murmur started to rise from the crowd, and some people grabbed makeshift weapons. Raki sighed in annoyance; even though he'd have no qualms fighting a bunch of bandits, he couldn't kill people for acting irrationally out of fear.</p><p>Still, a bit of resentment wouldn't allow him to let them scot free either. As the group started to advance, he only said one word. <strong>"</strong><em><strong>Faas!</strong></em><strong>"</strong></p><p>The effect was instant as they stopped in their tracks, eyes widening in sudden fear, as if that single word had commanded them to be afraid of the young man. No matter what, they just couldn't take another step, on the verge of being sent fleeing and screaming.</p><p>"If you want to know, I managed to find the Claymore who'd done the job. She saved me and allowed me to travel with her." Raki answered the paralyzed people. "Funny how the one you claim a monster showed me more humanity than the real humans, right?" he finished snidely.</p><p>He turned to the elder, who was as scared stiff as the rest, looking apologetic. "Sorry about the commotion, Elder. If the warrior from back then, Clare, ever comes here, could you please tell her I'm alive, and that we'll meet again? I'd be very thankful to you."</p><p>The frozen old man could only nod but Raki's subsequent smile did little to ease his frayed nerves. As he watched the young man leave, for the second time of his life, he felt like he'd been talking to a monster with a human form.</p><p>And for the life of him, he couldn't tell which one frightened him the most.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>As he walked back to the entrance of the village, Raki couldn't help mumbling bitterly under his breath. "I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but I had forgotten what <em>nivahriin meyye</em> the people here are."</p><p>So caught up in his thoughts, he completely missed the person gazing at him.</p><p>"The Yoma." a woman's voice said. "Are you the one who killed it?"</p><p>Coming back to reality, Raki noticed the newcomer. She was fairly tall for a woman, with silver eyes and blond hair, which was arranged in Redguard-like cornrows, marking her as a Claymore, but this aside, she looked quite different from her peers. Whereas most warriors had pale or creamy skin, hers was a deep, golden tan that gave her an exotic look, contrasting attractively with her hair and eye color.</p><p>The main other difference was her build. Unlike the slender figure Claymores usually possessed, this one was definitely on the athletic side, much like he remembered Miria. But if her form-fitting uniform highlighted her visibly well-toned body, it also showed that her bust size beat Clare's spiky-haired friend by one or two inches, at least.</p><p>Raki mentally Fus Ro Dah'ed his more hormonal side into a deep corner of his mind. He then Joor Zah Frul'ed it there for good measure.</p><p>Well, at least her attitude was something he was accustomed to, her face set in a look of confident competence most warriors shared, albeit with a hint of curiosity.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Raki asked, as he was brought back to earth.</p><p>His confusion must have been obvious since the warrior explained. "I sensed a Yoki abruptly disappear in this town and decided to check it out. There I found the body."</p><p>Her voice remained calm but her eyes narrowed just a little as she continued. "The body was cut in one clean stroke. Cutting off a limb or a head is one thing, but severing a body at the waist requires physical strength well beyond the average human, and a blade that is large, heavy and sharp. Your build and that greatsword you carry fit perfectly."</p><p>Raki remained silent, and she concluded with a slight edge in her tone. "But what truly puzzles me is, how did you know who it was?"</p><p>A smile tugged at Raki's lips. "Now that would be telling. How about you answer a question of mine in return?"</p><p>Obviously the flippant answer wasn't what she expected, and her temper was shorter than it seemed as the smaller woman grabbed the front of his cloak, her face now set in a scowl. "Why you…" she hissed.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't scowl that much, your face's gonna get stuck that way." Raki commented casually.</p><p>She scowled harder, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll tell you. Mind releasing me first?"</p><p>She did, and he smiled. "Better, thanks. Now, the reason I knew who it was is that…"</p><p>The warrior leaned forward expectantly.</p><p>"… it was written all over those wrinkles on your face. Told you scowling is bad for that pretty face of yours." With that, Raki gently flicked her nose and walked away, leaving behind the dumbfounded Claymore who tried to process his answer.</p><p>In fact Renee was so shocked that she barely registered the human leaving, him calling a 'Arvak', a cracking sound, or a horse galloping away.</p><p>Getting away was probably the best thing to do as her brain caught up with his words and Mount Renee suddenly erupted. "I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" she yelled before quickly checking her reflection in her wristguard.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>"I DO NOT!" She looked around. "Wait where did he go? COME BACK HERE YOU SMUG HANDSOME BASTARD!"</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Raki was still laughing to himself at the memory of the Claymore's dumbfounded face. Judging he had gotten far enough that she couldn't catch up quickly, he had dismissed Arvak, the skeletal horse having enjoyed his run, and was currently walking through a forest, trying to decide where to go next.</p><p>'What did I do back then? After being chased out, I wandered through a desert for a couple days until I passed out and Clare found me. She took me to a town, and when I woke up I ran into that fake Claymore… maybe I should check there.'</p><p>His musings were cut short by an enraged voice. "YOU!"</p><p>Turning on his heel, Raki saw a red-faced Claymore glaring at him, her face scrunched in anger and visibly trying to keep herself under control. Her heavy breathing was doing some rather <em>interesting</em> things to her chest.</p><p>'Wow, reminds me of the time Farkas put a lizard in Aela's armor. Funny as hell, but boy was she pissed.' Of course, it had caused a huge panic in Whiterun when a large black werewolf was chased through the town by a furious red one, and Kodlak had thoroughly chewed the two out afterwards, since the guards had been on high alert for a while. Still, the memory of the chase (especially seeing the bratty Braith jump in Lars Battle-Born's arms in fright) drew a smile from him, which only infuriated the Claymore further as she mistook it for mockery.</p><p>"Oh, hello again. I didn't expect you to catch up." he said.</p><p>Renee's glare turned a bit smug as she stomped to him. "Your horse left tracks, and from there I followed my nose. It helps that I'm one of the fastest warriors around." she said, though she wondered why the tracks simply vanished as if his horse had disappeared into thin air. Then again, she had more important things to do, like catching the cheeky brat.</p><p>"Maybe, but to follow a mere harmless human like me… Don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p>"A mere harmless human does not slay Yoma without a scratch." she snapped. "And not until you've answered my questions."</p><p>"I told you…"</p><p>"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES! YOU STUPID…" Suddenly Renee's eyes went wide, and she shoved him away. "MOVE!" In the same movement she reached up for her claymore, only for her right hand to be disintegrated at the wrist, and she found herself stabbed multiple times in the chest and limbs.</p><p>Raki had stumbled backwards a few feet from the unexpected push, though not as far as Renee had wanted, and as such he received a couple glancing blows that left minor scratches in his armor and tears in his cloak. Recovering he saw the warrior suspended in the air by long black tendrils, and what looked like a thirteen years old girl in a white sundress standing before the captive warrior. The girl's haircut was odd, as it tapered off at different lengths so it looked like multiple ribbons. At second glance he could see the tendrils came from her hair.</p><p>"So you did sense me, albeit a little late. Still, it seems this was more due to anger clouding your thoughts than actual skill." the girl said as if in deep thought. Renee coughed up some blood and looked at her captor. Instantly her eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, so you can see beyond the outer layer of my Yoki. Then you should guess who I am."</p><p>"Riful… of the West…" Renee breathed in terrified realization.</p><p>The girl looked extremely satisfied at the answer. "Got it in one! Oh yes, you'll do nicely."</p><p>"An Awakened?" Raki wondered out loud, causing both women to look at him in surprise.</p><p>Riful's reddish-brown eyes blinked. "Oh, you're still here? I would have thought you'd have run away already. Odd, though not as much as you knowing that term."</p><p>Raki shrugged. "I used to travel with a warrior when I was younger. I learned a few things." he explained, choosing not to mention Clare's name for safety. Apparently Riful didn't care as she didn't press for answers.</p><p>"I see. Oh well, I have nothing against you and I'm not hungry at the moment, so I'll let you go." the Abyssal smiled.</p><p>"Considering you apparently sought to capture her, I don't suppose you'd let her go as well?" he asked, pointing at Renee.</p><p>"Nope, I need her for a certain task. Her survival depends on her willingness to carry it out." Riful answered with a smile, which drew a sigh from Raki.</p><p>"Then we have a small problem." He pulled off his cloak and took Miraak from his pouch, slipping the dragon priest mask on. He then drew his sword, shocking both females.</p><p>"Wha…" Renee looked in disbelief, actually forgetting about her situation for a moment. "Are you nuts?" she yelled. "She's the Abyssal of the West! There's an even bigger gap between her and an Awakened, than between an Awakened and a Yoma!"</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know what an Abyssal is."</p><p>"A number one who Awakened! That's what you fool!" Renee shouted. "Worse, she's the first ever female warrior who achieved that rank!" her rant was cut off as Riful stabbed her again, causing her to cry in pain.</p><p>"Silence." she ordered and looked at Raki, taking in the armor, weapons, the intimidating mask he'd donned, and his ready stance. "I am curious, why would you fight to defend a warrior? Humans tend not to care about them most of the time."</p><p>"I told you, I used to travel with one of them. Classic story actually, my brother was a Yoma, this warrior killed him, and my village cast me out in fear." Raki explained and Riful nodded since such a story wasn't uncommon even in her time. "She saved my life more times than I can count. I wouldn't be able to face her if I ran when one of her kin is in danger."</p><p>Riful looked like she was struggling to comprehend what he was saying and even Renee was shocked. "That's it? That's your reason?"</p><p>"Do I need another?"</p><p>Riful smirked a little. "I can think of a few… For example, expecting <em>something</em> in return. After all, she's quite the specimen." Riful hinted not so subtly and brought a ribbon up to stroke Renee's face, before lowering it to trace the side of her body with a gentleness that contrasted with her vicious nature. "Exotic looks, attractive face, great body. Especially <em>these</em>." she said while moving the ribbon back up to roughly squeeze the impressive breasts, the Claymore letting out hisses of pain though clenched teeth as she was groped by the monster in human skin.</p><p>The Awakened smiled evilly, wondering if she should show this man the truth of the warriors' bodies… if he turned his back on her captive, it would most likely shake her faith in mankind and make her much more receptive to Riful's request, or maybe even Awakening and joining her. She had brought a sharp ribbon at the center of her captive's shirt, about to slice it open when she heard a single word.</p><p>"<em>Enough."</em></p><p>Riful froze at the voice. It was at a perfectly normal volume, despite carrying a clear undertone of raw anger, but at the same time it seemed to hold such unfathomable <em>power</em>, like the air itself was vibrating,that Riful complied despite herself. What had been amused curiosity slowly turned into interest.</p><p>She couldn't see it but Riful knew he was scowling under his mask. "I'll understand that you don't have a high opinion of humans," he hissed, "heck, I'll admit some of them are the lowest scum. But assuming I'd sink as low as demanding sexual favors without knowing a single thing about me is plain insulting."</p><p>Hearing how genuinely offended he was, Riful frowned at herself. She was always disappointed that the warriors and Awakened she met lacked manners. And here was someone who had been nothing but civil and polite to her so far, even if it was just a human, and she acted in the way she hated so much from others. "You're right. That was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have assumed anything. I am sorry." she said sincerely.</p><p>Renee found herself staring at the pair in sheer disbelief. Riful of the West, a monster that tortured Claymores into Awakening and saw nothing wrong with it, had just <em>apologized</em> to a <em>human</em>? Without the pain she was in, she'd have thought she was dreaming.</p><p>"Thank you. Though I'll agree that she is quite attractive." Raki admitted.</p><p>Yep, she must be dreaming.</p><p>"So basically, you want to try and save her because it's the right thing to do?" Riful asked for confirmation.</p><p>Raki shrugged sheepishly, which looked odd considering his intimidating garb. "What can I say? I guess I'm an idiot."</p><p>Riful remained silent for a moment before laughing. "I see. Indeed this is a problem. No matter how impressed I am with such selflessness, I really don't want to relinquish her." She held out a hand before Raki could attack. "However to make up for my earlier insult, I'm willing to give you a fair chance."</p><p>Raki relaxed his stance. "Please go on."</p><p>"Dauf!" Riful called. From the trees, a brutish-looking man walked out. Tall and muscular albeit with a bit of a potbelly, visible as he was only wearing pants, he had short sandy-blond hair and small brown eyes.</p><p>"You called Riful? Who's that? Some squid man?" Dauf asked, leaving Raki to guess that he wasn't the sharpest sword in the rack.</p><p>"Here's the deal. If you manage to fend off Dauf for, say, ten minutes, I'll give her to you." the Abyssal smiled. "To be fair I'll warn you, even though I cannot brag about him, my mate here was nonetheless ranked third of the male generation. So of course I can't guarantee your safety if you accept. Dauf always tends to overdo it." Riful shrugged apologetically. "Or you can just walk away. As I said, I have nothing against you so I promise we won't come after you."</p><p>"Don't do it! Leave!" Renee shouted. "You cannot win against an Awakened, and even if you do, there's no guarantee she'll keep her word."</p><p>The Claymore was punched hard in the gut by Dauf and gasped in agony. "Don't insult Riful you bitch." the man growled before punching her again, in the face this time.</p><p>"Dauf, I didn't say you could break her yet." Riful chastised, causing the brute to relent, before she addressed Raki again. "Still this is true enough. But since you managed to stir my interest, I may be more inclined to keep it on the off chance you make it."</p><p>"Damn it leave you idiot! It's not worth it! I'm not worth it!" Renee wheezed.</p><p>Raki was looking around, apparently checking his surroundings. "If there's a chance you won't keep your word even if I win, it's also possible you wouldn't let me leave even if I didn't play your game. Likewise, I cannot be sure you won't change the rules half-way through. Am I wrong?" he asked calmly.</p><p>Riful looked amused. "Oh? Speaking from experience? Let's say this is my intention, what would you do then?"</p><p>Raki looked at Riful, his eyes hard behind his mask. "Isn't it obvious? First I'll defeat that man, and if you don't keep your word, I'll fight you as well." He then glared at the dumbfounded Renee. "And don't ever say your life is worthless."</p><p>"Oh my, aren't you confident? And such a beautiful display of friendship, I am so moved." Riful giggled happily before her smile turned dark, her true nature showing briefly. "So you agree to play along."</p><p>"Though I'd like it if we moved to a more spacious place first. It may be a bit cramped here."</p><p>Riful's cruel smirk grew. "Oh, allow me to fix that." She then flared her Yoki.</p><p>"Look out!" Renee shouted but there was no time. In less than three seconds the Abyssal's arms split and lashed all around them in a maelstrom of blades. All the trees in a wide radius were uprooted and cut to pieces, leaving a large clearing in the forest. Despite all this, not a single blade even grazed Raki, the spot he was standing was one of the two places untouched, the other being where Dauf stood.</p><p>Raki could only stare wide-eyed at the devastation the deceptively small creature had wrought in a blink of an eye.</p><p>"Will this do?" Riful purred, enjoying the obvious shock she had caused the human. She might feel a little bit of respect for him due to his willingness to risk his life for a Claymore, but his statement about fighting her made her want to remind him of who and what he was dealing with here. Still, she wondered if he was being cocky, or if he did have a good reason to be so confident.</p><p>Raki's eyes narrowed a bit. He knew that if it came down to it, he'd only have a very slim chance of defeating her on his own, and it would probably take the unbridled fury of Storm Call for that. Or he'd have to <em>call</em> for help. But he had more pressing matters at the moment.</p><p>"Yeah, that should be plenty of room." he said as he tossed his pack away.</p><p>"Are you nuts?! You cannot be serious!" Renee yelled as she thrashed against her bindings in an attempt to break free. All she received was a glare from the Abyssal.</p><p>"You should be more grateful, he's risking his life for you after all." she said in a scolding tone. "Now shut up, I want to watch." Unfortunately Renee didn't relent and Riful sent several more blades into her body while twisting those already there. Renee howled in pain before passing out.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"What? I didn't like how rude she was being to you, so I made her shut up." Riful explained as if it was normal. Without releasing her captive, she walked to a fallen tree and sat comfortably on it. "Now, Dauf, if you will…"</p><p>The brutish man sneered as Yoki exploded from him. In front of Raki's eyes, Dauf's form expanded, shredding his pants. His body turned purple and was covered for the most part with some kind of organic armor (thankfully including a codpiece), and two rods were jutting from behind his elbows. Once the transformation was finished, the male Awakened was over twice, nearly thrice Raki's size, even crouching on his bent legs with his fists on the ground, in a posture that reminded Raki of Skyrim's trolls.</p><p>Raki turned to Riful. "You never said anything about him using his Awakened form."</p><p>"I never said anything against it either." Riful countered with a smile. "Oh, by the way, it's begun."</p><p>From the corner of his eye Raki barely caught a glimpse of movement. The word was out of his mouth before he could think.</p><p>"<em><strong>Feim."</strong></em></p><p>Dauf's fist crashed into the ground where he was standing, raising a cloud of dust and sending a shockwave through the clearing.</p><p>"Huh?" the male asked.</p><p>"What is it Dauf?" Riful asked curiously.</p><p>"I dunno, I hit him but I didn't hit him."</p><p>Raki calmly walked out from the cloud. His voice distorted by Miraak, he said, "So I won't be able to play it safe it seems. Very well…" With this, the Dragonborn threw one of his trump cards on the table. <em><strong>"Mul Qah Diiv!"</strong></em></p><p>He felt the intoxicating rush of power as the ethereal armor flashed into existence, granting him the sheer might and resilience of a <em>Dov</em>, and a part of his soul roared in anticipation and contentment as it became complete. Sometimes Raki wondered if this was what Claymores felt when they Awakened, like becoming what you were meant to be.</p><p>The human looked at Dauf who still had his fist buried into the ground with most of his weight on it.</p><p>"What's that?" the Awakened asked, only for Raki to kick the arm to the side. To Dauf's surprise his arm was knocked aside causing him to pitch forward face first, only to be met by Raki's fist to his nose. Dauf's massive head was snapped backwards, the giant stumbling a bit as the low center of gravity of his hunched posture prevented him from falling.</p><p>"You… punched me?" he snarled. Dauf brought his head back toward the human, displaying his bloody nose, and opened his mouth to launch a rod. This time however it wasn't a fist that connected with his face, but the Hammer of Might. The rod was still in his mouth when the dreaded artifact of Malacath collided with his cheek, swung with the full strength of a dragon currently compressed into a human shape.</p><p>From her watching point, Riful's eyes widened as her mate was lifted off the ground, his hulking body twirling a couple of times in mid-air before crashing back down into the clearing. She also idly noticed a tooth flying from his mouth. "I see… It seems he did have something up his sleeve." she mused. Under her childish guise, her eyes turned much more serious and calculating, her attention now fully on the fight. "This could be more interesting than I'd expected."</p><p>Raki ran to Dauf's head and prepared to swing Volendrung again, but before he could, Dauf opened his mouth, expelling a rod the size of a column and probably just as heavy. Raki was hit head-on and it was his turn to be thrown to the ground, pinned under the projectile. Against Dauf's expectations however, he easily tossed it away and stood back up, bringing Volendrung into a ready stance, seemingly unaffected by the blow.</p><p>Dauf growled and launched himself forward. The pair met in half-way and began trading blows under Riful's gaze.</p><p>"So it's not just strength, this odd armor also increases his durability… a match for Dauf… no, a bit higher even..." the Awakened analysed. She watched as Dauf brought his fist down on the human who used the shaft of his weapon to block, but nonetheless buckled slightly under the blow. With a heave and a grunt, Raki pushed Dauf away and closed the distance, swinging again only for Dauf to block with his forearm, the blow nonetheless leaving a sizeable dent in the armor.</p><p>"Good choice of weapon too. Blunt weapons work better than swords against Dauf's armor. I wonder what that hammer is made of to withstand Dauf's punches though." she commented to herself. She then realized they had passed the five minutes mark and frowned before calling her mate. "Dauf! I really don't want to lose that warrior, so if you lose I'll beat you up!"</p><p>"What? But Riful…" Dauf turned to Riful to protest and got a broken collarbone for his carelessness, screaming in pain in response before returning his attention to the fight. "Gotta make him stand still." he muttered as he had noticed the human was quite agile. He threw an open-palm blow with his right hand, causing Raki to jump back. Just as the Dragonborn landed, a rod extended from the hand. Sheer reflexes allowed Raki to duck to the side, unfortunately he landed right into Dauf's left hand, which instantly closed on him.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Dauf sneered triumphantly as he brought his other hand around Raki who was now trapped, the arm holding Volendrung pressed against his own body while the other was free. "I'm gonna crush you to paste!"</p><p>With all his borrowed strength and a grunt of effort Raki pushed back against the closed hands, and actually managed to loosen them a bit to Dauf's surprise, causing the Awakened to tighten his hold. No way he was letting that annoying human get away!</p><p>Raki found himself in a stalemate against his opponent. He was strong enough to avoid being crushed, but lacked the leverage to fully free himself. Of course he could become ethereal to slip from the grasp, but with his mind influenced by the Dragon Aspect, merely <em>escaping</em> didn't appeal to him.</p><p>Besides if he was forced to resort to his Thu'um, he might as well make sure his enemy <em>felt</em> it, right?</p><p>Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed wickedly.</p><p>Further away Riful watched the struggle appraisingly. "Oh, too bad. He was doing so well. And such a nice man too." she commented sadly. "Should I tell Dauf to just hold him until time runs out? He might be useful in the future if we could remain on good terms…"</p><p>Raki's voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"<em><strong>Yol Toor Shul!</strong></em><strong>"</strong></p><p>The Abyssal of the West was brought back to reality when she saw Raki breathe a stream of actual <em>fire</em> from his mouth (or so she assumed because of the mask he was wearing), expanding a good forty feet in length and lasting about half a minute. Even from this distance, she could feel the heat of the flames.</p><p>The awe she felt was somewhat dampened by the fact that he did so right in Dauf's face, the flames engulfing his head instantly.</p><p>The massive Awakened's ensuing scream was nothing short of an animalistic howl of pure agony as his organic armor melted under the heat. The stench of cooking flesh filled the air, and Riful felt genuine concern for her mate even as she recoiled instinctively. The mere idea of being completely set on fire triggered in her the same primal fear any living being would feel.</p><p>Yes, she could be cut with little actual damage, but <em>this</em> was entirely different.</p><p>Out of reflex Dauf flung his captive away and clutched at his face. Raki crashed down heavily but picked himself up with a growl. Seeing Dauf flailing around wildly, he rushed forward, still holding Volendrung, and, with all the might granted to him by the Dragon Aspect, slammed the massive war hammer into the Awakened's side, throwing him to the ground and probably smashing a kidney in the process. The ground actually shook from the impact when the Awakened crashed down.</p><p>Before Raki could press the advantage however, he was caught in the chest by a wild mule kick sent at random. He mentally thanked his increased durability and his dragonscale armor, as the blow would have caved a man's chest in. As it was, it only drove the air from his lungs, tossed him away and possibly cracked a rib or two, which was still a testament of the former Number Three's brute strength.</p><p>Dauf had apparently recovered and turned his ruined face toward him, glaring hatefully. Raki winced as the sight was especially horrific, the heat of his Thu'um having caused Dauf's armor on his face and shoulders to fuse with his flesh.</p><p>Dauf coughed a good amount of blood, proving that Volendrung had also most likely dealt some serious internal damage. This only renewed his fury that this midget had actually managed to mess him up this bad. Him, the former Number Three of the male generation!</p><p>"You little piece of shit! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the Awakened bellowed.</p><p>Organic rods extended from Dauf's fingers, each as long as a man and as thick as a leg. Seeing the projectiles being readied, Raki focused briefly. 'Push the world away from you, but don't let it push you back. With but a whisper, move everything aside... Let nothing stand in your way. Let everything be blown away…'</p><p>The ten rods was thrown at him, and the Last Dragonborn's response wasn't a whisper, but the Thu'um that had surpassed Alduin's.</p><p>"<em><strong>FUS RO DAH!</strong></em><strong>"</strong></p><p>A deafening sound akin to a dozen thunderclaps filled the clearing and Riful could only stare wide-eyed as the air in front of Raki visibly distorted, the heavy projectiles were batted aside like straw in the wind and the ground was torn apart; when the Unrelenting Force reached Dauf, the massive Awakened was tossed away like a rag doll, parts of his armor being ripped off his body, and he disappeared out of the clearing. Even then, the Thu'um kept going undaunted, toppling and splintering trees and leaving a trail of devastation in its wake, audible in the distance.</p><p>Riful felt Dauf's Yoki shut down a fair distance away, indicating her mate had lost consciousness. She turned to look at the human, almost giddy with awe. Yes, she'd been quite impressed but this! Only the stronger or larger Awakened could cause so much destruction so quickly, yet it had come from a human! She was half-tempted not to hold her side of the bargain just to see what else he could do, but she had to admit, he had more than earned his prize.</p><p>Daintily clapping her small hands, Riful approached the young man with the unconscious Renee still bound in her hair. Maybe she had overdone it a little if the warrior was still unconscious after this ruckus.</p><p>"That was impressive. Very impressive." she praised, idly admiring the simple beauty of Raki's ethereal armor, a horned and ridged silhouette that reminded her of some kind of beast, superimposed over him with small currents of power flowing through it.</p><p>"So?" Raki asked, a fair bit of weariness in his voice, not that she could blame him as Dauf had landed his fair share of hits during the fight. Riful also noticed he didn't release his ethereal armor. Either he couldn't, meaning it worked for a set time, or he was keeping it on in case he had to fight her.</p><p>Riful sighed in disappointment. "It's my loss I guess. So as promised, I'll give her to you."</p><p>Renee was gently deposited in Raki's arms, and the tendrils still stabbing her were removed. Fresh blood spurted out of the wounds.</p><p>"What? You won't make me go through another round?" Raki asked half-jokingly.</p><p>"Nope, in all honesty you've earned it. You did go toe to toe with my man after all. Not many can claim that." Riful shrugged before continuing. "It also helps that you're quite well-mannered. It makes me more willing to honor my side of the deal. You wouldn't believe how rude the people I usually deal with are."</p><p>"Well, thank you for being a good sport." Raki said honestly. Despite supposedly being a complete monster, Riful was actually far more honorable than Ophelia.</p><p>"You're welcome." Riful sighed. "Now excuse me, I must go check on my idiotic mate. Then I'll kick his ass for losing."</p><p>She started walking away before pausing, as if an afterthought. "Oh, and one more thing," she pointed at the Claymore in Raki's arms, "she's a defensive type so she should be able to regenerate that hand. However this won't be possible if you bind the stump. You can treat her others wounds however."</p><p>With this, the ruler of the West left, a small cunning smile on lips unseen by Raki as the bait had been thrown.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Renee jolted awake with a loud gasp, her right arm instinctively searching for her claymore while her eyes frantically looked around. Then a wave of dizziness hit her and she brought her right hand to her head to try and massage it, but found her hand not obeying her commands.</p><p>Looking at it, she saw the mangled and partially regenerated appendage in front of her. The hand itself was mostly reconstructed, but she still had no fingers. She could feel her body continuing its unpleasant task at a quick pace, but wondered how long she had been out since the process was fairly advanced, and where she was.</p><p>Somewhat placated by the fact that she couldn't sense any Yoki in her immediate proximity, she allowed herself to look around her more calmly. It was night so she had been unconscious for hours at best, and one or more days at worst. She tried to use her regeneration to get an idea of how long it had been but what she got didn't match. Considering her other injuries, the work already done would normally take a couple of days, but the pace at which it was still going indicated it hadn't been that long.</p><p>Frowning at the contradiction, she noticed she was now sitting in a sleeping bag. It must have been made of the fur of an animal, probably a bear. Running her valid hand though the material, her fingers closed on something familiar and she looked down to see her claymore on the ground on her left. Having her weapon back was a huge relief and caused her to relax some more.</p><p>"Well, looks like you're awake now." Raki's voice said happily. The man stood from where he'd been sitting near the campfire and walked to her after grabbing a bowl. He was no longer wearing his armor, instead having donned some loose clothes.</p><p>"What… you… Riful… how?" Renee asked as she remembered the events before the Abyssal knocked her out.</p><p>"She kept her word after I won her little game." Raki shrugged as if was no big deal. Renee then remembered what the game had been and was about to yell at him, either for being a fool or demanding how he'd managed to win, but he offered the bowl before she could.</p><p>"Eat." he ordered gently before returning to the fire, and Renee realized she was starving. She studied the food : a roasted rabbit leg with some herbs for flavor, and some fruits on the side. Not quite enough for a human, way too much for a warrior in normal circumstances, but perfect for one who needed to recover. She also noticed it only consisted of things she could eat one-handed, probably so she wouldn't need to ask for help. It was quite thoughtful of him, just like leaving her claymore where she'd find it. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Infuriating as hell, but not bad. Her hunger made itself known again and she eagerly ate the food.</p><p>She found the meal quite tasty despite how simple it was. Once she was done, she was about to thank the odd young man, but her voice died when she saw what he was doing.</p><p>Raki was holding a needle and thread, and carefully fixing a shirt.</p><p>Her shirt.</p><p>Renee's eyes went wide and she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pants, but her torso was clad in a plain cream tunic too big for her, and she couldn't feel the neck cloth that bore her symbol. Another check revealed that the stab wounds on her limbs were almost completely gone by now, and she had been cleaned off from the blood.</p><p>Realization hit her.</p><p>Her throat was dry as she asked, "Did you… tend to my wounds?"</p><p>He looked up and smiled. "Well, I couldn't quite leave you to bleed without doing anything, fast healer or not, right? Don't worry, I didn't do anything inappropriate."</p><p>Renee's hand fisted the tunic almost fearfully. "Then you saw…"</p><p>His smile turned a little sheepish, but he didn't look away from her, and his voice gained an embarrassed tone.</p><p>"Yeah. I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked, but I've seen worse." he said, chasing away the memory of ripping out a Forsworn Briarheart's heart from his chest through the gaping hole there, with his bare hands.</p><p>Oh yeah, and despite the disturbing sight, he could <em>also</em> remember Renee's more attractive features… smooth golden skin, muscled but feminine shoulders and arms, slim waist, hard and finely sculpted stomach, and large, perfect mounds tipped with dark pink nipples…</p><p>Hey, he had been a gentleman but he was still a red-blooded man, Dragonborn or not! At least he hadn't stared like an idiot and treated her injuries with his, admittedly passable, skill in restoration magic before covering her. Following Riful's advice, he had left her missing hand alone once he saw it was starting to regenerate by itself. He had also briefly attempted to do something about the stitched cut over the Claymore's body, but he found out it seemed to reopen whenever he tried to heal it, not to mention her other wounds healed slower when he did.</p><p>Of course there was something else he could try, but it wasn't an option until her hand was fixed. Moreover he'd have to talk to her about it and she was uncomfortable enough at the moment.</p><p>He also made a mental note about having a few words with Father Vincent about the proper care for an injured patient, because the priest placing the bandages <em>over</em> Clare's clothes made sense now, and Raki didn't like it at all.</p><p>Seeing that the Claymore was looking uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject and grinned. "Well, I just realized we forgot to introduce ourselves in the whole day. I'm Raki."</p><p>Renee blinked. "Renee, current Number Six."</p><p>'So it's no longer Miria.' Raki thought. 'Could she have been promoted, demoted or…'</p><p>"My, aren't you getting cozy?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>Human and Claymore jumped to their feet, weapons already in hand, only to find Riful of the West casually sitting on a fallen tree. For the second time today Renee cursed herself for being so lax that she hadn't noticed the Awakened until it was too late.</p><p>Ignoring the cautious looks she was getting, Riful gazed at Renee and sighed. "So, it looks like I lost after all."</p><p>"What?" Renee asked bewildered while Raki's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"I had thought he would cast you out once he saw your body, then I'd have claimed you back." Riful said in a disappointed tone. "However it seems I underestimated him again." She then turned to Raki. "So, I guess you really won't give her back to me?"</p><p>Raki shrugged. "Nope, sorry, I keep her."</p><p>"Hey!" Renee protested.</p><p>The Abyssal remained silent for a long moment, and Renee braced herself for an attack, confident that there was no way she'd go with it. And suddenly the last thing she expected happened.</p><p>Riful laughed.</p><p>The sound was all the more chilling for Renee because there was no malice in it. No evil, no cruelty, just a plain, honest laugh of pure mirth, as if Riful had heard the most amusing thing ever. To Renee's increasing disbelief, the Awakened fell to the ground from laughing too hard, clutching her stomach and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"I just can't believe it! This is too much!" Riful wheezed painfully. "I lost completely! To a human! TWICE! And the worst thing is, I can't bring myself to be mad at him."</p><p>She stood up, a small smirk on her lips. "However…" A brief surge of Yoki was the only warning, but even on high alert Renee was unable to avoid the attack as Riful's hair once again extended and trapped her. Raki was caught unaware and suffered the same fate, now bound on the ground within the ribbons, unable to move his sword hand.</p><p>One of the ribbons was also wrapped around his cheeks, acting as a makeshift gag.</p><p>Riful smirked as she walked to Raki. "So, you do need to be able to talk to use those abilities of yours." A purple glow within his left hand got her attention, and she saw an ethereal sword forming. "Oh, not quite defenseless yet?" Before he could swing the bound sword, she gently ensnared that arm too. Her smile turned predatory.</p><p>"Now, since you managed to win something from me, I believe I deserve a consolation prize. It is only fair, right?"</p><p>The ribbon blocking his mouth was removed, but before he could blink something else prevented him from speaking.</p><p>That something being Riful's mouth being pressed firmly onto his own.</p><p>Renee's stared in shock as the Abyssal of the West straddled the human and roughly kissed him, her hands firmly gripping his head to prevent him from moving away while her tongue plundered his mouth demandingly. Then her jaw dropped open when Raki kissed Riful back with equal fierceness as, unknown to both women, his draconic soul demanded he fight back. From her position the Claymore could see their tongues duel for dominance, tangling and pushing against each other as neither surrendered to the other.</p><p>Finally Riful broke the kiss and sat back up, a pleased smirk on her face even though she was currently fighting the urge to grind her hips against his rock-hard chest. "Mmm…Very nice, yes, that should do it." she licked her slightly swollen lips and moaned in satisfaction.</p><p>And a fair bit of arousal, as the now blushing Renee could sense in her Yoki.</p><p>Below Riful Raki raised an eyebrow, his own breathing quite heavy. "Good because going further would make me a couple breaker, and this is where I draw the line." he said.</p><p>"Spoilsport." she muttered before standing up and releasing her two captives. "You took it pretty well." she observed.</p><p>Raki stood up too and shrugged. "To be honest it's not the first time I've been kissed by a non-human woman with peculiar eating habits." Hey, Aela wasn't especially picky when she hunted in wolf form, and Serana often fed on some foolish bandit. Honestly, the only thing he found unsettling in this situation was Riful's apparent age, and that had become moot once the dragon in him had recognized her true nature beneath the mask.</p><p>Riful thought about it for a moment. "That's a nicer way to put it than man-eating monster I guess."</p><p>"You've been perfectly civil with me so far, so there's no reason to be rude. Heck even Renee here hasn't tried to attack you."</p><p>Riful noted the Claymore's stunned face with amusement. "I think she's too shocked to even think about grabbing her sword."</p><p>Raki looked at the buxom warrior, who looked like Sheogorath had appeared in front of her dressed in a pink dress and offering her a strawberry pie. "Yeah, that too." he scratched his head sheepishly. He then walked to her and snapped his fingers to bring her back to reality.</p><p>"Wha…" the startled woman said. She looked around and backed away upon seeing that Riful was still here. Riful giggled in amusement at her reaction, the only thing that made sense in this situation. Here she was, the feared Abyssal of the West, having a friendly chat with an odd, but nice human who should be her prey and had even managed to win something she'd wanted. And while she could take it back by force, she was loath to do it after the politeness he'd shown her.</p><p>"Sorry, I'd offer something to eat, but I don't think I have anything you'd enjoy. Well, nothing that does not involve my death." Raki joked.</p><p>See? Such a nice man. If only warriors had such manners.</p><p>Riful smiled and helped herself on the meat he'd cooked. At the pair's surprised looks, she explained, "A little known fact about Yoma and Awakened is, we can eat normal food. It's just that, for one, it tastes disgusting to us, and two, we don't get any nourishment from it." She took a bite and chewed slowly. "Surprisingly this doesn't taste bad at all. But it'll only deceive my hunger until I can find some guts."</p><p>The odd trio sat silently for a while until Renee couldn't take it anymore. "So that's it? He won, you lost, and you'll let us go just like that?"</p><p>"Of course." Riful acquiesced.</p><p>"You won't attack? You won't ask about whatever you wanted me to do?"</p><p>"I don't like it, but I won't."</p><p>"So I can return to the Organization, no catch?"</p><p>"Ah, actually this is the catch. You may go, but you cannot return to the Organization." Riful smiled sweetly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Raki asked in confusion. "You said you'd let us go."</p><p>Riful wagged her finger in disagreement. "Not quite. I said I'd give her to you, and this is exactly what I'm doing. As long as she's with you, I won't come after her. However, this means she can't go back to them. She's all yours now."</p><p>The Awakened laughed at the pair's dumbfounded stares, then her grin turned wicked as she looked at Renee. "If I ever catch you without any indication this man is nearby, I'll do what I intended from the start and torture you into doing my bidding. Of course you might die in the process, or maybe even Awaken, whichever comes first."</p><p>She turned to Raki. "And I'll do the same if you release her after I leave, and there will be no bargain this time. You did say 'I keep her' after all."</p><p>Raki found himself on the receiving end of a silver-eyed glare. "I didn't mean it like that…" he pleaded sheepishly, which caused the Abyssal to laugh.</p><p>"Too bad for you then. Anyway," Riful flared her Yoki threateningly and narrowed her eyes at Renee, "make your choice. You can try and return to the Organization, and suffer my wrath sooner or later, because we both know they won't think twice about sending back into my territory."</p><p>The simple truth of this statement got a wince Renee. She had no illusions on the Organization allowing her to stay away from the West, Eye or not. Nor did she think she'd be able to avoid the Abyssal unless she used the masking medicine, blinding herself in the process. And she doubted Raki would want to accompany her on all her missions just to ensure her safety.</p><p>"Or," Riful placed her chin in her hands and continued, "you can stay with him and be safe from me, but be branded a traitor. Unless of course you want to try to kill me right here, right now, which would solve the problem altogether." she told Raki.</p><p>Raki shook his head. "In other circumstances, maybe. But you've been pretty friendly all things considered. To be honest, I really don't want to treat you as an enemy, Riful."</p><p>"Same here. Raki, right? You are quite interesting. If you were a warrior I'd make you Awaken and join me."</p><p>"Lucky me I guess. Though I'm flattered. Kinda."</p><p>"Though I am still very curious about those abilities of yours. Still, trying to get answers now isn't worth alienating a potential ally."</p><p>Raki raised an eyebrow and even Renee looked puzzled. Riful smirked but remained silent. Call it a hunch, but she knew this man could become someone important in Toulouse, much like the Abyssals and the Organization were. She had seen the flying beasts that roamed the skies and for some reason, she had a feeling there was a connection between them and Raki. Riful trusted her instincts, and if she was right, the setback of relinquishing Renee would be worth it in the end, as it would allow her a friendly relationship with a potential rising power.</p><p>After all, they had gotten off the right foot, no need to ruin this by resorting to violence. In this case, a little bit of diplomacy could yield much greater results in the long run. All Riful wanted was to protect her hunting grounds, she didn't care about expanding them. A new player didn't bother her, as long as he didn't encroach.</p><p>If Raki was indeed powerful enough to protect the newly-rogue warrior from the Organization, it would only prove her right. If Renee Awakened, it would also serve her goals. And she could always find another Claymore to wake up the sleeping sisters anyways, since Isley seemed content enough to stay in the South at the moment. Riful could afford to be patient.</p><p>On the other hand Raki was frowning to himself. The Greybeards and Delphine agreed on one thing, all the Dragonborns had been destined for greatness, though for the Master of the Blades, this mostly meant 'be our weapon against dragons' – which hadn't gone well with him at all. Paarthurnax had once said, domination is in the <em>Dov</em>'s blood. And now one of the most powerful beings in Toulouse seemed to imply the same. He had no desire to rule anything, only find Clare as he had promised. But it seemed once again the Gods had other designs for him. Was he walking in Tiber Septim's footsteps without even realizing it?</p><p>Already Odahviing and Sahrotaar had pledged their allegiance to him, the former when he had defeated Alduin and the latter when he had saved him by killing Miraak before the ancient priest could use the dragon's life force to restore his own during their fight in Apocrypha. If you counted Durnehviir, he had three dragons as his allies, which meant a lot of power at his beck and call if he so wanted.</p><p>"So? What will it be?" Riful asked the Claymore, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>"Looks like I have no choice." Renee sighed resignedly before glaring at Raki. "This is all your fault!"</p><p>"Sorry." Raki said sheepishly.</p><p>"Good!" Riful got to her feet, joining her hands in a happy gesture. "I am so glad to witness the beginning of such a beautiful friendship! I hope you realize how lucky you are." she told Renee.</p><p>"I'm bouncing with joy." Renee deadpanned.</p><p>"Anyway, now that this is settled I'll take my leave. But I'm sure we'll meet again, hopefully on such friendly terms." With that the Ruler of the West disappeared in the night, leaving the Dragonborn and the Claymore alone.</p><p>"Raki?" Renee asked.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The seven ghosts...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If any of you have things left, please settle them. The fight against the Organization and the Abyssal ones will be one of true brutality. Not only that, those unknown beings are becoming more frequent. I have no idea what's ahead of us... so just in case, make sure you leave no regrets."</em>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Three cloaked figures wearing similar leather underneath came upon a lone well kept shack in what amounted to the middle of nowhere in some large valley near the city of Terkan, a few birds chirping here and there. An armless figure, a platinum blond woman with long hair in dark leather outfit, stood in the middle of the doorway with a neutral expression. "A familiar face." She said simply. "It's good to know you still exist." She took a moment to give the other two a once over. "Tell me, who are these two with you?"</p>
    <p>The figure s removed the hoods of their cloaks to reveal more silver eyed warriors. The usual bob cut of Clare, a woman with her hair in plaits over her shoulders, and a woman with long straight blond hair. "Yuma and Cynthia." Clare answered, a small smile on her face. "The healers of our group." Both girls smiled and voiced a greeting to the warrior now hermit.</p>
    <p>"My name is Cynthia. Nice to meet you Irene-san." The plaid girl said. She seemed warmer than other warriors.</p>
    <p>"Hello Irene-san, I'm Yuma the former number forty." The long haired girl said. Clearly a bit nervous to be here.</p>
    <p>An elegant eyebrow rose on Irene's face. "Are there more of you?"</p>
    <p>Clare nodded. "Seven of us. We're deserters of the Organization just like you now." She looked like she held back a morbid chuckle. "Rather similar process too."</p>
    <p>If Irene could fold her arms right now, she would. Instead she just leaned against the cabin's door frame. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.</p>
    <p>"Deceit and treachery brought on by the Organization. Our generation had become too troublesome in their eyes, so they had us slaughtered." Clare answered with a cold tone. "Only seven of us survived. We chose not to return." That part wasn't so cold and more sullen.</p>
    <p>"Unsurprising. Still, rather bold move of the Organization to deplete their own forces like that. Must've been quite the insubordination." Irene mused, rather intrigued on what drove the Organization to do this. She sighed. "So I take it you brought them here as a way to heal me?" Her answer came in the form of a nod. Irene shook her head. "I doubt it will work." She wasn't necessarily pessimistic, but given how long her body has been without arms, she doubted any could restore them.</p>
    <p>"At least let us try." Cynthia spoke up softly. "Given what we've learned over the years and from the apparent state of you condition, we might able to restore at least one at the very least." She reasoned.</p>
    <p>Irene looked between them, her slight frown fading away before she gestured for them to follow her. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes. "Give it a go. What you offer is a gift and I won't shun it away." Yuma and Cynthia looked towards to each other and nodded, holding out their hands to Irene as they began to sync their yoki with hers.</p>
    <p>Irene winced and gritted her teeth as her yoki reacted to the syncing. Less than a second and pain began to shoot through her. She writhed and groaned in agony as she felt the stubs of her arms ripple and move. Her flesh was struggling to remember and the pain increased as this went. As the pain increased, so did another foreign feeling. Her arms were growing, regenerating as Cynthia and Yuma intertwined their yoki with hers.</p>
    <p>Bones, sinew, and skin finally came back through a quick yet agonizing process. When the two former warriors were done, they slumped a bit and released their breaths after the intense concentration while Clare remained stoic as she moved up to Irene.</p>
    <p>Irene took slow and easy movements. Pain still lingered in her arms, like pins and needles sticking in her renewed limbs. First she moved her fingers as her arms jerked a bit. Then she slowly lifted up her arms. She proceeded to wiggle them, wide eyed they were there, moving, and could feel. Her first words after the rebirth of her arms. "This... this is more than what you owed me." She breathed out, shock and awe on her face.</p>
    <p>Clare smiled while her friends giggled a bit. "I suppose it is." Clare replied, not at all surprised at the former number two's words.</p>
    <p>"How was this possible?" Irene asked, actually folding her arms in a literal sense.</p>
    <p>"A lot can happen in seven years." Clare Answered, her smile fading back. "Since you don't have any chairs, mind if we take a seat next to you on the bed."</p>
    <p>Irene cracked a smile herself. "Considering what you've all done for me, I'd be inclined to make some chairs for you on the spot." Despite the weakness she felt in her arms as opposed to what would be her normal strength, she could and probably would do it.</p>
    <p>Two of the three ghosts sat down. Clare chose to stand for this. "Tell me, how much do you know about the Organization. What its true goals are?"</p>
    <p>Irene shot her a perplexed look. "What do you mean? As far as I know, they make beings like us to fight the Yoma." It wouldn't surprise her if the Organization had ulterior motives, but what exactly would said motives be?</p>
    <p>"On the surface they do." Yuma said. Her expression became a bit grimmer. "But their intentions are far less altruistic than realized."</p>
    <p>Clare nodded, her eyes becoming harder as they went on. "The Organization's purpose for our creation is still true, we are made to fight monsters. But not to protect the people of Toulouse..."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Good to know this place still keeps loads of fresh apples." Mucha wasn't that big of a town and the folks weren't too lively, but for one of the two cloaked women by the food cart, it was good enough. Underneath said cloaks were the similar leather armor outfits with their own variations. One had her hair in a straight bob cut while the other had short, choppy hair. Both being platinum blond and silver eyed. "Oi, Deneve. You sure you don't want some. They're pretty good."</p>
    <p>"I filled up on venison, Helen. I'm fine." Deneve coolly replied.</p>
    <p>"More for me then." Helen shrugged, taking another apple and leaving some currency before munching away. She was one bite away from finishing before she suddenly stopped, her face going from surprised to dead on serious. She looked towards to Deneve, who nodded as she too felt it.</p>
    <p>Moments just before.</p>
    <p>A young dirty blond woman with her hair going down in a spikey bob cut formation wearing a loose tunic with belts was whistling to herself merrily as sauntered down the streets of her old hometown, Mucha. She hasn't been here in over decades. It was nice to see the place in good condition with plentiful fruit, well kept infrastructure, and more importantly well kept livestock in plentiful condition.</p>
    <p>"Oops." A clumsy middle aged man holding onto some leather accidentally bumped into her. He was well built for his age. "Sorry about that miss." He laughed nervously. She smiled. Just as she muses about Mucha's livestock, a select cut of meat comes her way. "Um? Miss-guh!" Before he knew it, he felt a white hot pain in his chest. A massive spike where the woman's arm should be was impaling him. Her other arm shot out to catch two more people in their chests. All of their deaths were near instantaneous.</p>
    <p>As people ran way and screamed in terror, she turned to face one person not running away. A sun dress wearing young woman with long brown hair over her eyes calmly watching. "My first home meal of the day!" The dirty blond cheered. "You want some, Cecilia?"</p>
    <p>She shook her head. Typical silent bored look. "Guess you've had your fill with bandits after all. More for me then!" She took her spike arm out and raked her tip of the spike arm down the man's midsection to open him up from chest to groin, allowing his guts to plop right out. She licked her lips and was about to dig in, but her instincts forced her and her partner jump back. She narrowly missed a sword strike from a swiftly incoming elastic arm. Her partner wasn't so lucky by the time she nearly reached the ground, being bisected a woman wielding two claymores.</p>
    <p>"I have to say, you Awakened Beings are either quite bold or stupid to just cause a ruckus out in the open like this!" Helen yelled from her position atop a roof, her signature smirk on.</p>
    <p>The Awakened being smirked back. "What can I say?! When you're as great as us, you can't help but flaunt it!"</p>
    <p>Helen laughed, readying her sword for another swing. Shame she'd have to kill this one. Under very different circumstances, they might've been able to have a nice drink or two together. "You friend over there isn't looking so great on my end!" She snarked.</p>
    <p>The Awakened continued to smirk as she went into her full transformation. "Don't worry about little Ole Cecilia. She prefers to go bottomless anyhow." The monster chortled as she became a giant armored bird like origami that had a long neck with a smiling face at the end of it. She was held end by her pincers that she used to impale those people earlier. "Today, you die at the hands of Catherine, the grinning death!" Helen wasn't intimidated in the slightest.</p>
    <p>Deneve on the other hand was a bit worried, but in the usual battle sense. With a small smile promising immense pain, the Awakened Being she bisected rose back up in a small tide of tentacles reminiscent of a tapeworm with multiple armless clones of herself with lighter hair and two dots on her forehead scattered about between the worm parts. 'She has copies of herself. Yoki finely distributed between each body from the feel of it. Which means I'm going to have to cut each one down till none stand.'</p>
    <p>Cecilia's unleashed a volley of her tendrils, looking to either grab or impale Deneve with at least one of them. Her attack fell short as most were pushed back by Deneve's swords, some barely grazing her. Deneve rushed up and severed a two heads from her shoulder with one sword and using the other to deflect another tendril strike before slashing away at the retreating body parts. Internally, Cecilia was becoming peeved by this warrior's lack of yoki usage during their skirmish. It didn't make any sense, it was like they weren't using any yoki at all from the feel of it.</p>
    <p>The same was more noticeable for Catherine in her fight. "Getting the feeling you think lowly of me!" She roared swinging one of her pincers only to miss and receive deep slashes along her pincer. She slammed done another one where Helen was standing, only for her to flip over her and slash her across the face with another arm-lash-slash.</p>
    <p>"Was I that obvious?!" Helen taunted as she flipped over her opponent. "When you're as flexible as me, you can't help but flaunt it!" She lashed out with her sword when, looking to get Catherine's neck from the side. Instead, the Awakened stretched out some more blades from her body to block the strike and stretched out her neck towards Helen. She didn't get as much as she wanted, but she was at least able to take a bite out of her left shoulder before pulling back as Helen pulled back her arm with the blade.</p>
    <p>"Don't talk like you know me, little one. You've got a long way to go before you can kill me." She shot back, seemingly less amused as the fight went on. Cecilia was having a worse time in damages given her more stationery form, but she was gaining a bit more ground in tactics.</p>
    <p>Deneve grunted, feeling a piece of her midsection get taken out. In all fairness, unleashing concentrated volleys of tendrils may not have been so bright to use against a double sword wielding warrior. So instead, she chose to spread them out to cause damage at the very least, she drove her assailant back and slowed her down. Problem was her high-speed regeneration though. Barely using much of her yoki and her intestines came back just fine. She could feel something was off about these particular warriors. With a lucky strike against the short haired warrior, she grabbed her by the leg and was about to reel her into a nice position to get diced up.</p>
    <p>Deneve cut herself free before she could be left completely vulnerable to an all side attack and blocked a tendril sweep, pushing her back and making her skid against the ground for a bit. Deneve herself was wondering if she and Helen should switch up or just try to focus the offensive on one. "Gah!" Helen grunted, recovering midair from being tossed and landing beside her partner.</p>
    <p>"How are you holding up?" Deneve asked. If it was anyone else, Helen wouldn't have gotten the slight feel of jest in their tone.</p>
    <p>"Probably better than you, considering how your outfit looks." Helen shot back, gesturing to holes in her armor in several places. "So what do you think?"</p>
    <p>As they conversed so did their enemies. "How's your skirmish going?" Catherine asked as she darted by her companion.</p>
    <p>"They're strong from the looks of it. I don't sense any of their yoki at all." Cecilia answered. "The dual wielder is quite good at regeneration."</p>
    <p>Both sides were a bit winded, but far from done. With a quick talk and short plan devised, they were about to lunge yet again until both sides felt something in them. For the claymores, it was a faint yet recognizable pulse. For the Awakened Beings, it made them stop in their tracks, frozen by the faint pulse that echoed with power. They could feel it coming their way. To both sides, it was not recognizable yet terrifying in its familiarity.</p>
    <p>"Oi, Deneve. It's just like what we sensed from the mountains." Helen muttered, feeling oddly worried again.</p>
    <p>"Yes. It was distant the other times, but unlike then. This time it's coming closer too." Deneve replied, her muscles feeling tense. "It's flying... could it be... one of those things we heard about?"</p>
    <p>"What the hell are you two going on about?!" Catherine yelled. The Awakened Beings, more attached to their monstrous and animalistic aspects, were cracking more under this unknown pressure of domination than the warriors. This unknown force was deep and distant yet it resonated within them. "What flying creatures are you speaking of?!"</p>
    <p>"You don't think it could the creatures from the rumors do you?" Deneve asked, barely paying the Awakened Being any mind conversation wise.</p>
    <p>"One of those... No way, it can't be true!" Helen shouted. "They're just a myth for crying out loud!" Helen was a skeptic on that sort of thing, but a part of her also really hoped that wasn't true, especially with that unknown power quickly closing in on them.</p>
    <p>"Hey, don't ignore me!" Catherine lashed out with another spike, making the warriors tense up and ready to move. It was only halfway towards their position when she froze. At that very moment, something landed down hard atop a building aside both the duos.</p>
    <p>A giant reptilian being, mostly dark purple in color except for its underside which was a light blue. A long snout and four large horns atop its head, long leathery purple to light blue wings with three slender clawed digits, digitigrade legs and a tail ending with a frilled barb at the end of it. The creature looked at them with baleful light blue eyes containing slit pupils before unleashing a powerful roar.</p>
    <p><em><strong>"DOVFRON KIIRRE!"</strong> </em>The beast yelled.<em><strong> "HINLOS NUNON JOORRE!"</strong></em></p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <em>"In a distant mainland, two sides clash for territory. One side comprised of humans and humans siding with beings known as the dragon kin. These beings far surpass mankind in combat in their base forms alone. If necessary, they can transform into larger and more monstrous forms that can't be penetrated by normal weapons wielded by normal hands."</em>
    </p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Cecilia screamed, panic forming on all of her faces. The other three were just as horrified and awed, but they were stricken with brief silence.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <em>"In order for the pure human side to have a chance, they needed to make their own monsters. Their own versions of the dragon kin."</em>
    </p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p><em><strong>"FO KRAH DIIN!"</strong></em> A powerful jet of frost shot from its mouth. Helen and Deneve bolted out of the way while Catherine did the same, only having to push her companion out of the way. The frost it made left nothing but a heavily chilled area, everything caught in the blast being frozen solid. Good thing they dodged because from the looks and feels of it, the warriors might've been turned into frozen corpses at best. The Awakened ones would probably be left in chilled pain.</p>
    <p>Helen and Deneve quickly took cover behind a mostly stone building to catch their breaths. "That... is not a goddamn Awakened Being!" Helen breathed. "As crazy as they can be, they do NOT breathe the elements!"</p>
    <p>"We have to take it down." Deneve stated stoically despite the fact she was just as panic stricken as Helen. "This creature... this beast is going to cause more havoc than most Awakened Being. We need to kill it."</p>
    <p>Despite the fear coursing through her, Helen more than agreed. She was afraid, but she wasn't a coward. So far, this thing didn't look as dexterous as the previous creatures she'd fought. It could breathe pure frost and had a tough looking body, but could those membranes on those wings take too much punishment? And who says she can't get a shot at its eyes or opened throat? "You thinkin' what I'm thinking? Where to strike, so to speak."</p>
    <p>Deneve nodded and readied herself for combat with a new enemy.</p>
    <p>Meanwhile, the enemy Awakened were already in combat with the new monster, Cecilia having to use her full on mobile tapeworm form to perform hit and run tactics on the beast's body when she could. It looked like its scaly armor along its underbelly was chipping in places she struck, but not enough to cause truly serious damage or pierce and those wings were tougher than they looked. Catherine could tell you since she was just smacked away by one when she tried to pounce and felt a bit dazed. The beast itself was a fast striker and the ever flowing stream of frost kept them on the move. It also didn't help since the bastard was on the constant move just above them.</p>
    <p>Cecilia couldn't hit it hard enough and Catherine couldn't reach it with her heavier form. The beast slammed down right on the end of Cecilia's tail and sank its maw down to reel her in before tossing her into a building. "Overgrown salamander!" Catherine yelled as she tried to crash a pincer down on it from behind. The beast barely dodged, its right hind leg getting a little chunk taken out of it. "So you can bleed!" Catherine cackled.</p>
    <p>It hissed in anger as it twirled around to grab the Awakened by the face and her left pincer with its talons. It flew to twice the height of the buildings before slamming her down extremely hard and spin tossing her right into a building. The skin from the face was ripped off and her left pincer was ripped right off with it. The slam and getting thrown like that completely shook her, broke off good chunks of her armor, and left her insides practically swimming with internal hemorrhage.</p>
    <p>Tossing the pincer away before landing, the beast moved in to finish her but was stopped by several tendrils gouging into the leg wound and a few finding places in the cracks of its armor. It hissed in pained annoyance, about to turn around and blast the impeding pest until it felt another pair of sharp things jammed into one of its wings. Deneve had rushed in and impaled its left wing with her two swords. "Tougher than they look." She growled as she yanked them out. This gave her the chance to block a repelling wing slap. She felt a light tingle in her hands and arms from the blow.</p>
    <p>Helen's arms rushed in from the side to jab it in the throat, but it moved out of the way and simultaneously pulled Cecilia towards its tail to swat her away and into Deneve as she charged towards it again. Just as Helen tried to reel her arm back in, the beast caught it with its right wing. It was almost like it was smirking when it spoke in that horrid voice again. <em><strong>"FO KRAH DIIN!"</strong></em></p>
    <p>"AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" To say Helen was feeling excruciating pain from having her entire limb frozen by that would be putting it lightly. With a sickening crunch, the limb shattered all the way to the elbow while the severed hand lie on the ground beside the beast, barely clinging to the sword.</p>
    <p>"Helen!" Deneve screamed in a mixture of rage and concern. In her clouded judgment, she threw one of her swords as hard as she could overhand at the beast's head just as it reared up. The sword punctured its throat, probably hitting the jugular. It reeled back in pain as it tried to roar with its chocking voice and managed to rip the sword from its throat. With a yelping screech, the beast flew off, leaving a wrecked town and equally wrecked other visitors behind.</p>
    <p>Deneve rushed over to her her injured friend as she sat against a wall, grasping her frosted shoulder. Pieces were still falling and peeling off. "Fuck." The injured one gasped. "First time I felt the cold in a long time... I could go the rest of my life never feeling it again." She groaned.</p>
    <p>"We need to hurry up and get you to back to Rabona." Deneve replied, ignoring her still somewhat present internal injuries. She would be fine, but Helen just got her arm blasted by unnatural cold and her arm smashed to bits by a supposedly mythological creature. She needed help as soon as possible. Both quickly rushed over and grabbed their weapons. They stopped as they heard the shifting and turned to see Cecilia helping up a heavily injured Catherine, both in their human forms.</p>
    <p>Cecilia and Deneve stared at each other for an intense moment before Deneve shook her head and turned to Helen. "Let's go."</p>
    <p>"But what about them?" She asked as she pointed to the retreating forms of the awakened beings.</p>
    <p>"Far too risky and they know it too. We'd all end up killing each other like this." Deneve probably would be the one to make it out alive but she didn't want to jeopardize Helen's life any further today. Her sword arm was missing and from the looks of it, not coming back anytime soon. Call it a hunch, but she got the feeling Cecilia felt the same way about her companion too. "Now come on. We need to get you some rest and tell the others what happened."</p>
    <p>"Dragons in Toulouse." Helen mumbled as she shook her head. "What is it? The end of times?" Deneve held back on answering but she felt the answer was maybe.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Irene wasn't surprised by the Organization having ulterior motives. She just surprised BY the ulterior motives. "I knew that all this time, we were pretty much weapons... just didn't think I was a test subject." She muttered, rubbing her forehead. She looked at Clare, a question coming to her mind. "Why tell me this?"</p>
    <p>"Why do you think?" Clare asked rhetorically. "The Organization uses this land like a large playground for experiments. They need to be eradicated and that's what we plan on doing."</p>
    <p>Irene looked at all the Claymores and the determination was written on their faces, even the shy one. "You might not survive." She told them bluntly. "I doubt you have much of a chance."</p>
    <p>"We know." Cynthia sighed. "But we still have a chance, a chance to stop the Organization and prevent future monsters." She spoke resolutely.</p>
    <p>"Think about it, Irene. We were slaves to their machinations whether human, Claymore, or Awakened. They need to be stopped before they make more monsters to fight their wars... to stop them from making more monsters like her." Clare growled out that last part and Irene knew what she meant. "Not only that, but we plan on taking down the abyssal ones."</p>
    <p>Irene's eyes widened a little hearing that one. "Now you're just speaking of suicide."</p>
    <p>"Well, after we deal with the Organization and unite the remaining warriors. And hopefully by then, they'll have turned against each other." Yuma said a bit optimistically.</p>
    <p>"We either live in the shadows of their dark work or at least die fighting to take them down. What about you? I'm not asking you to do this as a favor, I genuinely want you to decide. Will you fight with us or remain in solitude?" Clare asked. Irene just sat there for a moment, mulling over there words and this whole situation. About her past, present, future, regret, reluctance, fear... and what's left to fight for in her eyes.</p>
    <p>Irene opened her eyes and sighed, yet there was a glimmer in them. "I could just live out the rest of my days as a hermit. But I doubt my peace would last too long with yoma, Awakened Beings and warriors all about are bound to find me at some point. Besides, I gave up my humanity in order to fight for humanity in the first place." She stood up from her bed and looked Clare dead in the eyes with a smirk. "At the very least, I can still can fight for that even if my makers aren't."</p>
    <p>"Then I welcome you as a fellow ghost." Yuma and Cynthia nodded along with Clare's words, happy to welcome the number two of Teresa's generation. "Now let's head back to Rabona. You need to meet your fellow ghosts after all."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Galatea, you seem distraught." An enderly bald priest gently stated as he walked up to a platinum blonde woman in a nun outfit. She was blind, a large scar across both her eyes.</p>
    <p>"I just feel... a deep unease. Whatever it is, it's fading now." She answered, still facing the direction of the disturbance. "It was is the direction of Helen and Deneve too."</p>
    <p>"Do you think they'll be alright?" The priest asked. Unlike most, he held the Claymores in a good light.</p>
    <p>"They'll be fine, Father Vincent. For now, I'd worry about the wild girl running around." She chuckled as they both heard the screams of a dislike for baths. The priest sighed and excused himself to help ease the super child.</p>
    <p>While that was going on, two of the ghosts conversed with each other atop a tower. A spikey haired woman and another with her hair in a long braided plait. Both wore their own variant of the familiar leather armor. Both platinum blond and silver eyed.</p>
    <p>"What exactly will be our plan if Irene agress to join us and come here?" The plait one asked.</p>
    <p>"Same as usual. Just with the added bonus of a powerful former warrior." The spikey hair answered. "From what Clare said, it's not a matter of if, Tabitha. It's a matter of when." She said assuredly.</p>
    <p>"And our chances of success, Miria?" Tabitha continued, concern growing as they came closer to enacting their rebellion.</p>
    <p>"Better. But nothing to get optimistic about." Miria answered evenly. "Even with her strength, we have no idea of what the Organization might try."</p>
    <p>Tabitha nodded and looked out into the distance. Between the Organization, Awakened Beings, Abyssals, and rumors of dragons, the grim situation of their lives was starting to get to her yet again. Miria put a hand on her shoulder. "I said not to get optimistic, but there's no need to dwell on the hopelessness. There's always a chance. Pieta showed us that."</p>
    <p>Miria words seemed to have a positive effect as Tabitha became less miserable, even cracking a small smile. There little moment was cut short by a naked girl running past them like the devil was on her heels.</p>
    <p>"I HATE BATHS!"</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, wanted to get something out. Also, Dany Le Fou is an awesome partner.</p><p>Is this story going to have a harem theme to it? Yes. Hopefully, if you don't like that, you'll at least like the rest of the story and like the way the harem will be handled. This story isn't gonna be a simple sex fest if that helps ease you further. Expect character growth and relationship development.</p><p>And as you can tell, I do my best to stick to cannon personalities.</p><p>Dragon translations:</p><p>DOVFRON KIIRRE = Dragon kin children</p><p>HINLOS NUNON JOORRE = you are only mortals</p><p>FO KRAH DIIN = frost cold freezing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ghost town...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"You know, instead of glaring at me in silence the entire time, we could have a nice chat. Get to know each other better." Raki suggested as they walked through the snow. The plan was to head up north to provide Renee with some "quality protection" as Raki put it. For most of the walk, Renee said few words and that glare never left her face. To most, it would be frightening. To Raki, it looked like an adorable pout, but he didn't say it aloud, at least not yet.</p>
    <p>"What's there to talk about?" Renee asked with a bit of gloom. She knew there was a lot Raki could probably talk about but what would he want to know about her?</p>
    <p>"Well, I like your hair." Raki stated. There was a lot he could talk about but he knew claymores didn't do much outside their line of work, so he opted for something off the bat they both might be able to talk about. "Looks nice on you. Did you do it yourself?"</p>
    <p>Renee was caught a bit off guard by the compliment. She coughed into her hand and fought a light blush to answer him, her glare folding back a bit. "A fellow warrior named Anastasia helped me. She's particularly adept at hair."</p>
    <p>"She did a pretty good job." Raki told her with a small smile. "What was it like before this?"</p>
    <p>"It was fluffier." She answered, but returned back to glaring. "Why do you even care?" She sighed out, trying to sound more aggravated than she really was.</p>
    <p>"Because I genuinely want to get to know you, Renee." Raki said evenly. "Do you really want to just spend our journey in awkward silence?"</p>
    <p>"You're the one making it awkward." She grumbled. She stayed silent for a few steps and decided to ask a rather important question on her mind for a while now. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you beat Dauf? She covered up your mouth and said that you needed to talk to use it. What did that mean?" She asked before she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt your success was by the power of your smooth talking." She deadpanned.</p>
    <p>Raki chuckled and raised his eyebrow. "You think I talk smooth?" He teased and making her growl in annoyance, taking note of how easy it was to fluster her. Nice change of pace since working with Babette shortly before coming back to Toulouse. "To answer your question, it's my Thu'um."</p>
    <p>"A what?"</p>
    <p>"The power of my voice." He clarified. "When I shout certain words in a certain language, the power of my soul is channeled through to my vocal cords and out." He made gestures as he spoke for added clarity. "Simple as that."</p>
    <p>"I doubt anything is simple with you." Renee remarked dryly. "Surely there's more to your power than that?"</p>
    <p>Raki hummed. "There is, but it will be easier to show you and explain when we get there." A few steps after his sentence, they came upon a small town in the distance. "Ah, a good resting place for tonight. What do you think, Renee?"</p>
    <p>"Why not?" She asked rhetorically. After a week and a few days of traveling with this strange man, she could use a nice rest. Seriously, how was he not tired? Perhaps Renee was just mentally tired. Either way, a stop was welcomed. "So your voice is basically magic?" Renee had to dig further into this Thu'um topic.</p>
    <p>Raki couldn't help but giggle, she made this easy. "Renee, you flatter me."</p>
    <p>"The question - answer it." The Claymore growled.</p>
    <p>"In a way but it's a bit different from that." Raki answered seriously. "Like magic, anyone can do it given enough time and practice. However, my spiritual power makes it easy for me to unleash at full potential and gives me full access to shout powers." Renee found his words to be odd. 'A spiritual power?'</p>
    <p>"Another thing," Raki continued, "Is that it helps me sense the Yoma."</p>
    <p>Renee's eyes widened, taken by surprise by this man yet again. "How?" She whispered.</p>
    <p>Raki still heard her and shrugged. "Spiritual power and then comes spiritual sensing." By this point, they were nearing the town and earning some stares of the few arriving and departing people, many uncomfortable or outright scared. "Before I tell you more, let's get a room and some drinks." Raki said in a low tone. "It'll be better to talk in a relaxed environment."</p>
    <p>Renee nodded and followed him as they looked for the local inn. The usual town of stone buildings in mildly busy streets. She did hear about some people once again making an exodus from the north, given the recent events and news. There were still a decent amount of people here albeit teetering on the lower spectrum.</p>
    <p>They found a sign soon enough, a sign for an inn. A rather cozy looking building too. "Drinks first or a room?" Raki asked as they stopped a few steps from entering.</p>
    <p>"What do you prefer?" Renee curtly asked. She really didn't care. But she found it a bit endearing that he would ask that.</p>
    <p>"Hmm. Let's take a load off then, do a little mead testing." He chuckled as he led them in the building. He hoped that the deprivation from the really good stuff would make the lesser drinks at least bearable. Raki wasn't a drunk or anything like that, but he did drink occasionally and during his time in Skyrim, he tasted some of the finest brew out there and ever since those times, many drinks paled in comparison. He hoped the stuff here could be at least decent.</p>
    <p>He also secretly wanted to see this particular Claymore unwind. A few drinks would probably do this silver working stiff some good.</p>
    <p>They entered and immediately all eyes were on them. A few other weary travelers were inside and were apparently merry making until the pair walked in. Raki and Renee paid them no mind as they walked to the innkeeper behind the desk and the patrons slowly went back to talking amongst themselves.</p>
    <p>Raki proceeded to do business with the innkeeper and while he was focused primarily on him, he could hear the conversations from the other patrons and picked off a rather interesting conversation.</p>
    <p>"- a silver eyed witch with a traveling companion." An old, gruff voice. A typical hardworking man.</p>
    <p>"Not sure if he's lucky or not." A younger voice, something you'd expect from the son of a lumberjack.</p>
    <p>"I say he is. Look at that body." Another voice, someone between the two others and an oddly delicate sounding female, drawing sounds of agreement from her two companions. Raki held back a quiet laugh as Renee stiffened next to him.</p>
    <p>"Mmm. I don't know." A third man interjected dreamily. "If anything, I'd say she's the lucky one." Much to Renee's vengeful amusement, Raki went visibly green. In his mind, the young man was chanting 'Don't Fus Ro Dah the gay guy... Don't Fus Ro Dah the gay guy…'</p>
    <p>Raki had nothing against gay people but was jumpy around those interested in him since he did have a shield brother who tended to be a little too grabby in training... and off it. Damn that Athis.</p>
    <p>"Oi, speaking of silver women, haven't heard from those mysterious ladies for a long time." The woman's words caught of Raki's attention. This town wasn't far off from Pieta, at least not by Claymore standards if he recalled. When he came back to Toulouse, he dug around for information and heard about what happened there and Renee confirmed it yesterday.</p>
    <p>"Pieta... a failed mission took place there that lead to the near annihilation of a whole generation in an effort to quell the rise if the northern king's army."</p>
    <p>A rational person knew the chances of Clare's survival were... bleak at best. But Raki didn't come here to give up. At the very least, he would pay respect. "What do you think happened?" Raki broke from his thoughts to listen to more of the conversation.</p>
    <p>"Don't know. Probably went off somewhere south. Honestly, I think they should've left sooner." The second fellow answered. "Heard there were some bad omens up there. Not to mention those filthy bandits resting up near there now. Fucking degenerates."</p>
    <p>Raki heard enough and Renee could barely notice him tense up. "Hey, Renee. How much sleep would you say you need?"</p>
    <p>"Just an hour. You?"</p>
    <p>"About the same. Excuse me!" Raki called out, drawing the attention of the owner of the establishment. "How much for an hour?"</p>
    <p>The man gave the duo a befuddled look as he looked between them. "Just an hour? You know most inns require payment for a full day at least, right?" Raki nodded. "Hmm, I'll cut you a break though. Just ten beras. But you must leave after the hour." He finished with a light glare for emphasis as he reached for a key.</p>
    <p>Raki nodded as he was handed a key. "You got it. Thank you."</p>
    <p>The duo rested at the inn for said allotted time before immediately setting off to Pieta at a much hastier pace. His need to see this fallen town was even greater thanks to the mentioning of bandits. Potential looters and desecraters that he wouldn't tolerate. He wasn't sure if Renee would help him with them given her mindset but that would be fine by him.</p>
    <p>Killing bandits was nothing new but still highly welcomed in Raki's mind.</p>
    <p>"Raki." Renee spoke after the town was pretty much out of sight. "Why are you so interested in Pieta? Are you looking for something... or someone there?"</p>
    <p>"Someone." Raki answered though his eyes were more focused ahead of him. "I'm looking for that warrior I talked about before. The one who saved my life seven years ago and gave me purpose when she took me in. A warrior who became a central reason in why I'm who I am now." He was somewhat reminiscing as he explained this.</p>
    <p>"That warrior really did all of that for you?" Raki nodded in response. This was still shocking to say the least. Claymores are socially inept to put it lightly and the thought of one taking in and helping a youngster was just inconceivable to her. Renee didn't focus on addressing that though. She felt sadness given the circumstances of where they were heading. "Raki... if she participated in the battle of Pieta... "</p>
    <p>"There's still a chance. You heard what those people said too, right?" Raki's gaze hardened as he looked towards the horizon. "I didn't come back here to give up on the first sign that sparked doubt. If I lived like that, I'd be long dead by now." Then a smirk grew on his face. "Besides... Clare can't be dead. She's stronger than that. Plus, I gotta pay her back for that kiss."</p>
    <p>That last part nearly made Renee stumble on her own feet and nearly made Raki lose his serious visage for one of mirth. "K-kiss?" Claymores didn't kiss anyone... mostly. Certainly not humans at the very least. "You mean on your cheek or forehead?"</p>
    <p>"What?" Raki chuckled out. "No, I mean tongue on tongue contact."</p>
    <p>That detail nearly made her trip again and Raki couldn't help give a quick snort of laughter. "You and your associations are the literal antithesis of typical!" She practically yelled with exasperation.</p>
    <p>"Tell me something new." He couldn't help but enjoy her reactions to his life so far. Sad, or even more enjoyable, truth of the situation was that she was just scraping the bottom of the barrel and at this rate, it was only downhill, or uphill, from here. "Now let's hurry up. I have no doubt there will be a clue up there that will lead to a confirmation. A claymore is a warrior's tombstone, right?"</p>
    <p>Renee nodded. "Usually."</p>
    <p>"Then that's what I'll be looking for then." Raki had no doubt that if there were survivors of this slaughter that they would honor their fallen sisters. He just needed to see what was there and what wasn't from the scope of things. And if need be, deliver righteous justice on any unwanted grave robbers.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Pieta... another reminder of horrendous loss. Homes abandoned, remains buried and preserved by time and frost, and nearly an entire generation of Claymores all but abandoned to die at the hands of the first generation Awakened Beings by the Organization, the ones that made them. A depressing situation.</p>
    <p>Well, not depressing for all. For some, it was regarded with a sense of apathy. A simple necessity to cull the unwanted and uncared for from the world. For the Organization, this was a necessity to remove troublesome warriors. For the Silver King of the North, it was a necessary step to remove a bump in the road on his path of conquering Toulouse.</p>
    <p>It cost him a few brothers and his right hand man, Silver Eyed Lion King Rigaldo. A seemingly terrible loss on the surface, but in truth, that was also regarded with mostly apathy. He never hated his brothers, especially not Rigaldo. Honestly, he respected them, he certainly respected Rigaldo, and he even respected the new generations of Claymores that came after his generation's time. But with that being said, that loss didn't hurt him in a deep sense, if at all.</p>
    <p>Knowing Rigaldo, he probably enjoyed going out with a bang. It almost made him giggle knowing the battle beast such as him who enjoyed being sent off to combat. Always out to prove his strength, his worth through blood.</p>
    <p>Ah, now that Isley thought about it, perhaps the situation he was now in was karma for what he did to them. He sighed, looking over the remains of Pieta. He was tired. Both physically and mentally. Even with his trump card, the situation could prove taxing. Especially when she wandered off like now.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>*Sniff* *sniff*</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Isley hummed. "People... in Pieta? Interesting." He couldn't help but find that a bit odd even if welcomed. He could use some food anyway. And it wouldn't hurt him to pay a little respect. Even if he didn't care for his brothers or claymores, there was still that sense of respect he held for them.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"So this is Pieta." Raki looked around at the remains of what was probably a nice town. Seeing it like this and knowing what happened here tore at him a bit. He's seen devastation like this a few times before, but it still never failed to make his heart ache. "Let's hurry and find what we came for. We can pay our respects for the sacrifices right after."</p>
    <p>Renee nodded. It was nice to hear, a human wanting to honor the fallen Claymores. Even some of her fellow warriors didn't do that. Speaking of which. "Raki, we're going to have to stick together in our search. The suppressants our still in effect and will be so for a while." Just in case they come across any trouble, it would be better for her to stick by who was already her guardian.</p>
    <p>"Understood." They began to move through the town at a brisk pace, looking for what would now be the tombstones of claymores. Looking through the frost covered ruins of a desolate land.</p>
    <p>Nothing for a few minutes but ruins. Raki stopped and help up a hand, signaling for Renee to stop. He heard something, shuffling from a wrecked building around the corner of their position. Renee could hear it too and put her hand on her claymore just in case. Raki looked around the corner.</p>
    <p>What he found was a little unexpected. He expected people to be in Pieta, bandits and looters, maybe even an Awakened or two making this a home. Instead, he found a rather ordinary looking girl pulling on something, trying to wrench that thing free out of some rubble. She was wearing a cloak, had spiky chestnut brown hair, and from the side, Raki could see her forehead was a bit more pronounced.</p>
    <p>"Raki, what is it?" Renee whispered.</p>
    <p>"It's a teenage girl." Raki answered as he gestured for the Claymore to follow. They took a few steps towards her before stopping again. The girl managed to pull the thing out. A full sized claymore sword and she held it with one hand. Normal teenage girls couldn't do that. It was definitely safe to assume she was an Awakened Being.</p>
    <p>Before Raki and Renee could even take a step back, her curious gaze fell upon them. She looked at them, particularly Raki, with curiosity and intrigue but seemed a little unsure. She took her steps nice and slow but froze when Renee reached for her weapon.</p>
    <p>Raki turned to her and signaled for her to lower it. She looked at him with an expression that implicitly asked 'are you sure?' and nodded. The girl saw Renee put her weapon away and was once again slowly making her way towards Raki. The young man himself decided to just stay put and she what she would do.</p>
    <p>The girl began to carry the claymore like one would when they would ceremoniously hand the blade to someone else. It didn't have a symbol Raki recognized. When she was rather close to Raki, she held the blade up for him. She just wanted him to look at it seeing as how she began to pull back when he reached for it. "Why do you have it?" He asked. "It doesn't belong to you."</p>
    <p>She nodded. "I don't like thieves." She whispered.</p>
    <p>Raki was about to ask her to elaborate before he heard numerous steps towards them and shouting. "Come back with my new sword, you bitch!" From the sounds of it, people he wouldn't like. Renee was still concerned given her mindset and the girl seemed indifferent to the new arrivals given how her eyes still focused on Raki as she hugged the sword close.</p>
    <p>A group of bandits, about fifteen, quickly arrived and surrounded the trio. Raki just sighed, already feeling like he knew how this was going to end. He enjoyed killing bandits but then he remembered that this wasn't Skyrim, so there wouldn't be as much thrill to it. Still, that was probably for the best considering who he was traveling with.</p>
    <p>"You there!" One of the bandits, probably the leader given his 'bigger and badder' look. "You know this little rat?"</p>
    <p>"No. She just came up to me and talked about how she doesn't like thieves." Raki said as he gave the man a light glare.</p>
    <p>"Ironic coming from her." The man chuckled. "Here I was, getting merry with my lads and the next thing I know, I find my new sword missing." He pointed to the sword in the girl's hands. "I find that thing fair and square then that thief takes it from me when my back is turned. Probably going to pawn it off or some shit."</p>
    <p>"What do you plan to do with it?" Raki asked while simultaneously making a mental note of the bandits ogling Renee and making some offensive calls and gestures. He would enjoy the conclusion to this encounter.</p>
    <p>"It's a fucking sword." The man answered plainly. "Why do you give a shit? Looking to take it from yourself?" He asked as reached for his... other sword. If that rusted thing could be called that.</p>
    <p>Raki shook his head. "Tell me something. Where did you find this rather appealing looking blade?"</p>
    <p>The bandit shrugged. "Found it outside of this goddess forsaken place. Three of them actually." Two of the bandits, probably his closest lackeys, displayed theirs. "As you could guess, they belonged to a certain group of exploitable freaks." The bandit answered as he pointed to Renee as an example. "If you want one, just take hers. Unless you like your bitches armed." He chuckled as he stroked his chin. "Claymores do have all sorts of uses."</p>
    <p>Renee grit her teeth at that and was about to let these fools know that she no longer worked under the organization. A free Claymore was a scary Claymore to most humans. But she didn't get to, as Raki, without another word, strode up to the leader and punched him right in the face so hard that his nose nearly flattened against his face and teeth flew from his jaw.</p>
    <p>Every bandit flinched at the sight of their leader sprawled on the ground from the punch. Even Renee looked a bit surprised seeing as how the bandit nearly flew from that. The Awakened Being was still as indifferent to what was going on around her, idly looking towards the distance.</p>
    <p>"Has anyone ever told you that your voice is nauseating?" Raki spoke nonchalantly as he reached for his warhammer and mask. "You people", he growled out, "are the epitome of disgusting and I'm going enjoy what I do to you next."</p>
    <p>The bandits, somewhat panic stricken, reached for their weapons as they were about to charge all at once. They didn't have the chance to realize they were dead before their heads and arms fell from their body and blood surged from the wounds. Now it was Raki and Renee's turn to be caught off guard.</p>
    <p>"Eyesores, all of them." A sophisticated voice coming from behind the duo. They turned to see a rather pretty man with long silver hair and blue eyes in a similar cloak just in time to see his right hand turn to normal. For a second his face was devoid of emotion until he smiled at the duo. "It's nice to see that not all humans are so wretched from their layer to their core."</p>
    <p>"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Raki asked, keeping his eye contact with the man despite using his other sense to monitor the teenager as she inched towards him.</p>
    <p>"My name is Isley." He quickly laughed under his breath as he immediately saw the Claymore's face shift to pure terror. "I take it you're well educated in who I am?" He asked coyly.</p>
    <p>Renee put a hand on her companion's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Raki... be extremely careful. This is the Abyssal of the north. The number one of the male generation."</p>
    <p>"I can still hear you." Isley gently reminded her of his supernatural senses. Renee tensed up in fear and Isley waved his hands. "There's no need to be afraid. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. Besides, Priscilla has also taken an interest in you." He said, pointing to the teenager getting a bit close to Raki.</p>
    <p><em><strong>"Laas Yah Nir."</strong> </em>Raki whispered as he rubbed his head.</p>
    <p>Isley raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"</p>
    <p>Raki waved it off and laughed. "Nothing. Just muttering that's all. It's been a long journey." He was lying. In truth, he was checking the surroundings. Other than some small animals, it was just him, Renee, and the two Awakened before him.</p>
    <p>"Rather strange things to mutter. It sounded as if you were speaking a foreign language. You wouldn't happen to be foreign would you?" Isley, in all of his life, never heard anyone speak such words. This man certainly didn't look like he was from any of the parts in Toulouse.</p>
    <p>"I spent seven years of my life away from home, but no, I'm not foreign." Raki decided to put on a smile and politely introduce himself given the circumstances. "My name is Raki and I come from the town of Doga." He then gave the abyssal a light glare. "I won't lie to you, I'm a bit upset you didn't let me have a swing with at least some of those guys before you beheaded them."</p>
    <p>"Raki." Renee hissed as she lightly elbowed his side. Now was not the time.</p>
    <p>Rather than being insulted, Isley's smile grew a bit wider. "Oh, I take it you're the cocky type, Raki."</p>
    <p>"No. I know they wouldn't have been close to a decent struggle but at the very least, I could gain some satisfaction from doing away with trash."</p>
    <p>"Hmm." Isley hummed as he looked Raki up and down. "I listened to a good portion of that conversation you had with the lead bandit. I also see you're rather casual with the warrior beside you. Speaking of which, may I have your name?" He said as he pointed towards Renee.</p>
    <p>Renee hesitantly nodded. "My name is Renee. I'm the number six of the newest generation."</p>
    <p>"Number six?" Isley repeated with a tone that signaled disappointment. "You don't look like much... then again, you are using suppressants." Renee tensed under his gaze. "Why is that?"</p>
    <p>Renee gulped and took a breath. "I'm on the run from the Organization. I'm a deserter now."</p>
    <p>"I see." Isley narrowed his eyes a bit. Then he shrugged and looked towards Raki. "Yes, that brings me back to the main topic. You seem to have an odd fondness towards Claymores. So much so, you go out of your way in stopping grave robbers and killing assailants. Tell me, why are you here?" There was an implicit message that said Raki's well-being depended on his answer and honesty.</p>
    <p>The Dragonborn spoke with the utmost clarity. "I'm looking for clues and paying respects. After I'm done with that, we're leaving together." Raki emphasized this by wrapping Renee in a one armed hug much to her bewilderment, embarrassment, and possibly hidden joy. Priscilla was starting to sniff the air, mostly around Raki.</p>
    <p>Isley's expression didn't change as he locked eyes with the Claymore. "And why are you with him? Be honest." He urged.</p>
    <p>Renee found herself tightly clinging to Raki. "I'm under his protection since I'm no longer affiliated with the Organization."</p>
    <p>"Why is that?" Isley pressed on, not satisfied with the simple answer. He ignored it when Priscilla began to get a little hands-on with Raki and muttering about new scents. Raki on his part was trying to gently nudge the girl out of his personal bubble while keeping his eyes on the Abyssal.</p>
    <p>"Riful of the West wanted me for her personal gain. Raki saved me from her and because of that, he apparently gets to keep me." Renee couldn't help but glare at Raki a little because that 'I keep her' line. Raki sighed and was now hugging both Renee and Priscilla while mumbling a sorry to the former. The latter was being hugged because at this point, she was starting to hug him and wouldn't let go, so he figured he would just roll with it since she wasn't being hostile.</p>
    <p>It wasn't every day you get to hug an Awakened anyway.</p>
    <p>Isley showed a little facial change with an eyebrow raise. "Really now?" Isley figured something was strange about this man. But saving a Claymore from Riful? That seemed far-fetched. "How did you save her?"</p>
    <p>"I won a challenge. She found me intriguing, took a liking to me, and let me 'keep her' as she put it." Raki elaborated.</p>
    <p>Isley stared at him for about two seconds before he sighed and the smile returned to his face. "I won't lie to you, you're a highly suspicious duo. But with that being said, you don't strike me as horrendous and I doubt you're looking to cause me trouble."</p>
    <p>Raki nodded. "On the contrary, we're trying to avoid it. We're just here to find something, a certain sword if you will."</p>
    <p>"A certain sword, a claymore perhaps?" The duo nodded at that. "Follow me. Our reasons to visit this place happen to somewhat align and you've managed to improve my mood." Isley said as he began to lead the group on. 'And you've more than raised my intrigue.' He thought as he witnessed Priscilla's sudden attachment to the male stranger.</p>
    <p>He led them to another part outside of the town outskirts. Impaled within the ground were claymores with their symbols in open view. After Priscilla proceeded to place the other claymores amongst the others, Raki examined each of the symbols as he counted them down. He sighed. "None of them belong to her."</p>
    <p>"A few are missing." Isley spoke up from behind. "Eight of the swords are gone."</p>
    <p>"What?" Raki's face of surprise turned to one of anger. "Could it have possibly been bandits?"</p>
    <p>Isley shook his head. "Doubtful. I had a few Awakened stationed here and they never encountered any humans here. They had to go into the towns further from here to find food."</p>
    <p>"Now that I think about it." Renee spoke up as she looked the swords over. "There was a report not too long ago... swords not being here, an Awakened attack," Renee had to do her best to hold back on showing her fear as Isley's eyebrow rose, "and mysterious strangers taking down said Awakened and saving the hunting party's lives."</p>
    <p>"So that means the chances are in my favor!" Raki nearly jumped with elation. "Yes! I knew she couldn't stay down!"</p>
    <p>"Don't you think it is a bit early to be optimistic?" Isley asked. "You have yet to actually see this warrior and I wouldn't say this proof is solid."</p>
    <p>Raki waved it off and laughed a bit. "I've got evidence that she isn't dead from several sources." He pointed at Renee and the claymores. "So far, I'd say things are looking up."</p>
    <p>"If you say so." Isley replied before he turned towards the claymores. Raki turned to them and Renee, still very, very wary of Isley, turned to the claymores too. They took that brief time to silently pay their respects to the fallen. It was a nice moment. The labels of Abyssal, Awakened Being, Claymore, and human didn't register. Only warriors acknowledging the simple honor the deceased deserved.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Sounds of harsh landings came from several yards behind the group amidst the paying of respect. They all turned around and experienced various emotions. Isley's face grew into contempt and frustration, Renee's was of shock and panic, Raki had one of bewilderment and slight disgust, and Priscilla eyes held just the faintest hint of emotion... she seemed sympathetic.</p>
    <p>Women... nearly naked women with their eyes and mouths sewn shut and moving in a stiff and jerky fashion. There looked to be around eleven of them, moaning and groaning with raspy voices.</p>
    <p>"Detestable creatures." Isley's mood was once again back to the deep end. "Tracking me here of all places." He turned to Raki and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Raki, good luck with your endeavor." Without a warning he took off further into town with those mystery women right on his heels as they removed their mouth stitches to reveal horrendous maws. Priscilla just stared off in his direction.</p>
    <p>"Let's go, now." Renee told him the moment he was out of sight. "They're only targeting Isley."</p>
    <p>"What? Renee, who were they?" Raki asked. They didn't resemble any Claymore or Awakened he'd ever seen before. He severely doubted they were Yoma given their speed. Hell, why couldn't Priscilla or especially Isley sense them coming?</p>
    <p>The warrior shook her head. "They're no longer who's, they're things. They're called Abyssal Feeders..."</p>
    <p>()()()()()</p>
    <p>"... monsters made by the Organization without any sense of self, only primal hunger."</p>
    <p>Isley made it to what was the center of Pieta by the time he was surrounded. His mood was once again down the drain, swept away by the stream of these creatures' forlorn presence. He figured he would tackle them head on yet again. If necessary, he would call over Priscilla if he needed back up.</p>
    <p>If necessary.</p>
    <p>He didn't even bother thinking of holding back his full power. These creatures had become too formidable for that over time too. No, he was going all out as his form expanded into the giant silver centaur being with wing like attachments on his back. His right hand twitched but he had to quickly move it out of the way as one of those demons tried to lunge at his appendage. He used his left hand to catch it by the back of the head after it missed trying to chomp down on his right.</p>
    <p>He crushed its head before it could resist and tossed the corpse against the wall after he created a sword reminiscent of a claymore in his right hand. 'Foul things won't lend me the courtesy of properly arming myself now? They're learning too much.' The other feeders began to circle around at high speeds, like a pack of wolves encompassing their prey.</p>
    <p>Two lunged at him from two different angles. Isley galloped up and swung diagonally, looking to crush one and dice the other up. Neither worked out in his favor as one under his front left leg formed a spikey shield and the other blocked his sword with its own new blade made from both of its arms. The former was pushed into the ground while the latter was thrown back. The bottom one sacrificed its body to snake its malleable arms up Isley's right leg with small curved razors along them. It was going to tear his limb right off or at least inconvenience his movement.</p>
    <p>Isley was going to impale its head with his sword but stopped and turned just as one now on his arm pounced towards his head. Isley didn't hesitate and opened wide before biting right own on the upper body. He quickly chewed on it until it stopped squirming and spat the bloody pulp out.</p>
    <p>It was disgusting. Even his own kind tasted far better than these monstrosities.</p>
    <p>As he did this, another eater helped the one under his leg remove his limb by severing his right leg by eating the upper thigh. He retreated back and three more moved in, taking away his wings before he could retaliate. He jumped away some more before another duo could take one of his hind legs, managing to cut one on a building in half vertically as he did so. 'Dammit, they're mainly targeting my limbs. I need to end this as soon as I possibly can.' Isley got ready to take on three heading towards him at once, priming his sword arm to cut them down.</p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>"FUS RO!"</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p>A powerful shout and those three were blown away along with some debris and small remainders of buildings. Isley turned to the origin of that powerful noise. "Raki? Renee?"</p>
    <p>"Sorry, I would've let you handle it but then I remembered how you stole those bandits from me!" Raki joked as he put on his mask and an annoyed looking Renee pulled out her claymore. Raki would've used the full shout had he the time and Isley wouldn't be put at risk.</p>
    <p>"What are you two doing, this isn't your fight."</p>
    <p>"Call it sympathy." Raki answered seriously. "I'll explain after however. We have to kill these things first." Both Abyssal and Raki turned to see two of those three getting back up from the rubble. Luckily, one of them had their brain matter sprayed all over a wall. "So how many are dead?"</p>
    <p>"Four now. We need to kill two more and they'll retreat." He informed them as the remaining seven came into view. Isley really wanted to know why this man was essentially helping his predator and how his voice was able to do that, but these answers could afford to be put on hold. The Feeders could not on the other hand.</p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>"KRII LUN AUS!"</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p>Raki shouted and a purple haze erupted from his mouth, hitting three Feeders and making them momentarily falter back a few steps as their bodies began to writhe with a purple vein like glow. "I weakened those! Tear them apart!"</p>
    <p>Isley, while perplexed at what was happening, decided to listen and wobbly charging at them with his blade poised to cut a large area in twain. The ones Raki hadn't shouted at easily moved out of the way of the approaching threat but the other three were slow and clumsy in their movements. That suited the Abyssal just fine.</p>
    <p>With a powerful slash that tore down several ruined buildings he bisected two of those three marked ones and severed the head of the other from the neck up. For that small moment of time they were up in the air, he could see that their flesh wasn't regenerating like before. In fact, it looked they were struggling to do so.</p>
    <p>But he took little time to mull it over. With a few quick slashes, he diced up the ones he bisected to point were one could put them in a small box starting with their heads. The moment his blade was relaxed, the rest of the Feeders were making their retreat.</p>
    <p>Raki sighed and relaxed for a split second until isley, still in his awakened form and now fully regenerated lumbered towards him. Renee didn't even bother sheathing her claymore "Once again you strike me with interest." He said as his sword folded back into his hand. "While I'm grateful for your intervention, I must ask: what did you do and why did you help?"</p>
    <p>Raki held up two fingers. "One: that was the power of my voice," he put down a finger," and two: as I told you before, call it sympathy. The thought of someone being hunted like a dog sickens me to no end." He finished as he second finger was lowered. "Also, fuck the Organization." Raki was rarely so crude but he just had no tolerance for people like them. People who would make something like the Feeders.</p>
    <p>Isley then turned to Renee but he didn't bother saying anything to her. The look on her face pretty much said she was dragged into this and still very much ill at ease given how she shakily put away her claymore.</p>
    <p>"*gurgle* raagh." Speak of the devil, one of them was still alive and flopping on the ground as it slowly regenerated, having only a portion of its upper body and an arm back. And Priscilla was right next to it and reaching out.</p>
    <p>"Hey, get away from that!" Raki yelled to her, surprisingly Isley again with his genuine concern. Priscilla reached her hands out to touch the thing. Her price was an arm as the Feeder responded with an arm blade that severed Priscilla's left arm all the way to the shoulder.</p>
    <p>Isley expected her to start crying or something like that. Instead, she took on a face of shock and lashed out, destroying the Feeder with her fingers. He noticed the sight twitch in her brow and a tiny flicker of something he couldn't identify in her eyes. 'What? Is she...' When she looked at them again however, he only saw the same child-like innocence he had known for years.</p>
    <p>"I'm in your debt I suppose." Isley coolly stated as he made his way toward Priscilla. He scooped her up and looked towards the duo. "May we cross paths again in more relaxing circumstances. Farewell." In the blink of an eye, he took off with Priscilla, leaving Raki and Renee alone.</p>
    <p>"So," Raki began, "are you - woah!" He ducked right under a right hook aimed at his face to his confusion. "What the hell?"</p>
    <p>"I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the mountains!" Renee yelled as she furiously swung at him. "Helping an Abyssal, fighting the Feeders-"</p>
    <p>"Technically I was support." He quipped as he dodged a high kick.</p>
    <p>"And being so damn... damn..." Renee growled as she struggled to find the right words.</p>
    <p>"Handsome? Charismatic?" Raki quipped again with a teasing grin visible since he quickly removed his mask. Now he had to work a bit harder to dodge the barrage of fiery feminine fury hellbent on maiming him.</p>
    <p>"Rargh!"</p>
    <p>This would continue for some time until they would eventually set off again on the original course. They were gone by the time the Organization's recovery team came to collect the scraps.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <strong>OMAKE : WHY GAY GUYS SHOULDN'T HIT ON RAKI</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Mmm. I don't know." A third man interjected dreamily. "If anything, I'd say she's the lucky one." Much to Renee's vengeful amusement, Raki went visibly green. Little did she know, some bad experiences with a grabby shield-brother who couldn't hold his mead (damn you Athis!) had left the young man with a conditionned reflex whenever he was hit on by a man.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>"FUS RO DAH!"</strong>
    </p>
    <p>An entire wall of the inn was blown away, as well as the building on the other side of the street. Windows, bottles and glasses broke. Alcohol was spilled. Clothes were torn to shreds with varying reactions of delight, outrage and disgust. Patrons were sent flying and landed in a naked human dogpile outside. Hands landed on naughty bits and coped a feel, both innocently and not, from both genders, on both genders once again with varying reactions of delight, outrage and disgust - on both sides of the feel.</p>
    <p>"Sorry, habit." Raki scratched his head sheepishly as he hurriedly and knowingly dragged the wide-eyed Claymore out...</p>
    <p>
      <strong>*CRASH*</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Not a second too soon, as the inn finally collapsed behind them.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <strong>OMAKE: SHOUTS AND PROGRAMMING</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>"KAAN DREM OV!"</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p>Raki smirked as the eleven Abyss Feeders ceased in their hostilities and slowly approached him. Isley and Renee tensed up but he held up a hand to stop them. "It's fine you two. They're docile now."</p>
    <p>"How?" Renee asked.</p>
    <p>"This particular shout eases animals and animal like beings." Raki explained as the Feeder began started to rub against him and start purring. "Uh, I guess this made them really friendly." He was about to say more but the moment his mouth opened, a Feeder's tongue invaded it and he was pulled down into a Feeder dogpile.</p>
    <p>Renee looked on in horror as armor pieces and clothes began to fly and Priscilla's expression remained neutral save for the numerous brow twitches. And as for Isley, he had four words, "Intriguing but highly disturbing."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <strong>OMAKE: SHOUTS AND PROGRAMMING PT 2</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>"KAAN DREM OV!"</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p>Raki smirked as the eleven Abyss Feeders ceased in their hostilities and slowly approached him. Isley and Renee tensed up but he held up a hand to stop them. "It's fine you two. They're docile now. Like pets in fact. Watch." Raki whistled and all of the Abyssal Feeders fell in line. "Sit." He commanded.</p>
    <p>They all sat on all fours.</p>
    <p>"Roll over."</p>
    <p>They rolled over and whined for belly rubs.</p>
    <p>"Good girls." He complimented as he rubbed their bellies and heads, causing their legs to twitch in happiness.</p>
    <p>"Weird." Renee commented. "Now I want a belly rub."</p>
    <p>"Me too." Priscilla said.</p>
    <p>"I call next." Isley commented.</p>
    <p>"Ahem." Riful cleared her throat from behind them.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I'm just gonna warn you right now... OMAKES. Probably gonna be lots. I freaking love making this story.</p><p>Shouts:</p><p>KAAN DREM OV - Kyne's Peace</p><p>KRII LUN AUS - Marked for Death</p><p>LAAS YAH NIR - Aura Whisper</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heralds of the end...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Renee," He spoke after an hour or maybe two of running from an angry sword swinging cursing Claymore, he hoped she had blown off enough steam to listen to him. She glared at him, but it was the tired type of glare and that was good enough for him, "Good news, we're almost there."</p>
      <p>"Good." She huffed, 'Better not have any more surprises.'</p>
      <p>A few steps more and what came into site was a large stone fortification barely noticeable to most people's eyes thanks to the snow and trees obscuring it, not to mention its coloring next to the mountains. If Raki hadn't already known of its location and the duo weren't trained super warriors with keen vision, they probably wouldn't have spotted it.</p>
      <p>This came as a surprise to Renee, she hadn't expected him to have a fortress for her. Maybe a small cabin for her at most but not this. "That's where I'll be staying?"</p>
      <p>"Yep." Raki gave her side glanced and a cheeky smile, "You like it?"</p>
      <p>"It is rather nice. Looks sturdy." She couldn't lie about it if she wanted to despite the need to be petty to get back at Raki for the insanity earlier. This was way more than the shelter and hiding place she expected to receive. Hiding place... suppressants would help in hiding her, but she only had one left and she doubted she be getting anymore those anytime soon. Still, even while suppressed the fortification could be spotted by any awakened beings worth their salt. "Is there anyone else there?" She mentally cursed herself for phrasing it like that. It made her sound like she craved company or something after spending time with Raki.</p>
      <p>She craved to be alone after being with him. Really!</p>
      <p>Raki chuckled, "Three other people will be there to keep you company," he had to stifle some more laughter after Renee gave him a low growl, "and two of them can definitely keep you safe from Riful."</p>
      <p>That last line really grabbed the Claymore's attention. What type of people or beings for that matter could keep her safe from Riful? She had a feeling she would know soon enough and she wouldn't like it.</p>
      <p>They entered through a large door and had to make their way through a set of spiral stairs. The fortification had to be relatively old yet it was so clean, devoid of webs, fine carpets laid about, torches freshly lit. Yes, there were other people here and waiting for them. Raki whistled, "She really did go to work didn't she."</p>
      <p>"Who?" Renee asked.</p>
      <p>"A really good lady friend of mine you'll meet soon enough." Renee bristled at what he said and how he did so with such easygoing fondness. Now, she wasn't even the slightest bit jealous at the way he spoke about this woman. No, she instead felt bad for this mystery lady, no doubt caught in the thick of this man's insane lifestyle.</p>
      <p>Still... it made her wonder about said mystery lady. She stopped mulling over that when Raki opened another door to reveal a large courtyard outside and ahead of them was a woman in simple yet oddly elegant clothing looking towards the moons. She turned to Raki and smirk before turning to Renee. Her smirk faded and an inquisitive stare had taken over</p>
      <p>"Renee, meet Serana." Raki introduced. "She's a vampire."</p>
      <p>"A what?" the Claymore asked, watching the woman in front of her warily. She was beautiful, with very pale skin and shoulder-length raven black hair, but her face was just a little odd... cheekbones a little too prominent, cheeks a little sunken and her eyes were...</p>
      <p>"Kinda like a Yoma..." Raki didn't get to say more. At the word 'Yoma', Renee had lunged at Serana and swung her sword with inhuman speed. Any doubt the pale-skinned stranger was not human was dispelled as she managed to draw a dagger from her side just as fast and blocked the large blade, matching the suppressed single-digit's strength. Renee's dark brown eyes were staring into glowing orange ones.</p>
      <p>"Should have said it differently." the young man mused a bit dumbly.</p>
      <p>"You think?" Serana called sarcastically as Renee's better leverage slowly forced her down. When she spoke, the Claymore saw her longer canines. Unlike a Yoma's grotesque maw, meant to rend and gorge on flesh, those were like thin, elegant daggers designed to pierce. Suddenly, without the slightest shift in her posture, Serana disappeared in a poof of smoke and... bats?</p>
      <p>"What the..." Renee began as she looked around.</p>
      <p>Raki sighed loudly. "Damn it Renee. Calm down, she's a friend, and while she has a few similarities with a Yoma, she doesn't kill humans."</p>
      <p>"If I can avoid it." the vampire corrected placidly as she reappeared from thin air. Her voice was composed and pleasant, its cultured edge reminding Renee of Riful when she dropped her childish facade, though missing the Awakened's latent menace. "Bandits don't count."</p>
      <p>"As I was saying, vampires are quite similar to Yoma in strength and speed, but they don't eat guts. Instead they drink blood." Raki explained. Renee, who had begun to relax, tensed again as Raki continued. "Hey, it's not that bad, unlike guts, humans can spare a little blood, and they can feed on animals too." He wisely didn't say anything about spreading Sanguinare Vampiris or hypnosis, as he felt this would push Renee's tolerance.</p>
      <p>The Claymore cautiously sheathed her sword back, and Serana did the same with her dagger. Despite apparently being made of bone, Renee noted the blade was not even notched by her claymore.</p>
      <p>"So is this the Claymore you were looking for?" the vampire asked while looking Renee up and down. The warrior had the distinct impression she was being sized up, though not as a potential danger, which was odd as this woman had just narrowly avoided the business end of her sowrd. "Not bad at all." Renee heard her mutter.</p>
      <p>"Nope." Raki scratched his head a bit sheepishly. "Well, you know, things happened."</p>
      <p>"Raki, things always happen with you." She deadpanned, shifting her stance a bit and crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard the stories. Open a chest and find a daedric beacon. Need the Jarl's help and end up presiding a peace summit. Check out a cave and prevent the raising of an undead queen."</p>
      <p>"I'd rather talk about that other cave, who was in it, and how it involved scrolls, cairns, moths and a holy bow." Raki shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Also, speaking of artifacts, there is that crazy staff you got in Solitude, you know, the one that turned Nazeem into a chicken."</p>
      <p>Pink dusted Serana's cheeks. "It was an accident!"</p>
      <p>"He ended up roasted in the Jarl's plate!"</p>
      <p>"How could I know the Jarl's daughter wanted chicken for lunch that day? Besides, hanging around the Jarl's palace as a chicken? What did he think was going to happen?"</p>
      <p>The pair paused, glared at each other, and suddenly exploded in laughter.</p>
      <p>Unseen to them, Renee's eyebrow twitched. Had they forgotten she was here? And what was there exactly between those two? The sheer closeness, the good-natured ribbing spoke of a shared past that had led into a deep-seated trust, like two very old friends that were perfectly comfortable with each other. And now that she thought about it, why was she getting so irritated with it? She never got close to anyone in her life and Raki was pretty much the only life form she had casual interaction with. She wasn't jealous was she? No, no way.</p>
      <p>"Well, he was always a birdbrain." Raki jested, redoubling Serana's laughter.</p>
      <p>Renee *didn't* wish she could laugh like this.</p>
      <p>Okay, maybe she did, just a little.</p>
      <p>If she hadn't been so focused on the pair, she would have noticed a slight flapping sound in the air, or the slight tremor under her feet seconds later.</p>
      <p>"Still," Serana smirked as she finally composed herself, "nothing beats that drinking contest you got into."</p>
      <p>Raki instantly sobered up. "Who told you about that?"</p>
      <p>"Sam says hello. He also left some of his special brew. Said it'd bring back memories."</p>
      <p>It did all right. A hagraven, a ring, a goat, a temple, a goddess' blessing and a staff came to mind. He shuddered visibly and made a note to hide that bottle, though he doubted it would do much good. The thing would probably just reappear in the cabinet later.</p>
      <p>"EXCUSE ME!" Renee snapped loudly, bringing their attention back to her. Raki smiled apologetically, but Serana's demeanor became a bit more guarded. Not especially on guard, just more distant. "Thank you," the warrior continued sarcastically, "now, you said I'd be safe even from Riful here, but aside from being remote, I don't see anything so far that makes me willing to take your word for it."</p>
      <p>Serana gave Raki a knowing look. "Did you piss someone off again?"</p>
      <p>"Quite the opposite actually, we got along pretty well I'd say." Next to Raki, Renee rolled her eyes. They were indeed getting along well enough, if Riful shoving her tongue in his mouth was any indication. "But due to circumstances, Renee was forced to tag along, and needs a safe place."</p>
      <p>Renee glanced at Serana. "I mean, your friend here has to be quite competent to block a sword strike from me, but against a full squad or an Abyssal? No offense, but doubt she'd do much good. So I'll assume you meant the two other people here, except," she looked around the courtyard for emphasis, "I cannot see anyone else."</p>
      <p>The vampire blinked a couple of times, then turned to Raki. "You didn't tell her?" she asked knowingly, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.</p>
      <p>"It didn't come up. And I kinda didn't want to spoil the surprise." the young man chuckled. "You're right Renee, when I said you'd be safe here, I didn't mean Serana. Remember our previous conversation about my power and how it would be easier to explain later?"</p>
      <p>He was met with a scowling Claymore whose eyebrow was twitching dangerously. Oh well, she was about to get her answer, he thought as he looked to the side and up.</p>
      <p>"Then what..." Renee started.</p>
      <p>"Thuri means us, Silon Miin Kriid." a voice she hadn't heard before rumbled to her left and a bit above her. Atop a stone pillar sat a colossal reptilian creature with two horns atop its head and spikes atop its body, covered in red scales save for the underside which consisted of a light blue coloration and dark blue curves on its wings. Renee could also see another beast above the first, dark green in coloration and smoother, like a winged serpent.</p>
      <p>Renee stood there, her heart nearly stopping before going into a full sprint. At the top of her lungs, she shouted, "THOSE ARE -"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Dragons? In Toulouse?" Cynthia was beyond shocked to hear this. She knew those flying creatures had to be something else, but dragons? Dragons and they could make wounds on Claymores not seen before such as the wound on Helen's... stump. All the Claymores in the church, save for Miata, were shocked, even frightened upon hearing this news and seeing the evidence, Clarice especially.</p>
      <p>Clare decided she needed some clarification on this and had ask, "Wait... a dragon? As in, the legendary flying lizard monster? Huge and scaly? Breathes fire?"</p>
      <p>"It was frost actually." Deneve corrected.</p>
      <p>"My mistake," Clare said evenly, "breathes frost."</p>
      <p>Helen raised her stump. "Yep"</p>
      <p>Yuma sighed and turned to the color headed Claymore. "Clarice, if you could please." Clarice nodded and covered her surrogate daughter's ears, "Fuck me," she sighed in a mixture of frustration and anguish as she slumped in a chair.</p>
      <p>Helen smiled and put her remaining hand on her distraught friend's shoulder, "Gladly, as soon as my arm comes back." The warrior cringed when took a look back her stump; out of caution, Deneve had needed to cut off the rest of her forearm to prevent frostbite from spreading, since they didn't know how this kind of magical cold could affect them, or if their healing could counter it. "If it comes back," she muttered.</p>
      <p>"Your arm is going to have to just heal on its own for now," Cynthia released a tired sigh, "at the very least it's not totally unbearable to move right?"</p>
      <p>"For now, yeah." She winced when she touched the end of it.</p>
      <p>Miria closed her eyes and felt the need to grind her teeth, frustration, worry, sadness, and anger boiling up in her. Helen coming back to Rabona severely injured by magic. Magic that came from the breath of a DRAGON of all things, and all they could do was drive it off even with Awakened Beings at their side. The ghosts were only beginning to make their move and things were already going south.</p>
      <p>Then Miria relaxed a little when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Irene's face, calm and focused despite the news. 'That's right', she said to herself. Things weren't going completely south. Clare and her group brought back Irene, the number 2 of Teresa's generation. The only ones to outdo her were literally Teresa and Priscilla themselves. She didn't know how well she could hold up against an abyssal or a dragon, but she knew for a fact that if anyone could help them handle what came their way from the Organization or Awakened beings, it would be Irene.</p>
      <p>"So, what are you going to do now?" Clarice asked, fear evident in her voice and nearly making it crack. Miata stuck to her side in an effort to sooth her.</p>
      <p>Miria remained silent until she suddenly sat up from her chair, "The plans will be delayed but they won't change course. We…"</p>
      <p>"What on earth is that!" shouted a shocked and distressed Galatea. She momentarily lost her cool out of what appeared to be random. Then they all began to feel what she felt. A presence hastily making its way towards their position, an aura that made them nearly shake with uncontrollable fear. Even Clarice to a lesser extent felt the same thing too, but she didn't focus on that as Miata trembled and held on to her leg for dear life. This feeling, this primal fear was all too familiar to Helen and Deneve.</p>
      <p>"What the hell, one's coming over here?!" Helen yelled, jumping form her chair and grabbing her claymore with her remaining hand.</p>
      <p>Miria immediately blocked her off with her own claymore drawn, "No Helen! We'll head out to face the beast head on. You should hold back on this, stay near Clarice and Miata for this one."</p>
      <p>"But-"</p>
      <p>"She's right, Helen." They turned to Deneve who was facing the direction of the incoming beast. "You haven't healed from the damage from the last battle and more importantly, I doubt either Miata or Clarice could do much right now and could use some support." She finished with a gesture to the currently trembling Claymores, the child seeking comfort in the grown one's arms. Helen growled but she didn't protest any further. They were right and she knew it.</p>
      <p>"At the very least, we aren't going in blindly." This statement came from Galatea on her way out of the building, most of the other Claymores right behind her, "Now come on, the dragon is closing in fast!"</p>
      <p>Rabona itself, unaware of what was going on, continued on as normal until a great shadow crept upon the edge. What immediately followed was a roar and a scream of panicked people. The nearest guards rushed to the streets or vantage points and spotted the unknown beast. "What the hell is that?!" A guard yelled to his partner atop a section of the city's walls.</p>
      <p>"It doesn't matter what it is, what matters is that we kill it and fast!" The other yelled, drawing his bow and arrow. Without warning the beast crashed on top of a building and right within his range. Both guards let the strings go and the arrows proceeded to bounce off the beast's hide. At the very least, they got its spiteful attention.</p>
      <p><em><strong>"SAHLO JOORRE!"</strong> </em>It growled, turning its neck to them and lashing its tail into the side of a building, dangerously scattering rubble in multiple directions. Its maw opened and the guards saw a glimpse of blue light until the beast made a swift turn to blast in another direction. To the humans, it looked like it fired at nothing, to him,<em><strong> "DOVFRON KIIRRE!"</strong></em> If the look on its face before was baleful, the look it had now made it seem like an incarnation of wrath.</p>
      <p>"Get ready!" Galatea warned the soldiers before grabbing them by their waists. Not a moment too soon were they gone as the dragon turned and unleashed a powerful breath of cold as it rose into air yet again to rain the death from above, soaring down in a line as it did so and out of reach of the Claymores who jumped after it.</p>
      <p>So far its specific target was mostly Deneve, who barely had time to react to the beast's frost runs. The reason for it became clear once the dual wielder recognized it; it was the same one that they had driven off. Apparently the thing held a grudge on her.</p>
      <p>Cynthia leaped from a frosted building and looked to her friend, "Yuma-san, can't you hit it?!"</p>
      <p>"I'd just make myself a defenseless target, the thing's moving too fast for me to get a good hit!"</p>
      <p>"Damn it!" Miria growled before turning to her fellow ghosts, "Spread out in pairs and aim for those wings, we need to get it to land!" Miria and Tabitha, Yuma and Cynthia, Irene and Galatea, and Deneve was-</p>
      <p>"Eat this!" The voice of Helen roared next to her partner, her extended arm with her sword in hand thrusting upwards to pierce the shoulder of the dragon just as it came darting towards their direction. Her timing was impeccable for the blow struck hard and true upon the left shoulder. It was thrown off course and broke through the side of a building, disoriented from both Helen's strike and midair crash. "Ha! Now that was satisfying, shame it didn't come off though!"</p>
      <p>Miria glanced towards Helen, a gesture for an explanation. The one armed ghost gave her the signature cheeky grin, "I was able to see a majority of the fight and saw you guys could use a helping hand with a good reach. Also that."</p>
      <p>A sudden monstrous screech of pain echoed through sky. Everyone witnessed the dragon lose a chunk of its face, a horn on its left side practically obliterated while its face was sliced off. "QUIT MAKING MOMMA CRY!" roared Miata from a building behind its right side.</p>
      <p>"The giant lizard came a little too close, some frost nearly hit us, Clarice got REALLY panicked, and Miata didn't take too kindly to that." Helen explained.</p>
      <p>Miata blasted off from the building again and from the trajectory of her charge, she was gonna rip right through the dragon's chest. Once Miata had revealed herself, the ghosts were ready to finally sit down and fully grasp all that was upon them, hopefully before the Priest, Galk, and Sid could bombard them with questions. This creature was finished.</p>
      <p>And they were right, however they were ignorant to the spiteful nature of Dragons and had yet to understand that the mighty Dovah don't die in battle without taking an enemy with them. The frost dragon had no time for a breath attack and certainly not enough to lash out with a bite, smack, or tail attack since the sudden attacks laced it with momentary pain. So it chose to go down. Hard.</p>
      <p>It turned its back to the attacker and made a quick flap downward, right into Miata. They crashed into one another, Miata's blade directly piercing its spine and getting close to its heart while the dragon's sudden weight combined with grating scales and smaller spikes punching her whole body. "Miata!" Most of the ghosts yelled and Clarice, who ran out of the building, didn't even bother yelling as she rushed towards the child, dragon be damned.</p>
      <p>They crashed into the front side of a building. Luckily, Miata went right through the wooden door and the dragon's full weight didn't press down on her while plowing her into the ground. The frost dragon rolled onto its stomach and attempted to crawl up, but it was only an attempt due to four swords getting jammed into its shoulders. The blades belonged to Deneve on the left and Yuma and Clare on the right.</p>
      <p>The tail thrashed like a serpent until Irene came from behind and diced its appendage to pieces. <em><strong>"RRRAAGH, DAMN YOU GUTTER SPAWN!"</strong></em></p>
      <p>"So you can speak our language?" Miria said calmly, walking to the left side of its head. "You're surrounded by the way, so I'd advise against flailing. I mean, if you can at least."</p>
      <p>Clarice rushed past the pinned dragon and held up Miata, "Miata, how badly are you hurt?! How many fingers am I holding up?!"</p>
      <p>Miata looked over Clarice and blinked slowly, "Momma, I hate math."</p>
      <p>Clarice sighed in relief and Miria, now with Tabitha by her side and Galatea atop the dragon, holding her blade near its neck, decided to begin some interrogation. Helen stood on the other side of its face, more than ready to gouge out its eye if it decided to pull something.</p>
      <p>"What are you exactly and what do you want?" Miria began.</p>
      <p>"I am one of your rulers, a dovah, a dragon in your... lesser tongue. And what WE demand is your servitude," It gave a sound akin to a quiet chuckle, "Or possibly, in your specific case, complete destruction."</p>
      <p>"He's rather cryptic isn't he?" Galatea spoke aloud.</p>
      <p>Miria narrowed her eyes and raised her sword close to its eye, "Care to elaborate?"</p>
      <p>It nodded. <em><strong>"FO -"</strong></em></p>
      <p>It got no farther as Helen recognized the first part of that horrible, alien phrase. She rushed forward and stabbed her sword into its eye while Deneve followed her lead, stabbing both her swords into the back of its throat.</p>
      <p>It barely moved after that and chose to speak in his final moments, leaving a final warning, "K-kill me and I won't die... you are not... true Dov." Then complete silence for all that remained was a large corpse that left the warriors with much to think about.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Where's the meadery in this place?" huffed Renee. After the reveal of her "protectors" and a more detailed explanation on Raki's abilities, Renee was ready to drink herself silly. First a man who could shout away Awakened, make friends with Abyssals, and had Dragons as servants... oh, and he has the soul of one, "I'm going insane, I have to be. Or maybe I'm in a coma and it's all just a dream."</p>
      <p>"Nope. It's real. Of course, this will take time to get used to." Raki clarified for her. He flinched when she suddenly aimed her sword at him.</p>
      <p>"How... HOW DOES ANYONE GET USED TO THIS?!" she roared. Raki sighed, figuring this was as calm as she would be for at least the rest of the day. Getting her to sit down, listen, and not run away from his lieutenants as far as possible took quite some stamina out of him. He didn't even bother even jokingly asking her if she was gonna sleep without her sword right beside tonight.</p>
      <p>"Well, we aren't exactly human, me a vampire and you a half... yoma?" Serena asked at the end. Raki nodded and she continued, "It's not like our conditions are exactly normal either." Renee turned her sword to her and Serena held her hands up in an effort to placate her, "But yes, he's definitely a unique case."</p>
      <p>Renee slowly lowered her sword and sighed, practically melting in her chair from the mental exhaustion, "Do you have any drinks here?"</p>
      <p>"I'll get you the good stuff." Serena turned to Raki and whispered, "Go ahead and keep working your usual charm," before she left to get some of the better quality mead.</p>
      <p>Raki stuck his tongue out her right as she left, "It won you over didn't it?" he mumbled, "So Renee, do you at least feel like Riful will be the least of your worries?" Probably not the best way to phrase the 'do you feel safe' question, even in a joking manner, but it was a start.</p>
      <p>Renee gave him a weak glare, "That depends, are they strong enough?"</p>
      <p>Raki hummed in thought, "I think she would be warded off at least. Serena could set some magic traps after I go too, so that would help even further. It's not guaranteed safety but I doubt she take you without risking too much."</p>
      <p>Renee slumped further in her chair, groaning out, "Do you really have to leave me here?"</p>
      <p>"Do you really want to risk the Organization having more whereabouts on you?" he bluntly retorted.</p>
      <p>"Dammit. Caught between dragons and demons." Renee growled before her tone softened, "When do you plan on leaving?"</p>
      <p>Raki chuckled out, "Depends on how long you are going to need the familiar company. I'm sure Clare can wait a little longer for me."</p>
      <p>Another blush plagued Renee, embarrassingly brighter than the others. "I'd... I'd appreciate it. But don't let me hold you up for too long."</p>
      <p>Unbeknownst to both of them, Raki's favorite bloodsucker was eavesdropping and their interaction brought about a devilish smirk to her lips.</p>
      <p><em><strong>"DOVAHKIIN!"</strong></em> A thunderous voice rang suddenly through the castle, nearly shaking the very foundations of the old fortification from the force.</p>
      <p>And Raki knew exactly who that was, "Paarthunax?!"</p>
      <p>"Who now?" Renee groaned.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"This really complicates matters doesn't it?" Irene asked her two fellow warriors. The question was mostly rhetorical though. Right now, Irene, Miria, and Deneve decided to take a walk along the Rabona walls while discussing what had happened today amongst themselves while everyone was doing something else. Yuma, Clarice, and Cynthia tending to Miata and checking on Helen, who was drunk, Tabitha and Clare sparring, and Galatea helping the priests care for the people. This was after calming down some soldiers and explaining to Sid, Galk, and Father Vincent what happened and what they knew.</p>
      <p>Miria rubbed her temples while muttering, "That's an understatement. We only encountered one and that one confirmed there are more of its kind."</p>
      <p>"Even worse, they have a plot of their own that I doubt we fully know about. I'm sure the slain one wasn't too keen on sharing much with us. Between the dragons and the Organization, I'm not sure what's worse. I'm honestly frightened." Deneve added. Miria was about to say more until all three turned to the sound of footsteps right behind them.</p>
      <p>The person that walked to them brought about the deep loathing from within all three claymore hearts. His signature smug, smirking face would've made the more hot headed of the ghosts draw their blades right there. But he always somehow knew when to show his despicable face.</p>
      <p>"Magnificent, aren't they?" the black-clad man asked with honest reverence. "Able to soar above the world, unbound by obstacles that are unsurmountable to us. Timeless, free from death, possessing the power to raze the mightiest of men's cities, and to alter the very fabric of reality with their mere voice. Is it surprising they were worshipped as gods once?"</p>
      <p>Miria raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Free from death? That one looked pretty dead to me. Its burial sure doesn't help, Rubel."</p>
      <p>"Even their notion of death is different from ours, my dear. As long as a dragon's soul is alive, its body will wake up, eventually. Either on its own, or called by a sufficiently strong one. Time will be undone, flesh will be restored and it will rise again. It doesn't matter if it takes days, years or even centuries."</p>
      <p>"You seem awfully knowledgeable about those things." Irene pointed.</p>
      <p>"Ah, a face I hadn't seen in years. Did you finally manage to reignite your fire, Quicksword Irene?" Rubel smiled. "As to your question, I am indeed privy to some information. A man in my position has to be."</p>
      <p>"The position of a spy, you mean?" Deneve pointed. "Your masters on the mainland must be very satisfied of you."</p>
      <p>Rubel turned to Miria. "So you finally told them about the greater picture? About the warring nations, and the role you play?" He laughed in amusement. "However this is still but a tiny part of a bigger whole. Greater powers lie beyond the scope of man. I may work for a certain side, but they are not my masters."</p>
      <p>"Greater powers? Like what, gods? You don't strike me as a heavenly messenger." Miria snorted.</p>
      <p>"Gods, no, not quite, though certainly powerful enough to interfere with this realm. This war is providing my lady plenty of entertainment. I whisper some words, I tug some threads of this wide web for one side, and other agents of hers on the other side do the same, to ensure the game remains fun."</p>
      <p>"Just like you are trying to do with us." Deneve summarized.</p>
      <p>"I suppose you wouldn't be kind enough to give us your mistress' name." Miria added.</p>
      <p>Rubel's knowing smirk only grew. "She has many names, but none would ring any bell in these lands. Anyway… when I leaked Miria some information on the war, I honestly thought she'd act rashly and get herself killed but she actually managed to keep her cool." He nodded at the Phantom, who glared at him. "And now you are gearing to revenge against the Organization. Something that would serve my purpose, if you succeeded. But if you fail? You will end under Dae's knives, and Half-Awakening will be discovered. This is not for my benefit, as it could tip the scales. And to top it off, an unknown factor has come into play, one that threatens to wreck the entire board."</p>
      <p>"The dragons." Irene said. "You want us to go after them."</p>
      <p>"Why us? Why would we care more about them than the Organization?" Miria asked.</p>
      <p>"Can you not care? They are a threat to everyone, especially those poor, frail, ill-prepared humans. The Organization is currently the only known faction in Toulouse able and willing to protect them, for a price of course. Destroy it, or even weaken it, and that protection is gone." Rubel dared.</p>
      <p>"And if we die in the process, all the better for you? You finish what was started in Pieta, removing some troublesome strays. Am I right?" Deneved finished with forced calm. The man was openly treating them as pawns in a game, and so smugly too. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. Obviously, reaching for the more level-headed of the Ghosts had been a smart idea from him. Helen would already have punched his lights out, and tossed him in a cart of manure or something.</p>
      <p>"That still doesn't give us a reason not to destroy the Organization. After all, there is a good chance the dragons and Awakened Beings would wipe each other out in the meantime." Miria reasoned.</p>
      <p>"Did you forget dragons don't die when they're killed? There are not that many Awakened Beings in Toulouse. Ultimately, their numbers would dwindle until only the Abyssals remain, and even they would be swarmed. I wouldn't be surprised if either Isley or Riful had an encounter or two by now. Moreover, you don't understand the dragons' nature."</p>
      <p>"Oh? Do enlighten us." Miria asked while crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
      <p>Rubel made himself a bit more comfortable, though in truth, he was giving himself a moment to think. It wouldn't be good to give too much information after all. "As I said, the dragons were once worshiped as gods, ruling over mortals as tyrants, until the mortals rebelled. It was a long and bloody war, that lasted until men managed to defeat the greatest of them all. Their leader, the strongest, the First One. The World Eater."</p>
      <p>"World… Eater…" Deneve repeated. The name sounded a bit grandiloquent, but somehow it sent shivers down her spine. For some reason, she knew this was not a joke. A quick look at Miria and Irene showed they felt the same way.</p>
      <p>"As the name says, a being that could devour the world, the herald of the end of all things. Anyway, with its defeat, the war didn't last much longer, and the dragons that had been killed were entombed. But now their slumber has ended, and more and more are coming back. And while some merely followed the World Eater out of deference, it is said that domination is in a dragon's soul. Many enjoyed the power they had over mortals."</p>
      <p>"And now they seek to restore it. Unlike Awakened Beings who only seek to feed and have no real interest in ruling. It's as that one said, what they want…" Irene started, and Miria finished for her.</p>
      <p>"… is the enslavement of mankind."</p>
      <p>Rubel smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation. Hook, line and sinker. "Precisely. As you can imagine, this is a lot more important than your revenge for your fallen comrades."</p>
      <p>"So what?" Deneve asked in annoyance. "Do you want us to go on a fool's errand, to hunt beings we cannot fully kill? From what you say, this is even more of a hopeless endeavor."</p>
      <p>Not quite hearing a 'no', Rubel made his final push. With fake reluctance, he said, "Of course, it wouldn't be fair of me not to give you a hint on what you can do. You see, there is one who can stand in their way. One they fear. One you can seek." His knowing smile grew wider. "In their tongue, he's Dovahkiin."</p>
      <p>"Dovahkiin?" Miria repeated.</p>
      <p>Rubel pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and began walking away. "Unfortunately, this is all I am allowed to say. It's up to you to follow this lead if you decide to, and see where it takes you. It should be interesting to watch." He then paused and turned to the rogue Claymores. "Oh, one more thing, for old time's sake… if Clare also survived, as I'm sure she did, pass her a message from me. Tell her that her young friend is still alive and looking for her. Good luck, you'll all need it."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief rest and swift departure...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"It's good to see you again, Paarthurnax!" Raki yelled as he made his way to the courtyard, Renee close behind. Both Odahviing and Sahrotaar were perched on the buildings, clearly bowing their heads to welcome the new arrival while Serana looked on from one of the tower windows. Above the courtyard hovered a golden dragon, a rather aged one given its tattered wings, chipped scales, and missing fangs, "Knowing you though, I know you didn't make this trip simply to say hello." Raki's voice lowered as the great beast did, gently shaking the earth with his landing.</p>
    <p>"<em>Drem Yol Lok,</em> Indeed, I did not," His voice was rough yet wizened, a slight rumble as he spoke, "I have made this pilgrimage to warn you and your grah-zeymahzinne of the growing danger that has already made its way here."</p>
    <p>"The dragons right?" Raki already figured a few stragglers would make their way here. It's not like dragons were simply exclusive to Skyrim, "They shouldn't be too much to handle... unless there's more than just a few."</p>
    <p>"There's more of them here?" Renee nearly shouted, not liking this news in the slightest. She noticeably stepped back as the elder dragon glanced towards her. Paarthurnax didn't frighten her like the other two did but a dragon was still a dragon.</p>
    <p>The elder drake shook his head, "There are more than just stragglers. They come in droves. Flocking to Alduin's other lieutenant."</p>
    <p>"Daanlotfel! <em>Tahrodiis</em>!" Odahviing roared, fury brought on by the mention of that particular dragon alone, "He is here!"</p>
    <p>"Odahviing, calm yourself." Raki sternly ordered and the dragon obeyed, "Daanlotfel? Who is this dragon exactly? What took him so long to show up?" If this was Alduin's other lieutenant, than why come out now? Knowing Alduin enough, he should've been one of the first to resurrect and come to his master's aid.</p>
    <p>"Daanlotfel is a <em>dovah</em> whose <em>thu'um</em> at least rivals my own, if not, surpasses it." Paarthurnax explained before Odahviing decided to add his two septims.</p>
    <p>"He's also a treacherous serpent.<em> Tahrodiis Diiv</em>. While his ambition is impressive, his lack of <em>Midrot</em>, loyalty, and <em>Zin</em>, honor, leaves much distaste in my mouth." The crimson drake spat. Raki figured they must not have seen eye to eye.</p>
    <p>"<em>Orin</em>," Paarthurnax rumbled, a little displeased with Odahviing's interruption even if it was understandable, "He is here now and seeks to build an empire of his own, <em>kroniid</em>, starting with somewhere unaware of our existence, isolated from most of the world."</p>
    <p>"Good luck with that," Renee muttered, gaining enough confidence to speak her piece loud enough for the dragons to hear, "The Organization wouldn't let that happen nor would the Abyssals."</p>
    <p>The dragons looked at her questioningly and Raki decided to elaborate, "There are beings here called Yoma and Awakened Beings. Man turned beasts with incredible fighting abilities unique to them, a very small few with powers strong enough to even level an entire forest in less than a second. Then there's an organization made up of warrior women like Renee here, who fight these beasts with superhuman capabilities of their own. It's not that much to process."</p>
    <p>"Ah, the <em>dovfron kiirre</em>, children of the dragon kin," Renee and Raki both shared looks of confusion at the naming of Yoma, "<em>Dovahkiin</em>, you should know better than to think a <em>dovah</em> would overlook such a problem."</p>
    <p>"Or rather an insult." Sahrotaar muttered, giving Renee a barely noticeable glance of disgust. He was lucky Raki didn't hear him say that.</p>
    <p>Paarthurnax continued, "Daanlotfel will see to their <em>dinokke</em> and you know few can match the might of <em>dovve</em>, especially <em>fod mu los</em> unified."</p>
    <p>"That's true," Raki mumbled, "And no faction here could handle the forces of the <em>dovve</em>. At least not like the way they apparently are now." Then and Idea hit Raki, "Why don't I just call out to him? Challenge him one on one like I did with Odahviing?"</p>
    <p>"<em>Niid</em>." Parthunaax answered sullenly, "All you will do is make your presence known. Daanlotfel will not heed your <em>zul</em>. His name would not resonate with you nor him."</p>
    <p>"And that's because?" Raki asked, rather intrigued and annoyed by this information.</p>
    <p>"It is not his true name. He trusts no one, <em>Azhid</em>. Only Alduin knew his true name. There was another, but they are long gone." Paarthurnax snorted a puff a smoke from his nostrils, "<em>Faaz</em>."</p>
    <p>"Knowing him, if he must face you directly then he will order his followers to launch an offensive on the unsuspecting <em>jorre</em> and <em>kipaarnaak</em> while you are preoccupied," Odahviing spoke, growling more than usual, "I know you wish to mitigate damage, so that would not be a wise move to call to him until you have an established foothold on both him and his followers."</p>
    <p>"So what then?" Serena said as she made her way to the courtyard, "Raki can't exactly take on an army of your kind alone or with just us three. The man's charm already got him in trouble with the locals."</p>
    <p>Raki had a faint blush to his cheeks, "Actually, we got along great. A little too great." He said as he scratched his cheek, trying to not notice Serena's knowing stare and Renee's tired glare.</p>
    <p>The dragons, while perplexed yet again by the dovahkiin's nature and his interaction with the non-human females, chose to focus on the more important matters, "Whatever the case may be, Daanlotfel will use whatever means at his disposal to take this land and its denizens for himself. And once he knows of your presence, he will not stop until he sees you burned to ashes, <em>dovahkiin</em>."</p>
    <p>"Don't they all," Raki chuckled lightly before his face developed a stern frown, "Guess that means I need to get going soon."</p>
    <p>"You're leaving?" Renee asked, clearly a little distraught he had to go so soon, leaving her with a vampire and dragons she barely knew.</p>
    <p>Raki nodded, "Later than a day at least, sometime during the later evening or early morning after I recuperate. On a dragon, it's probably only going to take a few hours to reach Rabona from here. My quest now consists of more than just finding Clare and I don't have much time," He put a hand on Renee's shoulder, "You won't be harmed. I swear on my life."</p>
    <p>"Do you even have an exact idea on where you're going to go?" Serena questioned, hands on her hips.</p>
    <p>"Yes. And Sahrotaar is gonna fly me near there. Right, buddy?" He asked, looking towards the serpentine. The dragon nodded though internally groaning. Raki particularly enjoyed using him for rides since his scales were smoother and he was faster than Odahviing.</p>
    <p>Thousands of years and he was still a luxury ride, dammit. At least this dovahkiin knew to return the favor and pay proper respect. The boy's culinary skills with various meats were very much appreciated. He could almost consider Raki… a <em>Fahdon</em>. Of course, he would never tell Raki that.</p>
    <p>""Fine."' Both Renee and Serana sighed, a tad caught off guard at the simultaneous begrudging verbal acceptance at Raki's future departure.</p>
    <p>Paarthurnax released a deep rumble, "Be ready, Raki," The elder had only used Raki's name before he finally set off to face his brother. This indicated his immense worry for the warrior's life, "You will have a true war on your shoulders yet again and I know the damage will be worse."</p>
    <p>Raki nodded. When he came back home, he was ready to fight but this had caught him off guard. So many questions and now so little time. "Come on then." Serena's hands gripped the back of his broad shoulders and started to push him in the direction of the main bedroom, "If you're going to leave that soon, you're going to get your rest," when they were near the door, Serena leaned up to whisper in Raki's ear and he looked as if he choked on air for a brief second.</p>
    <p>Serena carefully glanced towards a very confused Renee and smirked. Great thing the guest room wasn't too close or too far away from the main chambers.</p>
    <p>While Raki needed rest, the Claymore clearly needed a wake-up call.</p>
    <p>Meanwhile, Sahrotaar made his way to Odahviing, nearly whispering, "What's the point if there's no spawn."</p>
    <p>Odahviing shook his head, "Never try to understand <em>Joorre</em>."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Renee took her sweet time to feel the fabric of the bed she was about to rest on, "So soft," she whispered. She never liked beds like this, she wasn't accustomed to it or really a good chunk of the luxuries she's received since meeting Raki. The organization was... kind enough as to keep her in peak performance but she knew why. She was a tool and good tool needed good care. "Your life belongs to us" were the exact words that The Organization's masters drove into her. Her very existence was for the soul purpose of being the Organizations tool, their set of eyes, and she was treated as such. With Raki, she was not a tool or even a Claymore, just a fellow human.</p>
    <p>It was mind boggling. Even the vampire offered her free alcohol after she tried to kill her.</p>
    <p>Something about Raki leaving her alone... upset her. Even if that vampire would show her kindness, she barely knew her like Raki. And those dragons, those monsters she never even really heard of before... she felt like they had nothing but contempt for her, at least one of them did. Only the elder looked upon her with indifference.</p>
    <p>She wasn't too sure how to feel about all of this, how to handle it. No, that wasn't true. She felt something she was sure of. She felt...</p>
    <p>Tingly... wait, what? Why was she suddenly feeling an aura of pleasure somewhat akin to yoki usage? It was new though, something never experienced before. It was causing her to latch onto her sheets and bite her lower lip. She felt warm, too warm, she had never felt so warm in her life, especially not in her nether region. Even her nipples were starting to stiffen!</p>
    <p>This odd sensation felt like it was coming from a certain room not too far from hers...</p>
    <p>
      <strong>*THUMP!*</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"What the hell?" Did something hit against the wall? Was that grunting and moaning she could faintly hear? It sounded like a man and a woman… But the only two people who could be...</p>
    <p>Renee flopped on the bed and hid her head under the pillow. Now she was feeling something else thanks to this adventurer, another feeling she couldn't truly let out or explain. She groaned into her pillow and did her best to cancel out what she was hearing... and faintly feeling.</p>
    <p>"How is it in the span of a several days, I feel like years are being taken off my life... and yet somehow, I feel more alive than ever before?" She mused aloud. All this time she was feeling emotions alien or very rare to her. "More importantly, why am I suddenly so curious about those two and their... partnership?"</p>
    <p>For the rest of the night, even as the moaning went on, she forced herself to resist the urge to act on her newfound urges and the need to see exactly what was going on in the other chambers.</p>
    <p>Speaking of which, in the master bedroom.</p>
    <p>"Didn't you say I needed to rest?" Raki asked the naked woman currently laying on his chest.</p>
    <p>Gold orange eyes rose to meet his brown ones. "That's why I'm making sure you're properly tired first." Serana huffed dryly as she shifted a bit, bumping into something hard in the process. "Which still isn't the case. Damn you and your draconic stamina." she groaned.</p>
    <p>"Being blessed by a goddess of carnal love might help a bit too." Raki said somewhat sheepishly before smirking at her. "Besides I didn't hear you complain. In fact I heard a lot of moaning, with my name mixed in it, and things like 'harder' and 'faster'."</p>
    <p>The glare she threw at him would have terrified a Yoma. But he could easily see the warmth hidden past it.</p>
    <p>"Shut up or I'll bite it." she threatened half-heartedly. "Plenty of blood in there right now after all. Maybe that will keep it down."</p>
    <p>He knew she was joking, mostly, and managed to keep his knowing smirk from showing. Instead his hands moved south to squeeze her flawless bottom, making her mock anger melt into a pleased moan. Serana rose to a straddling position, adjusted herself and slowly sank down on his shaft.</p>
    <p>"Seriously... I'm the one... getting exhausted here..." she grunted brokenly as she moved her pale body up and down. "Maybe I should... invite that Claymore... Could use... the help..."</p>
    <p>"More like she'd chase me with her sword again." he replied. "Also, be nice, her life has been turned upside down already."</p>
    <p>"Fine... I'll relent..." 'For now', she added to herself. "I'll sacrifice... myself to contain... your raging draconic desires... Oh yesssss…"</p>
    <p>"By the way, you did soundproof this room, didn't you?" he asked with a bit of concern.</p>
    <p>Serana smirked at him without breaking her pace. "Changed the... ah! Soul gem earlier."</p>
    <p>He smirked back. "In that case," he suddenly flipped her over so she was under him, drawing a surprised shriek, "I guess I can thoroughly sate my raging draconic desires on you."</p>
    <p>True to his word, he began ravaging the beautiful vampire in earnest, intent on making her scream. Serana's last coherent, and slightly evil thought before she lost herself in pleasure, was that she never specified whether the soul gem she had used was filled.</p>
    <p>Shame this would be only for tonight.</p>
    <p>In Renee's case, it would be a shamefully agonizing night.</p>
    <p>A day swiftly passed by and the mismatched trio stood at the entrance of the fort. It was early morning, a bit before sunrise so Serana could be out without her hood.</p>
    <p>"Weapons properly honed?"</p>
    <p>"Yep."</p>
    <p>"Armor repaired?"</p>
    <p>"Yep."</p>
    <p>"Fully resupplied?"</p>
    <p>"Yep."</p>
    <p>"Well fed and rested?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, mother. Yeowch!" Raki received a tiny zap to the forearm for his mother comment.</p>
    <p>Serena clocked her tongue, "I warned you about calling me mother in that context."</p>
    <p>"Context?" Renee asked, perplexed since she only knew the word mother in one type of context. She was absolutely sure Serana was not Raki's mother.</p>
    <p>"You'll understand when you're older," Serena told her in a teasing tone.</p>
    <p>Renee wondered what she meant by that but decided not comment on it just like how she didn't comment on her peculiar limp this morning, and turned her attention to Raki, "You're positive I'm safe from Riful's grasp?"</p>
    <p>"I don't think she'll find this place. And if she does, she has to go through Serena's magic and not two, but three dragons." Raki understood that abyssal one's weren't to be trifled with, even with a dragon's air superiority, but there was no way Riful would go out of her way to face three of these beings just for Renee. She didn't strike Raki as the reckless type.</p>
    <p>Renee had the same thoughts but being absolutely sure is what keeps warriors alive, "Okay. I trust in those facts."</p>
    <p>"And you trust me?" Raki asked coyly. Renee quirked a brow, withholding a groan, and Raki waved it off, "We'll get there."</p>
    <p>"Honestly, I'd say you're there already. Someone just doesn't want admit it," Serena mumbled, hiding her smirking face from Renee's view.</p>
    <p>The vampire's smirk turned into an expression of surprise as Raki pulled her into a hug. Her pale cheeks lit with a faint blush while she enjoyed her friend's caring embrace.</p>
    <p>"I'll leave Renee to you. Take care of her and stay safe, okay?" Raki asked.</p>
    <p>"Don't do anything too crazy." Serana replied with a soft, slightly concerned voice. "And if you need my help…"</p>
    <p>Renee had mixed feeling at the pair's companionship but before she could start to analyze them, Raki released Serana and went to hug her too. She was too shocked to return it but Raki didn't seem to mind.</p>
    <p>"You'll be fine here. My friends may be unusual, but they're all good people." Knowing Claymores were not fond of being touched, he released her quicker than he had Serana. "Or dragons, but you get the idea." he finished with a grin, blissfully unaware of the swirling emotions the hug had caused in Renee.</p>
    <p>'That felt so… nice…' Renee thought, while all she managed to do outwardly was give a small nod.</p>
    <p><strong><em>"Sahrotaar!"</em></strong> Raki called out and the great serpentine beast answered him. Sahrotaar landed in the center of the courtyard, ready to fly Raki where he needed to be post haste. "I'll see you guys later. That's a promise."</p>
    <p>"Damn right it is." Serena concurred haughtily to cover her slight embarrassment.</p>
    <p>Renee likewise nodded, "Agreed."</p>
    <p>Raki gave one last broad smile, a smile they swore shined with the sun's brightness, before he mounted Sahrotaar and the great serpent was aloft. Renee and Serena slowly turned towards each other with neutral faces. Then Serena smiled slyly and said, "So, let's say you and I have a chit chat over some wine."</p>
    <p>Paarthurnax, resting atop one of the towers, opened one eye to view the pair of inhuman females. That particular<em> Sosnaak</em> always had something up her sleeves and he could feel the shenanigans brewing.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Alright, here is good!" Raki yelled. Being as high and going as fast as they were, even a dragon would have a hard time hearing a human speak.</p>
    <p>"You're sure you do not want me to land closer?" The dragon questioned, a thin layer of concern in his tone.</p>
    <p>"Positive. Don't want another Whiterun incident." Raki shuddered as he recalled that memory of when he flew back to Breezehome on Odahviing. Irileth's yelling, Balgruuf having to do damage control, Farengar's curiosity, and... much had transpired from his unexpected arrival and lapse in judgement.</p>
    <p>"As you say," Sahrotaar descended into a relatively small opening in the forest. Raki dismounted him and nodded, a silent promise of a well-cooked cow. Sahrotaar gave the equivalent of a grin and went back towards the keep while Raki began his trek toward Rabona. A dragon such as Sahrotaar could close the distance rather quickly but from this place, Raki assumed it would take him a day or two to reach the city.</p>
    <p>'Can't wait to see everyone again. Hopefully, they'll recognize me within a couple of seconds,' Raki knew his appearance was vastly different from the last time he was here. So small and childish back then. Maybe now he could beat Galk at arm wrestling without any of his powers. Sid would definitely be looking up to him now. Father Vincent would most likely ask him what he's been eating to get so big. And Clare, if she was there... he chuckled to himself, giddy to see everyone's reactions.</p>
    <p>Having been deposited by Sahrotaar in a clearing a short distance from the road, Raki had made a short trek through the forest until he found the main path. The dragon would not go back to the fort right away, as he wanted to hunt a bit, so he would remain within calling distance for a while.</p>
    <p>While the Voice could call a dragon by name regardless of distance, it would take some time for them to join a fight if summoned from the other side of the land, no matter how fast they could fly.</p>
    <p>Nonetheless, following the road would take Raki to the next city by the end of the afternoon. From there, he would go from one settlement to the other till he reached Rabona. According to Paarthurnax, Daanlotfel apparently thought the Dragonborn was born in Tamriel, and had chosen this remote island to muster up a new Dragon reign away from prying eyes.</p>
    <p>Such irony. He had brought him to Skyrim by chance or fate, and now that he was home, fate sent this new enemy to him. Go figure.</p>
    <p>His musings were interrupted as he spotted a trio of travelers walking toward him. The road was fairly remote, which was why he had chosen to land there. The occasional hunter or woodsman would take it, but those were scarce. Bandits seeking to make some coin?</p>
    <p>Out of habit, he whispered to himself. <strong><em>"Laas Yah Niir."</em></strong></p>
    <p>He didn't like the readings he got nor did he trust those "friendly" faces. There were certainly more than those three not too far behind.</p>
    <p>"Heyo!" a man with curly black hair and a scruffy beard greeted him with a smile. He gave the impression of being cunning and resourceful. A taciturn-looking sandy brown-haired man was with him, as well as a woman with long light brown hair. Their clothes were ordinary, shirts and pants for the men, a long dress for the woman. They carried no visible weapons.</p>
    <p>They didn't need them, Raki knew.</p>
    <p>"Hello." Raki replied casually. He was not casual enough however, as the man held up his hands in a placating manner.</p>
    <p>"Now, now, why so cautious? It's just us three unarmed travelers. The name's Chronos by the way. These are Lars and Octavia." he introduced his companions.</p>
    <p>Lars merely nodded and Octavia gave him a friendly smile.</p>
    <p>Raki shrugged. "It's a secluded road. Plenty of bandits. You cannot imagine how often I'm asked to contribute a small fee. For all I know, you have friends waiting around." The best lie is ninety percent truth after all.</p>
    <p>"Aww, look at us, no weapons." Octavia said cheerfully.</p>
    <p>Chronos smirked knowingly. "True. You on the other hand are mighty finely geared, I'd say. Never seen stuff like this."</p>
    <p>Raki groaned loudly. "I've heard that one too. 'Nice weapons you have, surely you could spare one for poor ol' us.'."</p>
    <p>Chronos barked a laugh. "Yeah, we get those too once in a while. The result is often messy." He didn't miss Raki narrow his eyes. "Don't worry, we just wanted to investigate something a bit further and ran into you. We mean no trouble."</p>
    <p>Octavia continued, "Did you see that beast flying overhead not long ago? That dragon? It landed near the forest nearby, and flew away."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, I saw it. Maybe it was hunting for a meal, those things look like they could eat a bear in two bites." Raki suggested. He had actually seen it before, to be honest.</p>
    <p>"You look oddly calm for someone who came close to a dragon. You're casually traipsing from the direction it landed, and you don't look like a woodsman. From your stance and balance, I wager you have muscles built in an interesting way, enough that this armor and greatsword are completely natural to you, yet you're pretty young." Chronos listed. "I'd say you're an oddity here."</p>
    <p>Lars made a sound of annoyance. Unlike the other two, he seemed to be getting tired of this little dance, despite not saying it. Was he the lowest rank, deferring to the others? Or did he merely have the shortest temper?</p>
    <p>"I don't know. Three people, unarmored and unarmed, yet casually going to check on a dragon? That's also pretty uncommon. As for being calm," Raki frowned slightly, "I've had encounters with Yoma and Awakened Beings, so I'm fairly jaded by now."</p>
    <p>'Oh yeah, and vampires, werewolves, daedra, daedric princes, dragons and other things I'm probably forgetting.' he added to himself.</p>
    <p>The way the trio's eyes widened in synch was actually quite entertaining. Raki's amusement was short lived however as he was forced to raise his left arm to deflect an extending blade. He instantly took a step forward, drawing and swinging his sword at Lars in the same movement.</p>
    <p>It didn't connect either, for Chronos blocked the strike with an arm blade of his own, while his free hand was holding Lars back. Octavia had shifted her stance to interfere on either side, but did nothing else.</p>
    <p>Chronos chuckled a little. "Now Lars, that wasn't very nice, we were having a friendly conversation after all." His voice was calm, but it held a faint undertone of warning.</p>
    <p>Lars grunted but pulled his blade back. Raki lowered his weapon, but didn't sheathe it. Finally, Chronos morphed his arm back.</p>
    <p>"Not bad." he praised honestly. "In a real fight, you'd do better against us than some low-ranked warriors back then. Speaking of which, we never got your name."</p>
    <p>"Raki."</p>
    <p>"'I'll remember it. You know, not many people know what an Awakened Being is."</p>
    <p>Raki shrugged. At the very least, it looked like there would be no fighting for now. "I get that a lot. I used to travel with a Claymore when I was a kid. I know what happens when they go over their limit."</p>
    <p>"Fair enough." Octavia smiled. "Allow me to introduce ourselves again. I am Octavia, former Number Two. Chronos, former Number Four, and Lars, former Number Six."</p>
    <p>Raki raised an eyebrow. "Three former single digits, banding together? This is unusual. May I ask, what brought this up?"</p>
    <p>"What do you think? The dragons of course." Chronos replied. "A few days ago, two of our comrades, Cecilia and Catherine, fought one near Mucha. It was a draw. And that's with two Claymores joining the fight against it."</p>
    <p>"We don't like intruders on our turf." Lars growled.</p>
    <p>"And here we meet a guy who could exchange a few blows with us. A guy with a sword and armor not made of metal, but bone and, looking closer, scales. Coincidence? I don't think so." Chronos pointed at Raki's gear.</p>
    <p>"What, you think I'm a dragon in human form?" Raki laughed heartedly. "Sorry, I'm one hundred percent human. But you're right about my weapons. I once found a couple dragon corpses, not too long ago. Since I'm a fairly good blacksmith, I experimented a bit." He examined his left gauntlet, seeing a long scratch from Lars' blow. "But it's a pain finding new materials to fix it. I'm nearly out so I'm not thanking you."</p>
    <p>The mix of half-truths combined with his honest expressions was apparently enough to convince the Awakened. Their suspicious looks lessened somewhat.</p>
    <p>'Ah, who would have thought briefly attending the Bard Academy would make me a better liar.' Raki thought. Improvising a story on the spot and selling it to the audience with proper acting and intonations were basics, and the best orators could convince anyone of anything. Viarmo had managed to narrate the most outlandish version of King Olaf's Sonnet and gotten praised for it.</p>
    <p>"I see." Chronos said slowly. "Though I have one more question. You claim to know about warriors, yet you didn't react to our ranks."</p>
    <p>Raki laughed again. "Come on Chronos, no offense, but to a human there's no difference between a former Number Four and a former Number Forty. Also…"</p>
    <p>"Yes?"</p>
    <p>The human's smile got wider as he dropped the one piece of information that would shock those three for good. "I recently met Riful and Isley. As far as Awakened Beings go, you cannot top those two."</p>
    <p>This gave the trio momentary pause. Such a bold statement to come from a human of all things was likely true and even if it wasn't, how could they really even fact check it? Most Awakened chose to stay out of Riful's way and Isley was nowhere to be found, though it wasn't like he and the other two males were really on speaking terms; they certainly couldn't go and ask "Do you know this strange man named Raki?".</p>
    <p>Lars verbally announced his immense skepticism. "Are you really sure that was really Isley you met?"</p>
    <p>"Yup. I mean, there cannot be many giant silver centaurs with wings around." Raki replied cheekily.</p>
    <p>Now even Lars couldn't find any words to say. I mean, he wanted to blurt out Raki was full of shit but the better part of him knew that wasn't likely. The more level headed two of the trio thought alike, "Isley and Riful, huh? For you to have met those two and be allowed to go... interesting. Ah, in that case, I guess I have no choice but to butt out. It would not be wise to upset the Silver Haired King and the Witch of the West." spoke Chronos, walking away with the other two behind him. Lars was more reluctant to walk away, giving Raki one last glance before following the others.</p>
    <p>Raki made sure the area was clear before letting out a faint breath of relief, "So many in one setting... no way I could have taken them all on if things had truly gone south." All those high-ranked Awakened in one large group... Raki knew the dragon's posed a massive threat but he didn't think the Awakened Beings would be on such high alert. But then again, this wasn't surprising.</p>
    <p>Raki fought a myriad of dragons during his time in Skyrim and plenty could give an Awakened more than a run for their septims… or beras. A select few, who weren't Alduin, could even challenge those who were once thought above all other life.</p>
    <p>Unknown to the Dragonborn, this statement was being proven right at this very moment.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>As a warrior and later an Abyssal, Isley had fought varied opponents in his life. Claymores could be very imaginative with their fighting techniques, and Awakened Beings came in all sizes, shapes and abilities. Be it Rigaldo's dreadful speed, Dauf's ridiculous durability, or Priscilla's utterly terrifying power.</p>
    <p>This, however, was new. None of his enemies had ever breathed frost at him.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>"FO KRAH DIIN!"</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>The giant centaur-like creature that was Isley dodged to the side. The lingering cold in the air was awful, almost burning his flesh despite the miss.</p>
    <p>'Still not good.' he cursed as he looked up. The blackish-purple winged beast who had assaulted him circled around, its odd compound eyes looking at him. Bracing himself for the pain, Isley forced himself to create some arrows for his bow.</p>
    <p>Slowly, so slowly the projectiles came from his arm. And so painfully. One, two… his sight almost blurred when he tried for a third, making him stop before it could come out fully. He glared at the luminous purple veins on his left side.</p>
    <p>The odd sentence had hit him during his transformation. He had heard it from a human before, it was more difficult to recognize from the vocal chords of a dragon, but he could now comprehend the full effects that 'Krii Lun Aus' had on its target.</p>
    <p>The list included, debilitating nerve and muscle pains, weakened regeneration and hampered shapeshifting.</p>
    <p>The last one hurt him the most, as it all but deprived him of his favored weapons. The pain was nearly as bad, as it dulled his reflexes and limited his agility. This in turn made his giant body an easier target, though his Awakened form prevented him from being physically outmatched.</p>
    <p>Fighting this thing in his human form would be troublesome. About as bad as a middle-rank Claymore attempting to take on a high-level Awakened, with a wooden sword to boot.</p>
    <p>He would actually feel sympathy for the previous batch of Feeders who had received it, if those things had any sentience.</p>
    <p>More frost breaths rained down. The ground around him was getting increasingly frozen, forcing him to watch his footing. If he slipped on the ice, he knew the dragon would pounce on him. On the other hand, if he could get a good shot and make it land, he'd have a chance.</p>
    <p>Isley carefully, meticulously aimed his arrows. Thankfully, he had a lot of practice at hitting moving targets. Some Awakened could even fly, though not as high. But nothing his vast experience couldn't compensate.</p>
    <p>Observing his target, he fired his arrow as he saw the dragon shift its weight to veer. With the power of his Awakened form, it flew much faster than any bow could launch it, reaching the beast near-instantly. Still the dragon managed to avoid it.</p>
    <p>Isley had expected this. He shot the second arrow even faster before the dragon had straightened itself in the air. That one was just barely dodged, which such haste the dragon was forced to sacrifice its balance to do it, almost flopping and frantically flapping its wings to recover.</p>
    <p>Which was still within Isley's plans. With no hesitation, he yanked the third, half-formed arrow from his arm and notched it. The pain was like ripping off his bone while set on fire, and the arrow came out with bloody chunks of flesh attached to it, but it was usable.</p>
    <p>And use it he did. While the dragon was still nearly immobile from attempting to right itself from its stumble, Isley shot this arrow even faster than the previous one.</p>
    <p>Had it been half a second faster to recover, the beast would have avoided damage. As it was, the arrow punched a large hole through its left wing and tore a long, deep gash its side. The damaged wing made it impossible to stay in the air, causing it to crash thunderously to the ground. The impact made the earth shake and kicked up a large cloud of debris.</p>
    <p>Isley wasted no time and ran to the downed creature. While this was a perfect opportunity to run his opponent through with a lance, he was still unable to shapeshift, and couldn't even morph his bow back into a hand. Instead he decided to make good use of his centaur-like body and stood on his hind legs, only to slam his front hooves down into the dragon's scaly back. The beast was only half as big as him, granting his the height advantage.</p>
    <p>Much like a horse trying to stomp a snake, Isley brought down his front legs down again and again. The dragon roared in pain and fury, a haphazard frost breath tore through the side of Isley's lower body, but the Abyssal forced himself to ignore the icy pain. Thankfully, the scales began to crack visibly under the relentless assault, and Isley even managed shatter the injured wing fully.</p>
    <p>Then powerful jaws snapped into his rear left leg. In a display of its own strength, the dragon swung its neck and threw the giant Awakened away. The impact shattered parts of his body, such as the wing-like appendages and the horns of his faceplate.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>"GAAN LAH HAAS!"</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>A wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit Isley. Suddenly he felt he had been fighting for days. Pain shot through him and he saw his injuries worsen, the self-inflicted wound on his left arm suddenly getting deeper and wider, and the frostbite of the hole in his side spreading tremendously.</p>
    <p>Conversely, he watched as the dragon's injuries healed noticeably in front of his eyes. The wing snapped back into place and the hole patched itself somewhat. Not enough to take off, but the clawed limb could once again be used to attack.</p>
    <p>The dragon lumbered toward Isley who tried to lunge at it. Unfortunately, the Drain Vitality shout had weakened his injured rear leg further, making it snap cleanly when he shifted his weight to charge. Isley lost his balance, his rear end unable to support the load, and the dragon jumped at him. The beast stood nearly upright on its own rear legs, wrapping its forelimbs around his body to keep him still. The long neck extended to its full length so Isley had to look up at the odd compound eyes.</p>
    <p>The fanged maw opened and came down to bite his head off. He managed to tilt his torso to the right and the fangs sank all the way into his shoulder and a large part of his upper chest. Isley roared in pain, his front legs kicked at the dragon's belly, his right hand clawed at its left side and his bow hitting the other.</p>
    <p>Isley's fingers found a grip on the damaged scales which he gruesomely ripped off. The softer, vulnerable flesh was exposed and he shoved his hand in it, seizing, tearing, goring the beast. A muffled roar was heard, the clamping jaws slacked just a bit, and a mighty shove forced his opponent away, taking away a sizeable chunk of the Awakened's chest.</p>
    <p>Both were grievously injured now. Isley's left shoulder was barely attached to his body, hanging by a strip of flesh and skin, and his rear leg was useless. On the other hand, the dragon's scales were cracked all over, blood oozing visibly, and a large hole in its left side was pouring more of the crimson liquid.</p>
    <p>The reptilian face smirked evilly at Isley and spoke. "<em><strong>GAAN</strong></em>…"</p>
    <p>Isley was moving as soon as its mouth opened. If both his rear legs had been valid, the gap would have been closed near instantly, but this was not the case here.</p>
    <p>"…<strong><em> LAH</em></strong>…"</p>
    <p>The dragon saw the injured Abyssal wouldn't quite make it in time. Victory was its.</p>
    <p>Isley came to the same realization and did the first thing he could think of. He seized his mangled morphed arm with his good hand, ripped it off his body and swung it at the dragon's face. It connected, jerking the beast's head to the side just as the 'HAAS' was said, and the shout went astray.</p>
    <p>For a split moment, the dragon's throat was exposed.</p>
    <p>Knowing he had to finish this battle here and now, Isley shifted his grip on his severed arm, pushed forward and stabbed the sharp point of the bow into the vulnerable point with all his strength and mass. It punched through the softer, more flexible scales, the impact nearly bowling the beast onto its back. Isley pushed harder, forcing on its side to the ground, and kneeled with his front legs on the neck.</p>
    <p>The dragon thrashed under Isley, its tail and wings lashing frantically. A clawed thumb stabbed Isley in his exposed side but he didn't relent and forced his improvised weapon further into the neck. A croaking gurgle was heard as it went deeper and deeper until it pierced all the way through, blood pouring from the dragon's mouth and soaking the ground.</p>
    <p>Finally the monster went limp under the Awakened, its thrashing limbs falling lifelessly to the ground and no longer moving. Isley slowly allowed himself to relax, the tension leaving his body. It took several more minutes until he could shift back into his human form.</p>
    <p>The naked silver-haired man remained kneeling in exhaustion. This had been the closest fight in his life. While hard-fought, his battle with Luciella had not come this close to his defeat. The Feeders had yet to grow enough to push him this far, though he knew it was a matter of time. And he was not proud enough to think he had ever stood a chance against Pricilla.</p>
    <p>But this… teetering on the edge, being one step away from death… It was oddly exhilarating. It reminded him a bit of his time as a warrior.</p>
    <p>He let out a small chuckle, which turned into a full laugh.</p>
    <p>Still, his situation was not good. The previous encounter with the Feeders had left him with surprisingly few injuries thanks to the unexpected assistance. Therefore, for the first time in a while, he was actually able to greatly recover before the next fight, instead of barely hanging on. This unexpected battle however had left him with new injuries, so he would be at a greater disadvantage when the Feeders appeared again. That is, unless he could find a large amount of food. His gaze fell upon the corpse of his opponent.</p>
    <p>"I wonder…"</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another huge thanks to good ol' Dany boy for this chapter and beta-ing as usual! Dude wrote the Legendary Dragon Vs Isley fight and the encounter between Raki and the Awakened group. Speaking of which!</p><p>Dany's note : Working with Serendipitous in this is a lot of fun, so thank you man for taking up the challenge! And readers, please let us know what you think, reviews make fics go round… and seriously, Serendipitous deserves them after how much I bug him with details.</p><p>You're welcome Dany. Lol, "bug me for details" he says. That's one of the reasons this fic is so fun to write! Now, Translations:</p><p>Diiv – Wyrm</p><p>Fod mu los - when we are</p><p>Faaz - pain</p><p>Tahrodiss - treacherous</p><p>Azhid - Bitter</p><p>Orin - Quite</p><p>Thu'um - storm voice</p><p>Fahdon - friend</p><p>Drem Yol Lok - Greetings/peace fire sky</p><p>Dinokke - deaths</p><p>Kroniid - conquer</p><p>Zul - voice</p><p>grah-zeymahzinne – allies</p><p>Daanlotfel / Daan Lot Fel – Doom Great Ferocity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The slayer's return...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>For most of his childhood, Raki had never seen cities as he had only ventured into small towns alongside his brother on occasion. When he had first seen the city of Rabona, he had been amazed by the scale and architecture, like a hive of humans just busting around and living their daily lives within the confines of its great walls.</p>
    <p>Looking at it again after all these years, after doing so much exploration, he had to say that Rabona, while not as impressive as his first time seeing it, was still something grand to behold. It made cities in Skyrim look rather pale in comparison, even Solitude. Though the people here were the exact opposite. They were all small and thin compared to the denizens of Skyrim. Sometimes they made him feel like a giant in comparison. Rather ironic given how he was before he was taken away. To be fair though, everyone in Skyrim could put up a fight and many folk there had a good deal of muscle to them. Perhaps Raki's definition of small became broader thanks to his time with the companions.</p>
    <p>He also noted the mood of the area was less than lively to say the least. There seemed to be barely any small talk and people rushing in and out of the city. Were he any smaller or less built, he would've been tossed back and forth by the crowds, maybe even trampled if he were still a kid. As he was however, he could make his way easily.</p>
    <p>Once he arrived at one of the city gates, the guards had stopped him from seeking entrance. While many people no doubt went in and out every day, security must've been increased after the incident six years before in an attempt to identify possible Yoma. They also had an awfully large amount of archers stationed along the walls though and they kept their eyes on the skies.</p>
    <p>Raki didn't like the signs of that. He had suspicion of why the security may be so buffed and focused on ranged combat but he knew better than to jump to conclusions. Yoma could fly after all...</p>
    <p>"That's one big hammer!" One guard said, whistling appreciatively. It broke Raki from his thoughts.</p>
    <p>"What are you going to do with that?" Another asked, sounding a tad cautious. "Bring down a house?"</p>
    <p>The young man laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. It seemed that no matter where he went, his hammer could always draw attention, somehow even more so than his attire.</p>
    <p>"So what's your business in Rabona? Ever been here before?" the first guard asked.</p>
    <p>The man smiled fondly. "Yes, a few years ago with a friend. I have many memories here, some good, and some not so good, but just as precious. I wanted to visit some people I met back then."</p>
    <p>The guards shared a look. If the guy knew some citizens, maybe they'd vouch for him. "Really, who, if you don't mind me asking?"</p>
    <p>He shrugged. "No big deal. First there was a pair of guards named Galk and Sid, though I think Galk was a lieutenant or captain back then. There was also Father Vincent at the Church. Though I doubt they'd recognize me now, I was a short scrawny kid last time."</p>
    <p>"Yup, definitely not fitting anymore. Tell you what kid, I know those two, and they're off duty at the barracks right now. My own service has just ended so how about I tell them you're here?"</p>
    <p>The young man smiled gratefully. "You'd do that? Thanks, it'd definitely save me the trouble of finding them."</p>
    <p>"No sweat kid. Which name should I give them by the way?"</p>
    <p>He happily told them, "Raki."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Galk and Sid had seen a lot of crazy shit in the past few days. First off was Agatha, this crazy strong awakened being, who was later dispatched by Claymores, one of them being an old acquaintance named Clare. But the biggest and most surprising thing was the literal dragon raining down frost in the entire city. The "big scaly fucker", as Sid and Helen like to put it, didn't even feel dead when they buried it. Creepy as hell.</p>
    <p>Then there's this guy in his strange get up, smiling at them like he knew them or something. "Is this all we were brought to see?" Said the shorter of the duo, irritated at what may be a waste of time. Time he could use for his work and relaxation if hopefully at all possible.</p>
    <p>Galk glanced at his partner and lightly scowled at him. "There's no need to be rude, Sid."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, Sid." The man spoke, garnering their full attention. "You guys don't recognize me?" The man asked before he pointed the corner of his face where a scar resided just above his eye.</p>
    <p>It took a moment for the guard pair but once realization came, their mouths were gaping for many reasons. Seeing Raki at the city entrance again was a close second to the dragon surprise and the first words to come out one of the guards gaping mouths was, "Holy hell, I think you're bigger than Galk now, kid.", from the eloquent mouth of Sid.</p>
    <p>"Glad to see you too, Sid." Raki laughed boisterously, not all surprised by their reactions. He turned to Galk and said, "And I'm glad to see you too, Galk."</p>
    <p>"It's good to see you again. You've grown, Raki." The man told him as he walked up to him and nudged his shoulder. "Forgive us for taking a while to get here. Everyone's been on edge lately."</p>
    <p>"I could tell something was going on." Raki said as he made a nod to the guards around the perimeter. Galk and Sid grimaced before urging Raki to follow them onward into the city. "Don't tell me something actually assaulted the entire city. It looks like a lot of damage happened here." the young man spoke as he followed them. Inside the city, the mood felt even bleaker. Many people kept their eyes to the skies and seemed to regard each other with more caution or even outright suspicion. Had Raki not been accompanying Galk and Sid, he would surely have received more than stares or even a few glares. He actually saw some carpenters, working on destroyed buildings, who were actually being accompanied by a few guards and he swore he heard the words "End of times!" come from somewhere.</p>
    <p>"Twice." Sid sighed out, clearly mentally tired from the commotion and work. "It happened twice and both were unexpected in their own ways."</p>
    <p>"Especially the recent attack." Galk went on, his features hardening. "Awakened beings and even Yoma are terrifying enough but that thing, the beast that attacked us a few days ago, really drove fear into the hearts of Rabona."</p>
    <p>Raki's eyes narrowed and he drew closer to guards side to whisper, "What beast exactly?"</p>
    <p>Sid and Galk glanced at each other. Sid turned to Raki and asked, "You ever hear of a dragon, kid?" Raki's breath hitched and Sid shook his head, "Yeah, I wouldn't believe it on hearsay either. But that's what happened."</p>
    <p>Galk nodded and his fists clenched at his sides. "Were it not for the Claymores' efforts, this city would no doubt be in ruins. We were powerless."</p>
    <p>Sid smirked, "It's a good thing your little girlfriend was here." He teased. His smirk dropped when he saw the less than amused look on Raki's face. Galk nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, much to the smaller man's annoyance.</p>
    <p>Raki was momentarily flabbergasted before he silently cursed. Clare was here! She was here! But a dragon of all things attacked Rabona. Was it random? No, this place was too large for single dragon to attack, too much effort unless the dragon were truly powerful. Considering how intact the city was, he doubted its power. There had to be some deeper motive than a simple attack, not with all these smaller towns to prey upon. Did Daanlotfel send a scout? No, a scout would surely be smart enough not to attack unless told to right... unless they were idiotic. Bah, he could mull over the motives later and unfortunately, the inquiry on Clare had to be put on hold, "Where did the <em>dovah </em>- I mean, dragon go?"</p>
    <p>His question threw both the guards off. Galk found it rather odd he didn't jump on finding Clare and went straight for the dragon. Sid quirked a brow and answered, "It didn't go anywhere, the Claymores killed it. We buried it." He was about to ask about that one word Raki had said until said fellow spoke first.</p>
    <p>"Where?" Raki asked, his tone growing harsher then he intended.</p>
    <p>"In the west outskirts of the city." Galk answered. This new Raki had the guard duo slightly unnerved. He sounded so cold and serious compared to his old self. His physical changes certainly made his attitude shift more off putting.</p>
    <p>"Take me there," It practically came out as an order, "and bring some soldiers, you'll need to do some digging."</p>
    <p>"What the hell? Why?" Sid didn't appreciate being ordered around, Raki was big but he still a kid compared to him, but he was more concerned about Raki wanting to see a damn corpse. Sure, Dragons were interesting as they were terrifying but let the dead be, especially a fire breathing death lizard. Oh wait, frost breathing.</p>
    <p>Raki's gaze softened and he mentally chastised himself for his lack of an explanation. "It's hard to explain so it's better if I just show you. Let me be extremely clear, that dragon is not dead and time is not our side." Raki suddenly reached out and put his hands on their shoulders. "You need to take me to the corpse."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Dozens of burly soldiers were hasty in their work while other soldiers stood guard in case of any attack. They dug like their lives depended as they were spurred on by their commanding officer Galk who seemed as worked up as the day of the dragon attack. Cid and some stranger looked on with the other guards.</p>
    <p>Everything seemed to run... somewhat usual that day until Sid and Galk started rounding up men to do some digging before they met with some oddly dressed man outside the City gates away from the populace. Next they knew was that they were being told to dig up the monsters shallow grave. "Faster! Goddamn you, Faster!" Galk roared as he dug away at the soil.</p>
    <p>And so the others dug faster until someone, a young guardsmen who was most likely in his twenties, stuck something hard and said, "We're almost there, sir! I hit something!"</p>
    <p>"That's good! Now - "</p>
    <p>"All of you get back!" The stranger now spoke, or roared rather, and took out one of his weapons, the giant warhammer, as he walked to the grave.</p>
    <p>Everyone, even Galk, stared at him. They were surprised by the power of his voice and questioned his order. A few were keen on speaking up to question such a command out of the blue, friend of their commanders or not, until they felt the ground beneath them shake and rumble.</p>
    <p>"Are deaf or daft, get out the way, <em>Joor</em>!" The stranger yelled. The men scrambled to move out of the way and for some, it wasn't a moment too soon before the titanic reptile burst from the ground. It was an explosion of sediment and frozen bits as a stream of the biting cold erupted from its maw.</p>
    <p>Some soldiers were not so lucky and tossed away with a great force, breaking bones and a few outright dying. The beast towered over these mere mortals. Seeing this creature fly to and fro from afar was one thing, frightening on its own, but to be so close to it was far worse. Some of these men were outright petrified, as if an ancient terror had awoken in their hearts.</p>
    <p>The fear Agatha put into them was nothing compared to this primal terror.</p>
    <p>Adding to the horror was the fact that the beast was not even fully healed. A full third of the skull was visible on the right side, an empty eye socket gazing straight at them like a hole threatening to devour their souls. Chunks of flesh were still missing, showing bones and organs through the gaps all over the body.</p>
    <p>Yet those were healing before their eyes, if you could call it that. Rather than flesh growing back, motes of light seemed to gather on the wounds and turn into whatever was needed. This was not the accelerated healing of a normal Claymore or even the fast regeneration of a defensive type. It was more like the very concept of damage was being undone before their eyes, wiped away by a higher power.</p>
    <p>This thing... was it alive or dead now? No, it was definitely alive... Then had it been dead when they had buried it?</p>
    <p>If not... could they even die then?</p>
    <p>The young soldier who struck it first was right under its snout and at the end of its baleful gaze. The missing eye formed into its rightful place. Somehow, this was even more terrifying than the rows of teeth in the maw that was opening to rip him apart. What could mere men do against this? He couldn't even let out a scream and his mind submitted to what seemed to be a predetermined fate.</p>
    <p><em>"Qiilaan wah Dinok." </em>the dragon commanded imperiously.</p>
    <p><strong><em>"MUL QAH DIIV!" </em></strong>came from the voice of the stranger. Everyone, the great drake included, turned to the stranger to see him be enveloped by a mysterious light, an aura that formed into a spiked armor. No one knew what to make of this and those who could move suddenly found the strength to get clear of this beast, the young soldier included. Only the dragon knew what this was and knew to fear it.</p>
    <p>"Stay back, <em>joor!" </em>The stranger commanded. "This is my prey! <strong><em>FUS RO DAH!" </em></strong>The man roared and blew the dragon away from the soldiers. It was tossed like a rag doll for many meters and left great gouges in the earth.</p>
    <p>The soldiers didn't notice it but the dragon was horrified and was now feeling the same primal terror he made the humans feel. But unlike them, he was a dragon, a <em>Dovah, </em>and was not limited to running in order to flee. It turned from the man and prepared to take flight, to spread the warning of what was coming to its comrades<strong>, </strong>and to its <em>Thur</em>.</p>
    <p><strong><em>"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"</em></strong> Then came what the dragon found to be a foul set of words that surged from the man's mouth. The Dragon flopped back to the ground as it could not fly and felt as though a great, terrible weight was put on its body. It was left at a greater disadvantage now and knew that. <em>"Hi nis filok, lir!"</em></p>
    <p>The dragon roared and prepared to blast a cone of cold only to find its jaw forcefully shut by the swing of the man's great hammer. Scale, flesh, and bone caved under the blow as the Dragon's head shot up. That one blow gave the stranger another opening and he rushed under the dragon to pound his hammer against the beast's chest.</p>
    <p>The dragon screeched in pain. Rather than a breath of frost, a gush of blood spewed from its mouth. If anyone unfamiliar with dragon anatomy had to guess they would say its lungs must've been severely crushed from that strike.</p>
    <p>The dragon toppled over to fall on its side and let out a strangled<strong>, </strong>pitiful hiss. The man shook his head as if he was disappointed by the display. He walked over and put his foot on the beast's neck, <em>"Naan laan rot?" </em>He said in a disinterested tone.</p>
    <p><em>"Ag, Dovakiin!" </em>It hissed out. Then in one press of the man's foot a loud snap was heard and the dragon let out a one last choked sound of pain before it went still. Within an instant, glowing orange specks of light started forming on the carcass until it was covered in orange light entirely and the light started heading towards the man in a swirl of blue and orange.</p>
    <p>This went on for a few seconds until the beast's body was nothing but bone. The man chuckled as his glow dissipated and said, "And that is how you know a dragon is truly dead."</p>
    <p>No one else said anything until a few random soldiers pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the man. They started shouting questions at him and jeered at what they saw as a possible monster.</p>
    <p>"What are you!?"</p>
    <p>"What did you do, demon!?"</p>
    <p>"Fucking freak, you aren't human!"</p>
    <p>Despite the dragon being dead, much more dead than before, tensions ran high and fear clouded any judgement. The man himself seemed unfazed but had a hand near the hilt of his hammer just in case.</p>
    <p>"ENOUGH!" This came from their commander Sid this time, looking just as enraged and stern as Galk. "This is how you treat a guy who saved your worthless asses!?" No one said anything and the guardsmen slowly lowered their weapons. "Everyone get your shit together and start helping the wounded or worse. Anyone who tries to start something with the dragon slayer here will answer to me or worse yet, Galk! Got it!?"</p>
    <p>The men immediately put away their weapons and hastily did as they were told. They knew better than to question their commanders. Still, the question of "Who was this man and what is he?" ran through their minds.</p>
    <p>Through minds farther away however, another question came to mind...</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Within the walls of the church, Galatea was shaking. First she felt the aura of that dragon rise from its grave and prepared for another battle, with much worse odds than before. Then she felt it fade until it was snuffed and this strange aura of power started to radiate from the same area. It was faint yet it still managed to pull out these strange intense feelings from within her core. It was as if she felt a sudden urge to bow in submission like some wolf or, for an even more fitting simile, like a lioness submitting to a new pride leader. And then like that it was gone while she was only left with further questions, the main one being, "What in the nine levels of hell was that?"</p>
    <p>And she wasn't the only one questioning herself. Clarice and her surrogate daughter felt the same albeit only akin to the wolf analogy. Miata was still young despite her combat effectiveness and Clarice, being a color head, was far more connected to her human ancestry than her incredibly distant draconic one.</p>
    <p>Other beings felt this too, to a stronger degree despite not being so close to the ground zero of this power.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Octavia and her fellow awakened immediately scrambled to come to their sense after that sudden surge of that strange aura. First it was that terrifying one, the same one that made two of her companions shiver. They immediately started heading towards it in their true forms to investigate and eradicate if necessary. Then out of the blue it was gone and replace by another power, one that made them all do a double take.</p>
    <p>It was faint but from that little shimmer of strange, rising power alone, the awakened felt an odd sensation. It was as if their bodies were telling them to yield and recognize a power beyond them.</p>
    <p>Few of them felt a somewhat similar experience before such as when Isley and Luciela fought long ago, or in two of the members case when they fought an actual dragon, but it was somehow deeper than that. Their inhuman instincts were screaming from a distance and in another language yet the message seemed so clear: submit or die. They all felt their appendages ready to either take them to the source or far from it.</p>
    <p>Yet that wasn't the end of it either, no. The female awakened felt something many barely paid attention to anymore or even in some cases had long discarded and that was the sensation of sexual arousal. Yoki was said to be akin to carnal urges but it wasn't outright that, it was most certainly not that sudden hot flash they felt. Awakened were carnivorous monsters that gave into to their primal side but nothing like that, not like beasts nearly going into heat.</p>
    <p>Then it dissipated without a trace.</p>
    <p>All Octavia, who was the fastest and farthest among them, could hesitantly say was, "What the pure fuck was that?"</p>
    <p>The closest of the awakened to her nodded.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Isley broke from his musings on that tiny sensation he felt off in the distance and turned towards his current companion, "Priscilla, are you feeling alright?"</p>
    <p>The girl said nothing and continued to stare off into the distance with her eyes glazed over as if she were in some trance.</p>
    <p>Isley's sense of danger was going off in his head and the same discomfort he had felt all those years ago when he had first met Priscilla was creeping back to the surface. Looking at her, her face was the same as usual but she lacked the air of childish innocence he was accustomed to. Her silence and the distant yet intense look in her eyes were eerie.</p>
    <p>'It's almost like that time... no, better...' he thought as he swore he could see the faintest hint of her pale lips curling up.</p>
    <p>Isley was eager to see what he could do after his rather remarkable recovery but he wasn't bold enough to play with what could be considered certain death.</p>
    <p>It felt like an eternity before a tiny voice was heard, "Such a bright light. I wanna see it close." She pointed to the South West and spoke again. "I'm going there."</p>
    <p>Isley stared at her before smiling, "If you command it then so shall it be."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Do you wanna tell us what the hell that was!?" Sid practically roared. He, Galk, and Raki had now stood in the chapel along with father Vincent and a seated Galatea. Sid, Galk, and Galatea, who found them just outside the city walls and looked a bit off to the guards for some reason, escorted Raki here since the barracks or the forests wouldn't be the best place to have their private conversation. Raki didn't even get a chance to say hi to Vincent before Sid started questioning him and said priest went to get some refreshments. "You're gone for seven years and you come back with this shit!? What are you!?"</p>
    <p>"I'm Raki." the young man answered plainly. "And I'm the last human with the power to slay dragons."</p>
    <p>There was some seconds of silence where everyone in the room stared at Raki until Galatea spoke, "That's it?"</p>
    <p>"Of course not. It's a rather long and possibly hard to believe story though." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat across from the woman. "By the way, who are you? I don't believe we've met before."</p>
    <p>Sid quirked a brow, "Hey, wait -"</p>
    <p>The woman smiled. "I'm Galatea. I'm a simple blind nun really."</p>
    <p>"The main topic -"</p>
    <p>Raki chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Never met a blind nun with a claymore before. Never met one who could leap from a building either. And your attire doesn't seem to fit the dress code."</p>
    <p>Galk decided to speak up. "Excuse me -"</p>
    <p>Galatea giggled and folded her arms as their eyes met so to speak. "I'm a different type of nun. Just like you seem to be a very different type of man." She replied.</p>
    <p>Sid was rather annoyed now and slammed on the table. "No, you two can get to flirting later." His eyes immediately went to Raki and he said, "Tell us your story. After the shit we saw, we're not inclined to dispute anything you say at this point."</p>
    <p>Raki nodded and proceeded to tell them of what happened, what he went through, and what he discovered. He spoke of his time in a far of land of people were even farmers would fight whatever threat came forth, where monsters as dangerous as yoma lurked, and an ancient terror arose.</p>
    <p>Dragons. Beings beyond time, beyond death. The only thing that could slay such beings was called the Dragonborn, the <em>Dovahkiin.</em> When he finished speaking of this being, he pointed to himself and clearly told them, "I am the Dragonborn. My soul is that of the <em>dov.</em>"</p>
    <p>Galk, Sid, and Father Vincent, who entered the room at the midpoint of Raki's story, were frozen. All of this was so hard to believe and seemed to be straight out some fairytale or nightmare even. The short, clingy kid who roamed around with some Claymore like a puppy was some powerful being who essentially only wore the flesh of man and came back to fight some ancient threat. Had they not seen so much evidence, the dragons themselves, they would've suspected Raki was on drugs like the recent Skooma that started popping up in some villages. The worse things were the implications of the approaching end of times and how close they had come to annihilation without even knowing it.</p>
    <p>Galatea stood up without warning and went to the window in the direction of where the frost dragon was slain. "So they felt it too." She mumbled and turned towards Raki. "You garnered an incredible amount of interest, dovahkiin. Your little outburst has certainly put you on the map now."</p>
    <p>"What do you mean?" Raki didn't like the implications of that statement.</p>
    <p>Galatea gave him a questioning glance. "You don't know, do you?"</p>
    <p>"No." Raki answered and his gaze turned stern. "I'd really appreciate some elaboration."</p>
    <p>Galatea nodded and told him what he needed to know. "At some point during your fight with the frost dragon, you unleashed a flicker of your aura. It was there then gone in an instant." She was leaning on the window now. "I don't know if Dragons can sense yoki like us but it seems though a group of awakened beings rushed over to investigate. They're not coming here as of now but it's certainly troubling to have so many so close to the city."</p>
    <p>"I see. That complicates things doesn't it<strong>?</strong>" He muttered and cursed under his breath. He had a feeling that he knew that inquisitive group but choose to withhold that bit of information for now at least. He had already told the gathered audience he was born with the soul of the dragon and there was no need to overload them about meeting such a group in the first place. More importantly, as long as that group stayed away from the city then he doubted they'd be trouble. Chronos and Octavia would most likely keep the more impulsive in check from the looks of it. "Well, I've told you guys all about me, so how about a certain someone tell me a little about themselves."</p>
    <p>Galatea shook her head. "Sid and Galk have yet to tie the knot if that's what you're wondering."</p>
    <p>Galk sighed and Sid quirked a brow with a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry, do the women fawning over me mean nothing to you or are you just that jealous?"</p>
    <p>"Strikes me as denial really." Raki whistled at Galatea's retort to Sid's chagrin while Galk did his best to stay out it.</p>
    <p>Father Vincent sighed in exasperation through his smile. "As nice as it is watching you all get along, I believe Raki was referring to you, Galatea."</p>
    <p>"Hehe, yeah." Raki said as he ceased his giggling. "Let's not beat around the bush here. You're a Claymore and I know a certain Claymore by the name of Clare."</p>
    <p>"And you want to know where she went." Galatea finished and her smile faded. "Unfortunately, I don't know exactly where she went."</p>
    <p>"But you have an idea?"</p>
    <p>The former ranked warrior nodded. "Indeed but tell me something first." She walked over to the table and leaned over it, locking her unseeing, milky white orbs with Raki's brown ones. "Why are you searching for her?"</p>
    <p>"Can't you see? I made a promise to her and I intend to see it through." Raki caught his slip of the tongue and nervously stated, "No offense."</p>
    <p>Galatea stared at him for a second and backed away with a rather soft smile on her face. "Fair enough. I've no reason to doubt you." Well, she had no reason to doubt him for now at least. He didn't strike her as two faced but considering how much mystery there was to him despite his honest attitude didn't sit well with her. She'd have to keep an eye on him whenever possible.</p>
    <p>Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a little girl with long hair clad in Claymore armor. Without a word, she immediately walked towards Raki and pointed at him. "Papa."</p>
    <p>That certainly caught him off guard, more so than most things nowadays. "Excuse me?"</p>
    <p>What followed was a feminine cry of, "MIATA!" and things spiraled from there.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translations:</p><p>Qiilaan wah Dinok - Submit to death</p><p>Hi nis filok, lir - You cannot escape, worm</p><p>Naan laan rot - Any last words</p><p>Ag - Burn</p><p>Joor Zah Frul - Mortal finite Temporary</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No rest for the wicked...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Her eyesight had been mysteriously restored yet Galatea couldn't make out the details of the darkened corridor. Only two spots were somewhat lit, herself, oddly her outfit was that of a transparent nightgown that barely left much to the imagination, and her destination, everything else was barely visible, only just enough to see that she was in this stone hall that was rather clean, more so than even that of the church of Rabona. Clean enough that feeling the cool stone directly under her bare feet didn't bother her. In fact, she felt an odd sense of peace here, like she truly belonged and the feeling of such inner warmth only increased as she made her way to the wooden door at the end of the hall. There was light making its way from room, slipping out through the crack under the door and the faint shadow indicated someone was in there, possibly waiting for her arrival.</p>
    <p>She paused once she made it to the door, wondering why she was feeling this way and why she was so eager to see the person on the other side. Without realizing it, she was moving and the door was already wide open to reveal a finely furnished room, a small table with a vase filled with roses and a bed for two. She entered and saw just who was waiting for her.</p>
    <p>Galatea paused right there. Despite being two feet away, he, as this person was clearly male, was still shrouded in shadows and Galatea could only see the outlines of his body. Then he turned to her. His face was hidden, but his muscular form was visible with the exception of his groin, also shadowed. He came closer to her. A large hand gently caressed her cheek and moved down to her shoulder. The other seized her hip.</p>
    <p>Her body was heating up from the touch, waiting, anticipating the moment the final distance would be closed as her nightgown seemed to slip away on its own. She heard his sharp intake of air as her naked glory was revealed. So close yet so far. Just one more inch and she would be able to feel his warm lips on hers, to feel their tongues caressing one another. The stalling was killing her. What was he waiting for? Couldn't he see how her breath was getting shorter, making her breasts heave? How stiff her nipples were? How her wet folds were peeking from between her slightly parted, endlessly long legs?</p>
    <p>After Divines know how long, he moved down to kiss her and at that moment…</p>
    <p>The bells of the Rabona cathedral rang to signal the coming dawn and the time for people to begin their morning duties.</p>
    <p>Galatea's eyes snapped open but she couldn't see anything. She felt herself blink several times but nothing changed. There was no silence, the quiet ambiance of that room with the two of them, only the chirping of birds and the early bustling of the city.</p>
    <p>The wetness between her legs was still there though.</p>
    <p>The loud stream of blasphemous profanity she let out earned her a scolding from the head priest and some extra chores. Monster slaying nuns shouldn't wake up horny and angry after all. It was bad for her image.</p>
    <p>She would require a drink or two later on to settle her nerves... and perhaps a conversation with that man yet again. Considering she hadn't felt such a way up until after that man, Raki, slew that dragon in the outskirts, it was rather obvious he was connected and the faster she found out about this, the better.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Raki had woken up to many strange occurrences since he started traveling with Clare and that itself was tame to his time in Skyrim, such as that one time that little vampire assassin had managed to drag him unconscious to a shack filled with hostages. Still, some things could still make a man simply uncomfortable. Waking up next to a cute lady wasn't new to Raki, but said cute lady herself was a stranger and that itself made the experience uncomfortable. She at least had clothes on though. But what made the situation even worse was the fact a child was between them and cuddling them both like they were her actual parents. She certainly talked like they were yesterday evening before they all went to bed and somehow that made Raki more uncomfortable than usual.</p>
    <p>Neither Raki nor the claymore had any say in the matter as the girl literally carried the woman into his room and they were all forced to sleep in the same room. All the girl could do was mumble, "I am so sorry," before slept eventually took them. Poor girl looked redder than a tomato. She was incredibly thankful Miata didn't do her usual routine that very night or her head just might've exploded from the sheer embarrassment. If there was an afterlife, she would have never lived that embarrassing death down.</p>
    <p>Raki gently rose from the bed, carefully doing his best to make sure no one would wake from his rising, "Papa." Never mind. He turned to the source of the whisper and saw Miata facing him, her no doubt open eyes hidden behind her hair long hair over her face.</p>
    <p>"Yes," he whispered and took a moment to remember her name, "Miata."</p>
    <p>"When momma wakes up, can we play?"</p>
    <p>He hesitated for a moment. He didn't really consider himself all too great with children. He felt awkward around them. Maybe it was due to the fact he didn't have many children in his hometown to play with or something along those lines. Still, he was never one not to try. He reached over to pat her head and she didn't shy away. "Sure. When momma wakes up, we can play. I promise." He meant that too. What they would play was anyone's guess but he figure Hide and Seek may be good enough. Possibly tag too. He never really did get to play tag growing up now he thought about it.</p>
    <p>"Good." The next sound to come out of Miata after a few seconds was a very light snore. Raki had to admit, she was adorable despite the oddities but then again, weren't so many Claymores like that? Quietly, he put on some casual clothes given to him by the priest, a simple tan tunic, brown pants, and black boots then set out of his temporary room to wander about Rabona. It'd be a nice change of pace with all that hasty travel he's had to do lately. Sometimes even a dragon had to unwind.</p>
    <p>Once he closed the door, which made a faint click sound, he heard some footsteps come his way and turned to see Sid again, by himself this time. "Hey there, pops."</p>
    <p>"Haha." Raki sarcastically chuckled. "So, what's up?"</p>
    <p>With a light punch om the arm, Sid told him. "Taking you out for drinks and some good food. It's the least you're owed after what happened yesterday."</p>
    <p>Raki let out a nervous chuckle and waved it off. "Oh, that isn't necessary. I was just doing my duty, that's all." This wasn't so much Raki trying to be humble so much as him trying to avoid another unnecessary predicament again. Raki and booze didn't mix all too well.</p>
    <p>Sid gave him a sharp pat on the back and scoffed. "Oh, bullshit. You fight dragons, as far as I'm concerned, the goddesses themselves should bless you."</p>
    <p>"Funny you should say that." Raki muttered. If only Sid knew the irony of his statement.</p>
    <p>"Now come on. I managed to convince the bartender to give us a special brew." He eagerly told him.</p>
    <p>"Oh, great." Raki muttered again as he reluctantly followed Sid. The words "special brew" only made a chill run up his spine. Granted, he doubted it would be as strong <em>that</em> time but one could never be too cautious. Didn't need to wake up with an arrow in the knee, that's for sure. "So, is Galk gonna join us?"</p>
    <p>"Later." He replied. "Galk wants to make sure the soldiers are more prepared next time you aren't here and make sure we're more in order." The chilling fact was that Raki was the only one who could really keep the dragons permanently at bay. Without him, they could only suppress dragons and even then, the Claymores were vital in helping them. They were vulnerable and they needed to fix that hole as much as they could possibly could.</p>
    <p>After that, all that would follow is casual conversation about Rabona while Raki was gone. The Claymores' arrival, the battle with Agatha, and the fight with the frost dragon. Sid didn't know much about where they went but figured Galatea could tell Raki more at some point. That's all he really focused on except for one thing. One man wearing a dark gray cloak was in the center of the town square and was shouting about the End of Times. Raki couldn't resist. "The End of Times was avoided about a year ago! You're welcome by the way!"</p>
    <p>Being Dragonborn. It had its perks.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Is all this fuss necessary?" a female voice exhaled childishly. A young woman in a simple sundress was laying down on the grass with her eyes closed and arms behind her head, simply basking in the sunlight after a hearty warm meal. "So a dying oversized lizard made us all a tad warm inside? What's the big deal?" To her right side, her other awakened peers chatted and kept watch, primarily over the skies just in case. After the incident yesterday, the Awakened group was on high alert and stuck by this camp they had... liberated from this nice group of bandits. They even left behind some leftovers too.</p>
    <p>"Oh, just everything you said." Octavia retorted in a sweet voice as she walked over to her resting cohort. "Dragons aren't exactly a casual subject anymore, Europa."</p>
    <p>Lars growled, folding his arms and leaning on a tree next to a seated Chronos. "Lazy bitch."</p>
    <p>"I'd punch you for that if I wasn't too comfortable, skinny." Europa drawled.</p>
    <p>"I'm telling you, that weird fuckin' guy you chatted with had something to do with it!" Catherine yelled. Out of the entire group, she was the most paranoid of the bunch which was fair given her scuffle with the frost dragon. "No one like him has ever shown up and this is happening!"</p>
    <p>"Probably." Chronos concurred. "But what could we have done?"</p>
    <p>The irate Catherine was prepared to answer. "You -"</p>
    <p>"That wouldn't put us all in more danger?" Chronos, however, interrupted her and continued. "I highly doubt his claims are false. Since when have humans ever been so casual about us? Since when are they ever really able to distinguish us outside of the organization?"</p>
    <p>"He could just be some organization hound?" Catherine weakly suggested, trying her best to find some hole in his argument.</p>
    <p>He merely chuckled. "That's quite the outfit then. Must be quite new."</p>
    <p>"I... I get it." Catherine deflated in defeat. It was clear that trying to interrogate the man was not an option given the risk and trying to argue otherwise would, at best, make her look foolish or, at worst, annoy the stronger Awakened she was arguing with.</p>
    <p>Lars gave her a dry look and made a shooing motion. "Go play with other kids, Catherine. The grown-ups are gonna talk."</p>
    <p>"So says Chronos' pet." She muttered as she begrudgingly stomped away. She knew better than to say it to his face even with said master there to keep him at bay. Where Chronos had more power and skill, Lars was a quick hitter.</p>
    <p>With Catherine gone, Only Europa, Octavia, Chronos, and Lars remained in the little circle to discuss their next course of action. Octavia was the first to speak up, "We could investigate Rabona. Considering they've actually faced a dragon and that was where the man was heading, we could find some more answers there."</p>
    <p>"You know there are Claymores there right?" Europa piped up. "Sounds rather risky and a potentially gratuitous amount of work for information that may not even be there."</p>
    <p>Lars snorted and kicked at her legs. "Oi, you ain't excited about those potential meals?"</p>
    <p>She shrugged and replied. "Oh I am, I just don't feel like working too hard for it. They fought off Agatha and a dragon. Sounds like too much trouble for some meals. Maybe even risky."</p>
    <p>"Well Europa, I doubt they'd be eager for a fight if we came in with nonviolent intent, especially during these trying times." Chronos reasoned.</p>
    <p>Europa opened an eye and skeptically asked, "Really now?"</p>
    <p>"Think about it. All this fighting, dragons, and even dealing with us in their walls? Unless we make the first hostile move, why attack? A lot more lives could be lost including theirs. And the Organization, if they're even present, won't make a move in such an area without a good reason considering our numbers and their current focus."</p>
    <p>"Speaking of which, how many of us should go then?" Octavia was eager to do some actual digging rather than speculating.</p>
    <p>"Nothing too big and nothing too small." Chronos rubbed his index finger on his chin. "I'd say - "</p>
    <p>Europa raised her hand. "I'll pass."</p>
    <p>"Noted. Anyway, a group of six will do. Us along with Cecilia and Catherine. Not exactly non-threatening but that's the point. We just need to deter an action against us and make our peaceful intent clear."</p>
    <p>"I said pass." Europa repeated with a tiny hint of irritation and a small flare of Yoki to emphasize it.</p>
    <p>Chronos waved it off. "True, but you're a very good deterrent. And Octavia will happily drag you."</p>
    <p>"Ugh." Europa groaned and rolled onto her belly as her Yoki flaring ceased. "Fine. But don't expect me to talk."</p>
    <p>Lars let out a dry laugh. "We always prefer your silence. You're mildly less annoying."</p>
    <p>Europa sighed and stood up to the group's mild surprise. She pointed at Lars and lazily said, "Chronos, you'd better shield your wife before she gets hurt."</p>
    <p>"I'm not afraid of you, shrimp." Lars barked, no longer relaxing against the tree. He flared his Yoki and made the small woman quirk a brow, rather unimpressed with his display. It was respectable to her but not enough to frighten her.</p>
    <p>Europa giggled out, "You see, that was your first mistake." She flared hers and Lars growled. She had more power than him but as far as he was concerned, he had more skill. He was of the first generation after all and a single digit. Besides, he's fought alongside Isley. This was nothing.</p>
    <p>Octavia, who backed away to give them some space, noticed from the corner of her eye that Chronos was walking away and caught up to him. She whispered. "Are we not going to stop them?"</p>
    <p>"Only if it gets too serious." Chronos replied casually. He smiled and pointed his thumb in their direction, "I say let them get it out now before later."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>The tavern was rather nice looking. The building was made of granite while the furniture inside consisted of polished wood tables, chairs, and a counter top where the bartender made his drinks. Men and women chatting it up while some stopped to listen to a bard play some merry tunes. Raki wondered if the wandering musicians would like a copy of 'Songs of Skyrim' to expand their repertoire. People would probably enjoy Ragnard the Red. The only thing it was missing was two drunken warriors beating each other senseless. That'd probably happen soon enough.</p>
    <p>"Oh, my spot." Sid led Raki over to a table near the wall and more far off from the crowd. "Wait here kid. I'll get us the starter drinks from Sam.:</p>
    <p>Raki did a double take and nearly squeaked asking, "Who?"</p>
    <p>"Sam. Man has been here for a while now. Good guy, I think you'll like him." Sid explained as he went over to the bartender. The dark hair, rugged, laid back seeming bartender, who winked knowingly at him... Raki was not drinking a sip of his beer once he got it.</p>
    <p>Now that he thought about, he wondered how Renee was doing over there with Serena and the dragons. He didn't worry about her being physically hurt but he did worry for adjustment. She really sounded a little sad seeing him head out after they spent those few days together. And Raki knew how much a few days could affect someone isolated from humanity for so long. Now she was living a strange den filled with things she had yet to understand. Still, he hoped for the best and knew Serena would take care of her, and the dragons were only interested in what was best for him, in this case being Renee's welfare.</p>
    <p>Raki was broken from his musings as a jubilant Sid sat down and slammed the mugs and food, two platters of mutton, onto the table. "Hot damn, Sam is the best. Alright, with our food and drink served, how about we start some conversation on that land you went to."</p>
    <p>"You wanna know more about Skyrim?"</p>
    <p>"Hell yeah." Sid took a nice swig from his mug. "First things first: how are the women?"</p>
    <p>Raki wasn't surprised by that in the slightest. There were a lot of things he could say, a lot descriptions he could use. There were a lot of women in Skyrim but all of them had some key things. "The women there are tough beauties. Gorgeous women who could probably beat most of the men here to a pulp. The nords, the natives of Skyrim have a saying: you don't really know a woman 'til you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her."</p>
    <p>"Oh, fiery types. I like it!" Seemed as though Sid was already getting a wee bit tipsy despite having drunk just a little, reinforcing Raki's caution. "The sex has to be good."</p>
    <p>"Oh hell yeah." Raki blurted out after a swallowing a piece of his mutton. He didn't catch on to what he said until he noticed Sid's eyes go wide. He elaborated on. "After fighting alongside some of them for a while, things got more intimate to say the least."</p>
    <p>Sid guffawed, slamming a fist on the table. "Hah, figured you'd save it for that Claymore!"</p>
    <p>Raki shrugged, not exactly sure how to respond to that. "Yeah, well, who knows. She may not be my first but -"</p>
    <p>"Oh, tell your buddy, how was your first?" Sid cut him off, eager for more about Skyrim's treasures.</p>
    <p>Raki hummed in thought, remembering every detail of his first sexual experience. Despite being drunk, his mind held onto to every little detail of that grueling yet rewarding night. "Long, hard, and even a bit scary. And I loved moment of it. She, Aela, actually gave me a couple of scars that night."</p>
    <p>"What, the big dragon slayer got pinned down? Sounds like a real beast." the shorter man laughed.</p>
    <p>Raki's answer was dead serious. "You have no idea." He then smirked a bit. "Though I did my share of the pinning."</p>
    <p>"I hear that, brother. Hey, you ever need any tips, just know that I'm your guy." Sid jabbed a thumb at his proudly puffing chest with a shit eating grin.</p>
    <p>Raki couldn't help but sarcastically mutter with a small smile, "I bet."</p>
    <p>Sid's thoughts went to something else other than ladies after his boast. "So, speaking of beasts, they got any shit like the Yoma down there? Know they got dragons."</p>
    <p>Raki's mind flashed with many monsters, animals, and anomalies from Skyrim. "Oh, they have much more than dragons, Sid. A lot of those monsters can make the average Yoma look cuddly by comparison. Ferocious trolls, freakish undead, ravenous saber toothed tigers, powerful giants, spiders -"</p>
    <p>"Wait, spiders? You're complaining about spiders of all things?"</p>
    <p>"You've seen a spider, right? Well, imagine one as high as this table." Raki slapped his hand on the piece of furniture. "All scaled up. The eyes. The fangs. Then add the legs to match. All eight of them. Imagine the way they eat their prey, finding dried up humans corpses in silk cocoons."</p>
    <p>"I think I got it, kid." Sid gulped, looking a bit green and more sober now. "Gotta say, to survive all that... I should've given you more credit."</p>
    <p>Raki waved it off. "Not like I was a convincing survivor." This made him think back to his first time in the harsh lands and his less than warm welcome. "Motivation is a powerful weapon but if it hadn't been for fate..."</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>
      <em>Icy air filled the panting boy's lungs as he struggled to breathe, and cold snow scrunched under his feet as he kept going, half-running and half-staggering, exhaustion plaguing his motions but still stubbornly moving forward.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Don't stop. Don't look back, he told himself.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Truly he didn't know if he was lucky of cursed. One good thing was always followed by a bad one, and vice-versa. Fate was twisted back and forth ever since he had been separated from his friend.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>'Clare.' Her name rang in his mind and the memory of their promise gave him another burst of strength and will, as it always did. His next steps had more energy in them, his pace quickened just a little.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Misfortune and fortune. After being captured, he had been shipped off somewhere. He hadn't even known his land was but a big island, and that it had ships that could make it to the mainland he didn't know existed. A storm during the trip. Howling winds, crashing waves, wood creaking and breaking. Panicked voices, water filling his mouth, hands desperately clutching a large wooden plank to stay afloat.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thankfully they had not been far from land it seemed. He had regained consciousness on a snowy shore, alone. Soaked and tired, hungry yet not starving, the piece of wood he'd been using as a lifeline turned out to be a wooden chest that was treated to protect its contents from water.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It hadn't contained any food, but dry clothes he happily traded his drenched outfit for. Lack of warmth was made up by piling as many layers as he could over his form, wrapping extra fabric around his hands and his thin shoes to help protect them. Sure he looked utterly ridiculous, but it was better than freezing to death. Then he had tried to walk away, to find a path to civilization, to try to know where he was, and how to return home.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>To her.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Instead he had found a bandit camp. Promptly captured again and thrown into another cage, to be sold to slavers no doubt. Still, his captors tossed him a pitcher of water and some bread which he ate with relish. He was worth nothing dead after all.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>And in the dead of the night, shouts had rung. An attack. Soldiers, or a rival band? He didn't know. All he knew was that one of the men had fallen dead in front of his cage, skull pierced by an arrow. The keys dangled temptingly within his reach. Chance again. He seized it. Seized the keys, opened the lock and ran, only slowing on impulse to snatch a dagger on a table. In the middle of the fight and with the cover of the night, no one noticed the young boy escape, or cared about it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>In the icy tundra however, light was reflected off the snow, allowing him to see better. He had seen the ghostly forms at the edge of his vision, fleeting in and out of sight. He could faintly hear an echo to his panting, as if someone or something was following him, chasing him. Thoughts of home, memories came back. Golden eyes, fanged maws, claws to rend flesh. Were they in this land too? No, they wouldn't play with their food. It was something else, weaker but no less dangerous to a weak human boy.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A howl filled the air.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Wolves!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He didn't have the time to think as he was tackled by a furry form. The beast pinned him while his fingers dug into the fur on reflex, attempting to push the slobbering mouth back while other beasts circled around. The wolf's fangs glinted dangerously in the night, snapping for his throat.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He had had bigger fangs aimed at him in the past.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Thrashing under the animal, the prey desperately tried to think. 'You survived Yoma and Awakened Beings! A wolf is nothing to that! Fight!' a part of his mind shouted at him. 'You must live! You must survive! And you must meet her again!'</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Something cold in his hand. The wolf's muzzle, he thought. He squeezed the tender organ and the animal recoiled briefly. Just long enough to grab his stolen dagger. He stabbed it in the neck. The wolf let out a canine howl of pain. The boy managed to reverse their position, pinning the beast.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>'Live!'</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He pulled the dagger out and stabbed down again. And again. And again. He was barely aware of the blood that spurted as he severed an artery, drenching him with its coppery scent. He couldn't hear the pained yelps of the animal he was killing for his own survival, or how they decreased. He kept stabbing even after they'd stopped. He didn't hear himself screaming inarticulately all the while. Not in fear. Not in defiance. Just a single unending scream that carried all his will to live, to survive. A scream so horrible and primitive that even the circling wolves didn't try to approach their frenzied prey until it wore itself down.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>And finally it did. Seeing the boy collapse, finally exhausted yet still not unconscious, the beasts moved in for their meal.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>'Hey. This is it I guess. Sorry Clare… I was too weak.' This time even the thought of cold yet gentle silver eyes failed to push him back. He barely managed a burst of clarity, enough to see the closest of the wolves lunge at him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>*Twang*</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>And with the same clarity, he saw an arrow hit the animal in mid-air, an instant kill. Two more arrows flew, killing two more wolves. The rest of the pack knew the tides had turned and scurried away, disappearing in the night.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The last thing the boy saw before losing consciousness was two pair of armored feet approaching him.</em>
    </p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>"Oh, and who were those people?" Sid asked, not having taken a single sip since Raki began reminiscing.</p>
    <p>"Well, uh?" Raki stopped midway once he noticed a familiar face enter the bar. "Isn't that the nun?"</p>
    <p>"Nun?" Sid turned to see the woman Raki was speaking of and beamed. "Strange, Latea's usually here later. A welcome surprise though."</p>
    <p>Indeed, the Claymore had entered the bar, eager to get a drink after an already rather long start to her morning. Her abilities made her tasks rather quick, but the subject lingering in her mind made things feel more stressful then they should, 'Dragons, Yoma, and goddess knows what else out there and here I am getting frazzled over a mere dream.' She purposely ignored the fact that she was more 'hot and bothered' than frazzled, and that no mere dream had ever required her to change the bedsheets afterwards.</p>
    <p>"Yo, Latea!" Sid called out to her and she turned to the sound of his voice. "Grab a seat by me and Raki after your drink!"</p>
    <p>Galatea sighed. Not that she didn't like Sid's company or had any problem with Raki, but something about the latter was really making her feel off since he made his presence known to her. But she supposed this would be for the better, not only to take her mind off last night, but to also possibly get some more information from the dragon slayer himself. So, with a stiff drink in hand courtesy of Sam, she went over and took a seat by the two men.</p>
    <p>"Never thought I'd see a holy woman drink so much." Raki joked. In truth, he had seen quite a number of holy people drink enough to put down a bear.</p>
    <p>"To be fair, you've probably never met one like me." Galatea giggled, taking a good, long sip of her drink. "I could probably out drink you if I wanted."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, probably." A part of Raki wanted to challenge that claim but his rationality made him hold back. All his other drinking contests ended with him not knowing what he should and in questionable positions to say the least. He really didn't want to risk that here... not with <em>that</em> bartender around.</p>
    <p>"So, since you too were already here and no doubt chatting up a storm, perhaps one of you could catch me up?" Galatea asked, hoping Raki would be willing to do so as to provide her with some possible insight.</p>
    <p>Sid spoke up first. "Eh, Raki here was just talking about what he's been up to for the past seven years."</p>
    <p>Galatea's brow rose and she grew a small smile. "Really? Mind telling me?"</p>
    <p>Raki hummed, briefly thinking it over. "Hmm... sure."</p>
    <p>"Oh, start with the women again," Sid said eagerly before he quickly added, "and go into greater detail." He took a large gulp of his brew, not noticing the stares he received from his comrades.</p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Riful was utterly bored. After all the excitement of meeting Raki and the news of dragons coming to Toulouse, sitting by, simply consuming flesh, and amassing a small group of friends, other awakened and some Yoma "lucky" enough to meet her and Dauf, felt so mundane. Not to mention she didn't have the special type of warrior she needed to help her out with her latest pet project. Everything felt so stagnant despite the times being more exciting than ever.</p>
    <p>Not only was she bored but she was sexually frustrated as well. Dauf's performance has been lacking ever since his little battle with Raki. Not to mention the poor bastard couldn't even light a fire without flinching now, and his face was still horribly burnt, having barely begun to heal. She couldn't fault him entirely, even she hadn't been burned before, definitely not like that, and it's not like she had chosen Dauf for his looks, but still, she had her needs.</p>
    <p>Her mind couldn't but wonder where that man and the dusky-skinned Claymore were at. Hopefully, she could catch them separated and the fun could really begin. She couldn't help but shudder imagining that power of Raki's, whatever it was, under her along with that Claymore to finally reveal more about the other thing she kept below her castle. And if all went incredibly well then dragons, Awakened, Isley and the Organization would be dealt with, and she's be able to live peacefully with some carefully chosen friends, and Toulouse as her food supply.</p>
    <p>If only she could go out in search of her new favored friends but alas, she had promised, and someone had to keep an eye on that thing until further notice. Hopefully she'd run into to someone of importance. As if on cue with her thoughts, she felt a pressure that nearly made her flinch, approaching fast and accompanied by other auras significantly less dense. They stopped just outside her lair and she decided to cautiously check it out. Based on the sounds, these would be guests unlike any other.</p>
    <p>Riful was came out from her lair. Flanked by the hastily arriving Dauf, the Abyssal of the West had come out to meet the intruders. Only her decades of seeing the most grotesque forms warriors could take upon Awakening, alongside the rumors that she wasn't foolish enough to write off, dulled her surprise at the sight.</p>
    <p>Three creatures that could only accurately be described as dragons circled her grounds. Two of them were flying higher, and the last, and largest one, looked straight at her with no fear whatsoever. Bluish-white, with shockingly bright blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the daylight, its body was covered with rather angular spikes and ridges, and five jagged horns sprouted from the back of its head, their length enough to cover nearly half of its neck.</p>
    <p><em>"Zu'u Daanlotfel."</em> It boomed. Riful had no idea what those words meant, but the next ones left no doubt on the purpose of its presence. "Submit or die."</p>
    <p>Such an invite could only be answered one way. A brief ripple across Riful's body, and the small, thin preteen girl was replaced with a swarm of black razor-sharp ribbons that sailed at the airborne beast. It flew back upward while inhaling.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>"YOL TOOR SHUL!"</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>A large jet of flame spewed from the dragon's maw and engulfed the ribbons. Before it could spread to the rest of the body however, they were disconnected and fell to the ground. In the meantime, the large mass of tendrils writhed and formed the true shape of the Abyssal of the West. Towering regally on her crinoline-like lower body, she looked up as the dragon flew around with her deep, soulless red eyes.</p>
    <p>"ARGH!" Dauf couldn't hold back his scream when the words were spoken and the flames appeared. Memories of white hot pain and the stench of his own face melting assaulted his mind. Just looking at the fire sent him into shock.</p>
    <p>Despite himself, Dauf fell to his knees, a look of horror on his burn-scarred face.</p>
    <p>The mighty dragon named Daanlotfel eyed his opponent cautiously. Reportedly one of the strongest beings in these lands, despite having the outside form of a kiir, she might have been a powerful subordinate and enjoyed the rewards once the Dov regained their rightful place under his guidance, free from the Way of the Voice Paarthurnax wanted to enforce. Alas, she had made her choice and would now suffer the consequences.</p>
    <p>He was curious about why the male had collapsed in fear at the sight of the fire, but the distinctive injuries on his face led him to believe he had faced a Dov recently, one blessed with an extremely powerful Thu'um. Daanlotfel would have to look into this, as he had not heard of any noteworthy Dov dwelling on this island. Another ally, or a threat to be erased, he would have to see, but for now he had a battle to fight.</p>
    <p><em>"Hin Slen nis bo."</em> he stated after a few more seconds of analysis.<strong> <em>"YOL TOOR SHUL!"</em></strong></p>
    <p>Judging from her Awakened appearance, it was easy to think that Riful could not move very well, as she had no legs. And indeed, any Claymore who had fought her, and survived, would tell the Abyssal hardly moved from her starting point in battle.</p>
    <p>This assumption was wrong. Riful usually didn't move because she didn't need to. With a tricky body that was near-invulnerable to blades, it was unlikely, and served to demoralize her opponents further. Against a stream of fire however, the situation was different.</p>
    <p>Having expected the attack after seeing it already, Riful's body suddenly disassembled itself and seemed to flow way, briefly looking more like a stream of water than a solid mass. More flames were sent on its trajectory, but it veered, split and reunited with uncanny precision every time, not missing a single step until the assault ended.</p>
    <p>By the time Daanlotfel was done, the ground was scorched, though thankfully nothing had caught fire. Unfortunately, when he had tried to steer her into the nearby forested area, where he could have trapped her in a blaze, she had noticed and managed to foil that part of his plan. Still, the other part had worked; with the ground now unbearably hot, she wouldn't be able to move freely on it for a while.</p>
    <p>Reforming herself, Riful noticed the same thing. Prolonging the fight would only result in her disadvantage, as her mobility would be impeded further. To her dismay however, the dragon was flying out of her attack range. She could only stretch her ribbons so far after all. And since it didn't look like it would come at her, she would have to take a risk.</p>
    <p>Digging deeper into the ground, the ribbons of her lower body tensed and coiled onto themselves. Her demeanor remained unchanged, yet a sensor-type Claymore would have detected a powerful contraction of her Yoki. As her opponent was now hovering, she suddenly released all the energy at once.</p>
    <p>In a way between an arrow shot from a bow, and a spring extending, Riful shot upwards at the dragon, the distance between them shrinking in the blink on an eye. Already the ribbons of her head were aiming at her enemy, ready to skewer him. Between the kinetic energy and the sharpness of her weapons, she was confident she would score at least a crippling blow, or a lethal one, regardless of how tough those scales could be.</p>
    <p>Daanlotfel had not expected such a move and reacted on pure instinct at the rapidly approaching Awakened. The Thu'um he used may not have been the most suitable for the situation, but it was nonetheless effective.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>"FUS RO DAH!"</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>The Unrelenting Force hit the incoming projectile head on and lived up to its name. Upon impact, and with a deafening sound like the ringing of a gong, Riful's ascending form was unceremoniously sent back down at twice her original speed. An even louder crash was heard when she hit the roof of her lair and smashed through it.</p>
    <p>Amidst the ringing in her brain, Riful had one clear thought. '… Is this what hit Dauf that time? Fuck me! If I hadn't known what those words do, if I hadn't relaxed my body and spread the force across it… Even then, I feel like Isley rammed into me at full speed.'</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>"YOL TOOR SHUL!"</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p>Riful hurriedly moved out of the way in time to avoid the flames. Unfortunately, this meant her already wrecked lair was now on fire. Damn it, this meant her spare clothes were gone as well, and since she had changed without taking off her dress, she'd have to walk around naked when they were done!</p>
    <p>Forcing herself to remain calm, Riful started to realize she was at a disadvantage. She was facing an enemy who could move freely in the air, and could attack from a distance. If only the beast would land, or if she could make it land, she was sure she could at least fight it equally, but unless she resorted to throwing stones at it, she was in a dead end. She made a note to experiment with a ranged attack of some sort, in the likely case she found herself in a similar situation in the near future.</p>
    <p>"Tch! Are you going to stay up there all day?" she said half to herself, not really expecting an answer. So it was an unexpected turn of event when she got one.</p>
    <p><em>"Zu'u niid Pahlok. Hin Mulaag los lot."</em> At her puzzled look the dragon let out a rumbling chuckle. "Ah, Krosis, apologies. I know it is rude to reply in another Zul, language, but we Dovve find the <em>Rottesejoore</em>, the mortals' words, unsuited for our minds. I shall introduce myself again, if my words were not understood. <em>Zu'u Daanlotfel</em>. I am Daanlotfel."</p>
    <p>This made Riful's brow raise bemusedly. "I am Riful of the West. So, what now? Do we go on like this? I cannot reach you up there, you are too slow to hit me. However I don't think you'll be able to flap those wings forever. You will tire and either retreat or land, eventually."</p>
    <p>The whitish dragon laughed in reply. "Indeed. Brit Ro. A beautiful balance. Nuz Hi Folass. But you are wrong." Daanlotfel smirked wickedly at her.<strong> <em>"QO NOS FAAZ!"</em></strong></p>
    <p>Any Dov could Shout, and crudely adding more power was the mark of the young. Older Dovve refined their Thu'um, learning the nuances of each word to alter the effects of a Shout in obvious or subtle ways.</p>
    <p>But only the greatest had created new Thu'um.</p>
    <p>Daanlotfel was one of those very few, and Riful had earned the honor to witness it.</p>
    <p>Riful barely heard the words. Bright jagged lines briefly filled her vision, but it was already too late.</p>
    <p>Pain!</p>
    <p>The most horrible pain she had ever felt had instantly seized her body, permeating every fiber, every cell, every thought. Her entire nervous system seemed to scream in agony at the same time, demanding, begging the owner of this body to get away from this unrelenting torture. Yet even if her mind had not been dealing with the pain, she would have been unable to. Each of her ribbons was seizing up uncontrollably with such strength they were starting to tear themselves apart, leaving her paralyzed at the same time.</p>
    <p>Delirious with pain, she found herself unable to maintain her full form, yet was also prevented from turning back into her human body. The majestic Riful simply seemed to fall apart, a lifeless mass of ribbons that flopped and spasmed on the ground, barely managing to hold itself together by inborn instinct.</p>
    <p>Seemingly after an eternity, it stopped but the damage was done, her ribbons rent and her nerves shot. Her mind started to work again. Oddly enough, she remembered her battles as an Awakened and as a warrior, Awakening, and even being cut open and turned into a half-Yoma, but nothing compared to the pain she had just felt.</p>
    <p>Amidst the pain, she registered the scent of something burning. Was the dragon breathing fire at her as well? No, she realized, she was burning from the inside out, like her body fluids had been boiling. The jagged lines still danced in front of her closed eyes, burnt into her retinas. They reminded her of watching lightning bolts during a thunderstorm, absent one second, present the next, then gone again.</p>
    <p>Lightning?</p>
    <p>Had this dragon breathed lightning at her?</p>
    <p>The dragon hovered down closer to the ground but did not land. <em>"Hi los balaan hokoron."</em> he praised. <em>"Nuz nu hi dir."</em> Riful attempted to attack, but her ribbons barely twitched. <em>"YOL TOO…"</em></p>
    <p>"LEAVE RIFUL ALONE YOU LIZARD BASTARD!" Dauf bellowed and tackled it in mid-air in his own Awakened form. Thankfully, seeing Riful hurt had snapped him out of his shock.</p>
    <p><em>"Tahrovin!"</em> Daanlotfel roared in outrage.<em> "Hi volaan ko Nonvul Krif!"</em></p>
    <p>The massive Awakened forced the dragon to the ground and began punching it wildly. "SHADDAP! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A THING YOU SAY ANYWAY!" His right forearm was caught between the dragon's fangs. They didn't pierce his armor, though, especially with the thick rods chambered under the plate, but the pressure quickly began to crack his arm. Dauf didn't care and used his hand to punch the dragon's head. Accordingly, dents started to appear on the tough scales.</p>
    <p><strong><em>"IIZ SLEN NUS!"</em> </strong>One of the two remaining dragons shouted at Dauf, freezing his trapped arm solid.</p>
    <p><strong><em>"FUS RO DAH!"</em> </strong>With infuriating familiarity, the Awakened was sent flying away, the sound of shattering ice accompanying him as the whitish dragon hadn't released his right arm, hence snapping it when he was flung away.</p>
    <p><em>"Los Ahraan, Thuri Daanlotfel?"</em> the first one asked while hovering a short distance from the ground.</p>
    <p><em>"Niid."</em> Daanlotfel replied after shaking his head to clear it. Flapping his wings, he quickly returned to the sky and watched the male stand up, unconcerned by the missing arm. All three dragons had to hurried climb higher to avoid an absolute hurricane of ribbons. One of his subordinates was not quite fast enough and roared as he lost a leg.</p>
    <p>Riful glowered at the trio. While she had managed to recover thanks to Dauf's intervention, her attack had been a bit sloppy. Dauf was injured, though he looked ready for more, and she was not one hundred percent fine yet. Meanwhile, now it looked like the white one's subordinates were about to enter the fray, as opposed to the previous one on one duel.</p>
    <p>Honestly, she was at a serious disadvantage, even without counting that absurd lightning breath.</p>
    <p>'Tch!' she hated it, but she had no choice but to retreat. "Dauf!" she called. Obediently he fell back to her side. She seized him in her ribbons, lifting the heavy male like he weighted nothing, and in a rare display of her true speed, vanished from sight before any of the dragons could stop her.</p>
    <p>Daanlotfel chuckled, <em>"Ru, dovfriin kiire, ru. Hi niis filok dii krongrah."</em></p>
    <p>()()()()</p>
    <p>Galatea leaned forward and asked, "So, two people found you and took you in?"</p>
    <p>"Not just any people. Some of the best I came to respect and look up to." Raki spoke fondly, sounding so grateful.</p>
    <p>Sid chuckled, noticing how Raki was talking as if he was speaking of parents and couldn't help but ask, "More than me?"</p>
    <p>"Yes." Raki answered immediately. "I hardly looked up to you when I was a kid."</p>
    <p>"Certainly walked into that one." Galatea giggled. Internally, she was going over his story and Raki's personality. Still nothing malicious, in fact, he was admittedly pleasant to be around so far. If this story was true then he was certainly a lucky case, so lucky in fact that he may have been special.</p>
    <p>Sid quirked a brow and asked in a mocking warning tone. "Hey, is that a short joke?"</p>
    <p>Raki couldn't resist going a little further. "No, you just came up short of role model material is all."</p>
    <p>"Why you - "</p>
    <p>"Now Raki," Galatea said in scolding tone, "You shouldn't mock Sid." Then she smiled. "The man's fuse is as big as him."</p>
    <p>Raki snorted and Sid took a bigger sip of his mug. "I didn't come to be mocked, you assholes. Say what you will, the ladies are into me!"</p>
    <p>Ladies. Speaking of ladies, Raki had to ask. "By the way, Galatea, I have to know, where did the other warriors go before I came here. I remember you said you had an idea."</p>
    <p>"I did." Galatea thought it over for a brief moment and felt no harm in telling him what vague information she knew. "They split off into different directions, one group going west and the other going south. They said they'd make a decision at the crossroads farther off from Rabona."</p>
    <p>"Is that all? Can't you sense them? Tell me where Clare went?" Raki asked eagerly.</p>
    <p>To his surprise, Galatea shook her head. "If they were merely using suppressant pills, I could. Unfortunately, they have been suppressing their Yoki for years, to the point even a sensor like myself cannot find them."</p>
    <p>"I see." Raki mentally cursed. Another lead but nothing too solid. He wasn't sure if Galatea was telling the whole truth or not but considering she wasn't giving any signs so far. At least from what he could tell, given her empty eyes. "Is that all?"</p>
    <p>"I'm afraid so. They're searching for someone." She leaned in to whisper. "Someone called the <em>Dovahkiin</em>."</p>
    <p>Raki felt his heart stop for a second. Galatea's blindness made her miss his reaction, but Sid opened his mouth as he remembered hearing this word from the dragon before Raki finished it. Thankfully, before he could say anything, the doors were busted open by a girl. From the looks of it, Miata was on a mission again. Ignoring all the stares and mutters of most of the other customers, she marched right up to Raki, grabbed his hand, and said. "Momma's up. Let's play."</p>
    <p>"Oh, well, I'm actually," He looked towards Sid who shrugged, and Galatea chuckled, knowing full well that Raki had no choice but to leave at this point. That girl was rather determined. "You know what, sure, let's get momma and play. I'll talk more with you guys later, especially you Galatea."</p>
    <p>The Claymore nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."</p>
    <p>Raki didn't really get to say more as Miata once again dragged him away. The girl was certainly strong, even for a Claymore. It felt like if Raki tried to resist her at all that she could easily tear his arm out of his socket without even trying. She dragged him all the way back to the church where they met the embarrassed Clarice who ran towards them and begun to sputter out apologies.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Clarice said as quickly as she could, nearly fumbling her words. "Miata doesn't usually act like this. She's just been on edge lately." She then looked towards Miata and scolded her. "Miata, you can't just drag him off whenever you feel like it."</p>
    <p>Miata shrank under Clarice's puppy dog glare and weakly protested. "But papa said we could play once you woke up. He promised."</p>
    <p>Miata went wide eyed and looked towards Raki. He chuckled and nodded while patting the child's head comfortingly. "She's telling the truth here. I promised her right before Sid dragged me off to drink." He realized that sounded somewhat wrong given the situation and immediately followed up with, "Which I didn't do. I'm not much of a drinker."</p>
    <p>"Uh, okay." Clarice shifted her gaze between them, thinking about this situation as a whole yet again. This was strange but for now, Clarice would go along with it as she did and continued to scold the girl. "Well, from now on, don't be so pushy with papa, especially when he's out with friends. That's rude."</p>
    <p>Miata nodded. "Yes, mama."</p>
    <p>"Good girl." She said, patting her surrogate daughter's head as well. "So now that we're all here, what do you want to play?"</p>
    <p>"Hide and seek." Miata answered.</p>
    <p>"Oh, sounds fun." As long as Raki didn't use his life sensor Thu'um, which he wouldn't. "So, who's it?"</p>
    <p>She pointed right him. "You."</p>
    <p>"If you want." Clarice added.</p>
    <p>"Sure. I'll start counting down from thirty right now if you guys are ready." They nodded and Raki turned to lean his head against a wall and countdown. Been a while since he played this game and it was nord children rather than Claymores. They certainly didn't have a an area nearly as big either. He was genuinely looking forward to this little game. "Ready or not, here I come!"</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: My first story for AO3! I stayed on Fanfiction.net for all my time and decided to expand and started with this.</p><p>Translations:</p><p>Ru, dovfriin kiire, ru. Hi niis filok dii krongrah: Run, dragonkin children, run. You cannot escape my conquest.</p><p>Hin Slen nis bo : your body cannot move</p><p>Zu'u niid Pahlok. Hin Mulaag los lot : I am not arrogant. Your strength is great</p><p>Qo Nos Faaz : Lightning Strike Pain</p><p>Tahrovin : Treachery</p><p>Hi volaan ko Nonvul Krif : you intrude on a honorable battle</p><p>Los Ahraan : Are you injured?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Some time during Raki's stay at Rabona, his two humanoid comrades had their own adventure.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Are you sure we should be here?" Renee asked her companion as they walked through the village nearest to the fort Raki and Serana had claimed for themselves. Out of curiosity, she had asked how they had managed that.</p>
      <p>Serana's answer had been, "We asked those bandits politely. Their leader took one look outside, saw our friends and made no difficulty."</p>
      <p>Yeah, who would be stupid enough to argue upon seeing two giant winged reptiles with huge claws and teeth ready to receive their refusal?</p>
      <p>"Well, some of his underlings didn't quite agree. Sahrothaar and Odahviing had a nice lunch that day." Serana had finished.</p>
      <p>And yes, indeed, some people would be stupid enough to do that.</p>
      <p>Back to the present, the two inhuman women were currently visiting for supplies. Serana had bugged Renee until the Claymore had caved. Renee also suspected she had asked Paarthurnax to make his lessons on dragons, be it history, customs or anatomy, extra boring on purpose.</p>
      <p>"You've been cooped up there since you joined us." Serana replied. "You need some fresh air, relax a bit, enjoy some human company. Seriously, are all Claymores so stiff?"</p>
      <p>"The Organization does not encourage mingling, and humans don't like us anyway. As far as they are concerned, we are a necessary evil. Moreover, you don't strike me as the outgoing type yourself." Renee countered.</p>
      <p>Serana frowned slightly. "Unlike you, I am not human. Not anymore. If you look at it, I have even less of a place in human society than you. So take it from someone who knows, don't discard your ability to bond with people so readily."</p>
      <p>Renee didn't reply, unsure of what to say. She had been told the vampire was centuries old, with the experience and burden that inevitably came with it. But at the same time, jaded as she was, Serana still displayed the need for companionship and human contact, unlike Yoma who only needed humans for food. In that case, could a Claymore sever her ties with humans? Or rather, what would happen if a Claymore did?</p>
      <p>The thoughts snowballed unpleasantly. Distancing yourself from humanity would mean ultimately losing sight of what makes you human. And for a Claymore, the outcome was clear. Renee shivered visibly.</p>
      <p>"Are you cold?" Serana asked. "I thought…"</p>
      <p>"I'm fine." Renee interrupted her a bit sharply. "Just thought of something unpleasant."</p>
      <p>"Ah, sorry. Well, my point is, enjoy the moment once in a while."</p>
      <p>Renee gave the vampire a flat stare. "This coming from the woman hiding under a cloak. Even though it's such a nice day."</p>
      <p>It was late afternoon actually, but the sun would remain up for a few more hours. As a result, the night-walker was wearing a black hooded cloak over her shoulders, which she kept completely closed.</p>
      <p>"I'm not good with the sun being what I am. However, we do have to buy supplies, so we have to get there while the stores are still open. Speaking of which, aren't you hiding too?" Serana asked, pointing at the similar garb on Renee.</p>
      <p>"I'd rather not stand out. You may be convinced it's safe here, but I don't want the Organization to catch wind of my presence if I can avoid it." Renee admitted.</p>
      <p>"Would they really try to kill you?"</p>
      <p>Renee nodded grimly. "It is standard protocol for any rogue warrior, regardless of her circumstances."</p>
      <p>The two women went about their shopping. Apparently Serana had become something of a regular here and shared some small talk with the inhabitants, though not enough to be overly familiar with them. Just enough to know that the people were speaking of dragons, whose sightings were becoming more frequents. Daanlotfel might be actively marshalling them and in this case, Raki had his work cut out for him here already. Still, something felt off to Renee. It was a little too silent. The people had an air of tension to them, eyeing the pair suspiciously. The Claymore chalked it up to her presence and checked that her hood was in place.</p>
      <p>"I tell you, it's her!" Renee heard a man say quietly while she waited outside the general goods shop Serana was currently visiting.</p>
      <p>"Come on, you can't be sure." another replied.</p>
      <p>"Yeah? It started shortly before she showed up. I don't believe in coincidences! If we don't do something soon, the victims will increase!"</p>
      <p>That got Renee's attention. Had there been some attacks in the village? Serana claimed she didn't feed on humans, but could it be that she had lied?</p>
      <p>As Renee waited, she noted that more people were gathering. The mutters got louder, making her worried. She knew mob mentality and had heard of a few cases where townspeople thought they had identified a Yoma in their midst and dealt with them, only to be proven tragically wrong.</p>
      <p>When Serana came out, a stone was thrown at her. Thankfully the aim was off and it hit the wall of the store instead. Upon seeing the group, her body tensed under the cloak though her demeanor remained calm on the outside.</p>
      <p>"All right!" she called. "What's going on?"</p>
      <p>"As if you don't know, you monster!" a man's voice shouted from the back. More shouts and accusation joined him.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, how many people have you killed?"</p>
      <p>"She' s a Yoma I tell you! Look at her eyes!"</p>
      <p>"Wait, aren't they orange? I thought Yoma had golden eyes..."</p>
      <p>"Pah! It's the same you idiot!"</p>
      <p>Renee was the only one who noticed the shift in Serana's stance as the crowd grew more restless, having seen something similar on many missions when a Yoma understood it had been found out. She was clearly expecting violence to break out and was ready to fight back if attacked. Under her cloak, one hand probably had a spell ready and her dagger was in the other.</p>
      <p>Now, Renee didn't know how dangerous the vampiric mage was compared to a Yoma, but from what she understood, she was more than able to defend herself – especially considering how weak people from Toulouse were compared to Skyrim according to her. And she had no qualms about using lethal force.</p>
      <p>In other words, this was a disaster in the making. If a fight broke out, either Serana would kill the villagers, which Renee couldn't allow as a Claymore, or the villagers would kill her, and Renee didn't want to explain Raki what happened. Serana had told her how he had brought down an entire fort on the leader of the Dawnguard when the vampire hunters turned on her – he might have his two winged allies raze the town down in retaliation. The situation was balancing on the edge of the proverbial knife and a single tiny push could make it fall either way.</p>
      <p>Renee truly didn't want to bring attention to herself, but she knew she had to do something before things got out of control. Serana was now radiating danger, to the point she could almost feel the monster lurking under her beautiful facade, and fearful hostility was pouring from the people who were mustering courage from numbers. The Claymore had only one choice.</p>
      <p>"Calm down! She's not a Yoma!" Renee's voice called, snapping like a whip between the two factions.</p>
      <p>The lead man turned his head toward Renee, noticing the second woman for the first time. "How the fuck can you know that? Maybe you're with..."</p>
      <p>Renee didn't let him finish and pushed her hood back, showing her silver eyes to the crowd. The meaning of those eyes was clear and broke the humans' trance.</p>
      <p>"Wha..."</p>
      <p>"Is that a Claymore?"</p>
      <p>"Did anyone call her?"</p>
      <p>Renee ignored the mutterings and addressed the apparent leader. "Now, if you're done acting like a bunch of terrified idiots, could you tell me what's going on?" she scowled around, calling upon her typical mission mode and ignoring how unnatural it felt after her recent experiences. "As for you all, don't you have anything better to do?"</p>
      <p>"Yikes!"</p>
      <p>"Right... right away!"</p>
      <p>"Damn silver-eyed witches... give me the creeps..."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Serana looked in slight amazement as the mob quickly dispersed. One person was easy to deal with in a non-lethal way thanks to a quick vampiric hypnosis, but a large group required more complex spells that took time to cast. As a result, she had been ready to fight her way through, albeit regretfully and regardless of how many she would have to kill. But somehow, her half-human companion had defused the stalemate just by revealing herself.</p>
      <p>Of course, she didn't miss the reactions and mutters from the crowd either. A bit of respect and a lot of fear. Relief mixed with distrust. A necessary evil to fight a greater evil, like Serana herself had been to the Dawnguard.</p>
      <p>The vampire found herself looking at the Claymore under a new light. This was how those hybrid warriors were treated by the people they protected. As a result, it was no wonder that Renee had trouble warming up to others. The two of them indeed had a lot in common, and she resolved to try harder to reach out to her.</p>
      <p>Not for the first time, Serana was also reminded of how much of an oddball Raki was, to be able to so easily extend a caring hand to creatures which others would scorn. Creatures like her.</p>
      <p>Shaking her head wryly, the vampire turned her attention to the conversation Renee was having.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>The village chief had soon joined them to explain, replacing the leader of the aborted mob. As Renee had guessed, some inhabitants had been found dead over the last few weeks and a Yoma was thought to be the cause. She shook her head no at the chief.</p>
      <p>"I am not sensing any Yoma in the village, or in the surroundings. Are you sure it's not a wild animal?" the Claymore asked.</p>
      <p>It was the man's turn to refute. "The other night, Lico was killed. He was one of our woodcutters, and a giant of a man. We found him mauled to pieces and his axe shattered in the forest, and he was a guy who once fought a bear that had cornered a couple of kids, bare-handed. A mere animal couldn't have done him in."</p>
      <p>"What about a dragon? Haven't there been some around?" As she suggested this, Renee felt a piercing stare against the back of her skull. Apparently Serana didn't like the implication that Raki's subordinates might have something to do with this.</p>
      <p>"There have, but we've never seen'em in person, thank the goddesses. Some people say they've seen them fly over, especially at night, but nothing more."</p>
      <p>"Moreover," Serana added, "a dragon would wreck many trees when landing in a forest. Was the area damaged?"</p>
      <p>"Nope miss. There were signs of a struggle, but no sign of something as big as a dragon being there. And Sargos said it had to be a Yoma."</p>
      <p>"Sargos?" Renee asked.</p>
      <p>"He's a hunter that lives in the forest. Trades furs and brings us some game once in a while. We asked him if it could be a beast too, but he said no. Something about the claw marks being too big. Sargos is a damn good hunter and tracker, he wouldn't be wrong." the chief said.</p>
      <p>"Is he that good?" Serana asked.</p>
      <p>"About three months ago, he hunted down and killed a magnificent stag. Very big too. The entire village had a feast. Anyway, after seeing the corpses, I'd agree with him."</p>
      <p>Renee frowned deeply as she half-listened. Raki would have teased her about getting wrinkles if he were here, she thought briefly. She was an Eye, the best warrior at long-range sensing in the current roster. Sure she was still inexperienced and couldn't be compared to her predecessor, God-Eye Galatea, but she was nonetheless on another level compared to her peers. Unless it was a rare stealth-type Yoma or Awakened, she would be able to sense it from afar. Something felt wrong here.</p>
      <p>"Just a question." she queried, "You said Lico was mauled, and I suppose the other victims were too." As the man nodded, she continued. "But were their guts eaten?"</p>
      <p>The human turned green as he undoubtedly remembered the gruesome scenes. "Guts, limbs, organs, even bones. Sometimes some of them, sometimes everything. Please, will you help us, or should we send for another Claymore?" he pleaded.</p>
      <p>Now that would be a problem for Renee. Any warrior approaching would detect her, as she had run out of suppressants. And investigation would bring them right into the dragons' nest, with predictable results. She didn't want to be indirectly responsible for her comrades' deaths. She sighed dejectedly.</p>
      <p>"I'll look into it. But I can't promise anything if it's not a Yoma."</p>
      <p>"Sure thing! Thank you miss! And if you need anything..."</p>
      <p>Renee just waved him off and began walking away. Before they left however, Serana suggested, "Maybe we could check with this Sargos person. Where does he live?"</p>
      <p>They received the directions but Serana had one more question. "Just one more thing. When did the murders start, how often did they happen and when was the last one?"</p>
      <p>As it turned out, it had begun ten weeks ago, with people killed mostly at night though there was no apparent pattern. Sometimes two in a week, but there had been a twelve days period or so without any victim. By now, the villagers were forbidden from going out after dark. Renee nodded at the precaution but she was further convinced this couldn't be a Yoma, as it didn't fit their eating habits.</p>
      <p>With this, Renee and Serana left.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>After leaving the village, the two women returned to their home at a brisk pace without exchanging any words. That is, until Renee broke the silence. "All right. Spill it." she commanded.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" Serana asked.</p>
      <p>"Some things that guy said made sense to you, I could tell. You know something. Or at least, you have an idea. So tell me what's going on."</p>
      <p>Serana looked reluctant. "I might have a clue, but no definite proof. That's why we must hurry back. There are a few things I'd like to have at hand if I'm right and it comes to a fight." She looked up at the darkening sky. "Tonight... tonight is going to be bad for that village unless we make our move."</p>
      <p>Renee wanted to know more but she could see how serious the vampire was, so she increased her pace. Still, she refused to back down. "Fine. Then tell what you think you know." She looked at Serana suspiciously, remembering her earlier doubts. "I'm sure it's not a Yoma or an Awakened; the guts would be eaten every time. Something else then... a dragon?"</p>
      <p>"Raki has forbidden Odahviing and Sahrotaar to eat humans, bandits aside. They wouldn't disobey their Thur, ever."</p>
      <p>The Claymore found herself a bit surprised at the denial. Serana was not trying to convince her, she was stating a fact. "Which leaves," Renee finished, "a vampire."</p>
      <p>A dry laugh was her answer. "A fair assumption but no." Serana looked at Renee and showed her longer canines. "I can assure you I don't have the teeth required to rend flesh. Moreover, vampires rarely bleed their victims dry, much less rip them apart."</p>
      <p>"How noble." Renee snarked. "Then?"</p>
      <p>Her companion sighed and let out a single word. "Werewolf."</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"I told you how pure-blood vampires like myself are created by a Daedric Prince, didn't I?" Serana reminded and Renee nodded, though she found the concept of dark god-like beings difficult to accept. "Well, Hircine, the Prince of the Hunt bestows his own blessing on those who impress him. Of course, what they call a blessing is often a curse to mortals. His is lycanthropy. It turns them into hybrid creatures of human mixed with a predator, commonly a wolf or a bear."</p>
      <p>"Prince of the Hunt..." Renee repeated. "You mean... Sargos, the hunter..."</p>
      <p>"He probably got Hircine's attention when he killed that stag the chief told us about, I guess." Serana surmised.</p>
      <p>"But the murders started several days after he killed it. Wouldn't he have received this blessing right then? Why wait? And why does he kill humans?"</p>
      <p>"Werewolves are savage creatures. There are those who can control their inner beast. And those who are controlled by it. They are also heavily influenced by the moons." Serana explained. "It began on Masser's full moon. The long gap without any victim matches the dual new moon. But tonight..." she looked up, and so did Renee. Two perfect orbs were becoming more visible with every hour. "Well, you get the idea." she finished grimly.</p>
      <p>Renee looked absolutely horrified at the implication, her dusky skin paling noticeably and her face aghast. At first Serana thought it was because she imagined a rampaging beast, but the Claymore's words proved her wrong. "You want to kill it."</p>
      <p>"There is no other choice." Serana replied calmly. "What's wrong? I thought you Claymores killed monsters on a regular basis."</p>
      <p>"Yes, we kill <em>monsters</em>." Renee hissed while emphasizing the last word. "Yoma are monsters. Awakened are warriors who have lost their humanity and become monsters. But you're talking about a human here! It goes against everything I was taught as a warrior."</p>
      <p>"Renee," Serana called her by her name before explaining gently, "at this point, the human called Sargos no longer exists. Only a beast remains. In a way, he is similar now to what you call an Awakened Being, except he didn't go through the hybrid phase. It will keep killing to satisfy its bestial nature. If you truly want to protect the humans, you have to fight."</p>
      <p>Renee still looked uncomfortable despite the analogy but Serana continued. "I wouldn't ask for your help if I could avoid it, but I'm afraid that I'm going to need you. One on one, werewolves are stronger than vampires. And if he received his curse from Hircine himself, he'll be much more powerful than normal. On a normal night, I might be able to hold my own, but not when it's further empowered by the full moons."</p>
      <p>Just great, now the vampire was guilt-tripping her. Knowing this, Renee could not in good conscience let Serana go alone. They may not be friends, but she owed her that much... and once again, there was no telling Raki's reaction if his friend with benefits died because of her.</p>
      <p>"Fine." Renee relented. "I'll come with you."</p>
      <p>Serana smiled understandingly. "Thank you. I promise, if a killing blow is necessary, I'll try to be the one who does it. Now let's move. We cannot go into this unprepared. Potions, weapons... what else could we need?"</p>
      <p>"A dragon maybe?" Renee suggested glumly.</p>
      <p>Serana's musical laugh rang into the air.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Later, as they made their way to Sargos' hut deep in the forest, Renee was tense, eying the shadows around her suspiciously and keeping her other senses on alert. The rich scents of the forest tickled her nostrils and the noises of the night critters filled her ears. Next to her, Serana was also on alert, though more comfortable than the Claymore.</p>
      <p>Understandably so. Looking at Serana right now, Renee could get a glimpse of how different she was from a human or even a Yoma. Here in the night, the vampire was in her element, in a way no other day-walking creature could ever be, human or not. This was displayed in the silent grace she walked with, or the sheer confidence with which she dismissed the irrelevant stimuli around her, knowing which belonged and which did not.</p>
      <p>Comparatively, Renee felt ill at ease. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, her target even less so. Moreover, she had to deal with the fact that she could not sense it. With her main means of forewarning gone, the battle could start at any moment. She could only rely on her natural five senses, superhuman as they were, and on her companion.</p>
      <p>Then again, the Claymore knew she was the most disadvantaged here. The night was the vampire's domain, but the forest was their enemy's, and it too felt comfortable in the darkness. Renee had not been so apprehensive since her first Awakened hunt.</p>
      <p>Serana stopped once again and held out a glowing left hand before starting walking again.</p>
      <p>"I've been meaning to ask," Renee said mostly out of curiosity and to break the silence, "what's with the glowing hand?"</p>
      <p>"Life detection spell." Serana replied calmly. "As it says, it lets me find life forms around me."</p>
      <p>"Sounds useful."</p>
      <p>Serana shrugged. "Not that much. Its range is fairly low, and it's restricted to living things. It does not react to undead like myself." She sighed. "I wish Raki was here."</p>
      <p>"Well, sorry about that." Renee shot back with more bitterness than she intended. Even ignoring their very close relationship, of course Serana would prefer having someone she knew and trusted at her back if she had a choice. Though it could be implied than Serana considered the Claymore an inferior warrior. She was ranked number six damn it!</p>
      <p>Surprisingly, Serana apologized. "Sorry. It's just that he has experience with these types of monsters. Plus, he has something better than this spell for cases like this. "</p>
      <p>"A Thu'um?" Renee half-asked, half-guessed.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. It's called Aura Whisper. No restriction on targets, better range and he's good enough with it that he can determine the nature of its findings. Oh well, this isn't here or now." The vampire then changed the subject. "Are you sure you shouldn't be wearing better armor?"</p>
      <p>Renee was still wearing the beat-up set she had been when it all began. It had been pierced and slashed by Riful, and her right wrist guard had been destroyed. Similarly, her grey shirt was the one Raki had patched up. While no blacksmith, Serana could tell it was mostly ornamental – the steel looked decent but too thin to slow a blade down, and it didn't cover the vital areas. The contrast between this and the obvious quality of her sword was mind-boggling until you remembered Claymores were considered disposable by the Organization.</p>
      <p>To be honest, Renee knew it was in shambles. But she just couldn't let it go. Just like the familiar weight of her claymore on her back, it was a comfort.</p>
      <p>"You're one to talk." Renee deflected the question, pointing at Serana's outfit, which lacked any protective part and displayed a good amount of her well-endowed cleavage in the gap between her tunic and her cloak.</p>
      <p>Serana shrugged again. "I'm a mage. I don't usually stand at the front. Even this dagger is mostly a last resort." she pointed at the dragon bone dagger at her side. "And I know some spells that work like armor if I need it."</p>
      <p>It was Renee's turn to sigh this time. "Still, I can see why you insisted on me taking another weapon." She looked around at the cluttered area, full of intersecting trees and bushes. "It's going to be tough swinging my claymore in here when the time comes. I still wish I could have taken a sword however."</p>
      <p>The only difference in Renee's usual attire was the addition of a heavy dragonbone mace dangling at her right hip. Expecting to fight in possibly cramped quarters, Serana had pointed her claymore would be too cumbersome and suggested a shorter secondary weapon. With a half-Yoma's strength, Renee would be able to use it easily.</p>
      <p>"Our other swords were also too big. An axe would have been adequate, but they're more technical than people think, and you've never used those. It was the best compromise, especially since we had a couple of books on using them." Serana smiled a little. "Though I agree, it's really not you."</p>
      <p>Renee imagined herself using a mace instead of a claymore. Pictured a Yoma's head caved in or crushed to a pulp, or its limbs smashed to pieces. The brutality and crudeness of it made her shake her head. "Speaking of which, what's with the staff?" she asked while gazing at the thing Serana had strapped to her back.</p>
      <p>It was, to say the least, weird. The shaft was colored with a mix of brown and dark green, and made to look like wood. Four spikes rose from the top and curved halfway around the tip, which was shaped like a flower in bloom. Try as she might, Renee couldn't imagine using it as a weapon, as it looked too fragile.</p>
      <p>Serana smirked mysteriously at her. "This is our contingency plan."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>The hut was small but functional, obviously meant for only one person to live in. It was in many ways similar to the many huntsmen's lodgings in the wilds of Skyrim. Basic furniture, barrels for water and dried food, a corner to maintain weapons... A shed outside held a tanning rack and a stock of furs and leather. The only decorations were a few trophies on the walls, obviously the ones Sargos considered his best hunts.</p>
      <p>Except that all of this was completely thrashed, thrown on the floor and broken. It reminded Serana of the times she had seen Raki use Unrelenting Force indoors. Seeing a bunch of bandits sent flying along with whatever was in the room at the time, be it furniture, foodstuffs, weapons or miscellaneous items, was a spectacle she never got tired of.</p>
      <p>Forcing herself to be serious, the vampire thoroughly looked around, inside and out, and checked for hidden compartments, unlikely as it was. All the while, Renee watched her, her face scrunched unpleasantly.</p>
      <p>"It stinks." Renee complained.</p>
      <p>"That it does." Serana agreed. "Reeks of wolf, meaning I was right. But the scent is abnormally strong, even for a werewolf."</p>
      <p>"So?" the dusky-skinned woman prodded.</p>
      <p>"Either it was here not long ago, or the scent is an indicator of its strength. Or both." The vampire finally stopped her search. 'Nothing hidden, no shrine, no daedric markings.' she thought sadly. 'It would have been easier in a way if he was a worshipper but no. This man is just another victim of the Daedra's games.' Of course, she couldn't voice those thoughts lest she weakened the warrior's resolve, so she wisely kept her mouth shut and walked out.</p>
      <p>"All right, What now?" Renee called. "Do you truly have an idea on how to find it?"</p>
      <p>"To an extend."</p>
      <p>"Which is?"</p>
      <p>"Werewolves are hunters, not prey. The plan was not quite to find it. More like, have it find us." Serana admitted.</p>
      <p>"We're bait! Just great! There's a monster prowling around and since we can't sense it, we have to wait for it! How can we even be sure it's still around?"</p>
      <p>Serana pointed at a tree nearby. Renee instantly understood why. There were four eerily long claw marks across the trunk, and they looked recent. The Claymore gulped nervously. Judging by the marks, the beast's claws had to be much larger than a Yoma's.</p>
      <p>"We are in its territory. By now, it should have caught our scent." Serana's posture shifted into one of cautious readiness. "Be alert."</p>
      <p>Out of habit, Renee drew her sword. "You don't have to tell me."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Fittingly for a hunter, the attack came without any warning. Only their superhuman reflexes saved the two women when the beast jumped them from above. They rolled in opposite directions and took ready stances in preparation. Renee brought up her claymore and Serana's hands were clad in lightning.</p>
      <p>Renee took a moment to gawk at the unknown creature. As Serana had described, it looked like a hybrid of wolf and human. The human part mostly came from its upright position and humanoid upper limbs. But the rest was all wolf. Hind legs and digitigrade feet to run and leap, thick pitch black fur covering its powerful muscles, a bushy tail at its lower back. The somewhat human hands had eerily long fingers ending with sharp claws.</p>
      <p>And the face was absolutely not human. The jaw and nose, no, maw and muzzle, were elongated and wolf-like. The fangs, dripping with drool, would have made any Yoma back off. A black mane started at the top of the head and made its way down the back.</p>
      <p>If she had known him, Renee would have thought of a black wolf version of Rigaldo's Awakened form. With one difference. Its eyes held a primal hunger in them that was unlike even the most starving Awakened.</p>
      <p>This thing... could no longer be called a human, Renee thought.</p>
      <p>It threw it head back and howled, the sound reverberating in the Claymore's bones. As if to reply, a crackling sound was heard and twin bright blue streaks hit the wolf in the chest.</p>
      <p>The effect was…</p>
      <p>A small wisp of smoke at the point of impact.</p>
      <p>The wolf looked at Serana and growled dangerously before lunging at her. Eyes wide, Renee sprang into action herself and gave chase while the vampire cast another lightning spell which had as little effect as the first, not even slowing down the werewolf.</p>
      <p>Thankfully, while it was fast, the Claymore was nonetheless the fastest of the group. She managed to catch up and swung her sword at its side, but it jumped away to avoid the strike. This time Renee stood between Serana and the werewolf.</p>
      <p>"Tch!" the vampire hissed, "Looks like it's resistant to magic."</p>
      <p>"You didn't tell me about that!" Renee grunted.</p>
      <p>"I didn't know! Hircine must have been really impressed with him!"</p>
      <p>Before the pair could snark any further at each other, the wolf lunged again and began clashing with Renee. It swung its long arms in wide arcs, attempting to slash at her with its claws. The former Number Six blocked with her blade, sparks flying whenever the weapons collided with each other.</p>
      <p>'Strong!' Renee thought as she kept blocking. The swings were not fast enough that she couldn't block them, but too fast for her to just avoid. But at the same time, they carried enough weight and power that she could feel them in her arms.</p>
      <p>It was a good thing that in spite of their earlier precautions, the area they were in was wide enough to allow the use of her favored weapon. After a swing swings, she could easily tell those claws would already have notched most normal swords, but her claymore was made to cut Awakened Beings and was holding up as expected. Moreover, thanks to it, their reach was somewhat equal.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately, Renee knew she could remain forever on the defensive. Her sword was fine, but her arms were already starting to get numb under the blows while the beast kept swinging tirelessly. She let out a small burst of speed and leaped backward to regain some space.</p>
      <p>At that moment, several objects flew past her and hit the werewolf in the side. Unlike before, it recoiled a bit. The projectiles were three ice spikes that were stuck in its skin. Serana had moved slightly to the side and taken advantage of the opening with practiced ease. The wolf once again growled at her while ripping the spikes off. A small amount of blood came out as well, but she could tell the projectiles hadn't gone past the muscle. She cast another ice spike but it swatted it away.</p>
      <p>'Not good.' Serana thought. Lightning spells were fast enough to hit the wolf, but they were pure magicka and thus cancelled by the werewolf's unexpected resistance. Conversely, ice spells had mass and could do some damage, but they were much slower and lacked penetration. Unfortunately, she was bad at fire spells. And the thing had such vitality that a vampiric drain spell would do little.</p>
      <p>The wolf was about to lunge at her again but an odd, sudden pressure filled the air and it turned its head back to Renee. The Claymore's silver eyes were now gold with a slit pupil, and she looked filled with tension, like she was holding back something coursing just beneath her skin.</p>
      <p>To Serana, it was like a Vampire Lord trying to transform but deliberately hold back at the very edge of it. She had heard of this from Raki. The hybrid was getting serious and drawing upon the dangerous power inside her. It was as impressive as he had said, but she could also see how this unstable state could be hazardous to its wielder.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the wolf howled again, even louder than before. It was no longer an animalistic sound, not only. It was now filled with eagerness and exhilaration, challenging them. Was he their prey? Or were they his?</p>
      <p>And somehow, the two women swore this howl also said, "WATCH ME!"</p>
      <p>Serana looked up, and saw the moons turn blood red. She heard some strange cracking sounds and swore the wolf got a little bigger and bulkier.</p>
      <p>The Claymore and the werewolf both blurred into movement and clashed once again, moving faster than anything Serana had even seen, except a lightning spell. Her vampiric eyesight could still keep up, barely, but she would be hard pressed to do anything.</p>
      <p>As she had feared, she would have been in trouble if she had tried to handle this alone. Even with the two of them, it might be a bit too much.</p>
      <p>'Let's tip the odds then.' she thought as she took the Rose Sanguine and pointed it toward the fighting pair. A crackling noise and a flash of purple later, another ally joined the fray.</p>
      <p>Renee was still holding her own but it looked like the werewolf had gotten stronger under the crimson moons. She was a little faster but it was still stronger, but the tie breaker was its agility. The damn thing was even more dexterous with its claws than any Yoma, attacking indifferently with either arm and constantly switching patterns. The Claymore was forced to admit, it was more dangerous than many Awakened Beings.</p>
      <p>"ANOTHER WHO SEEKS DEATH!" an odd metallic voice shouted behind her.</p>
      <p>Renee barely had time to move as a large black shape charged past her. She thought it was a man, except that its skin was red, and it had horns on its forehead. A dual-bladed greatsword as big as her claymore was in its hand, and it was wearing a set of black and red armor made of metal spikes.</p>
      <p>She turned her golden eyes to Serana who had the strange staff in hand. "Contingency plan?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Do you like it?"</p>
      <p>"I WILL FEAST ON YOUR HEART!"</p>
      <p>"It's eager at least." the Claymore commented flatly while trying to soothe her aching arms. "I still think a dragon would have been better though."</p>
      <p>A metallic scream of pain echoed as the dremora was dispelled after the werewolf clawed its head off.</p>
      <p>"Well, shit." Serana cursed quietly.</p>
      <p>"Told you so." Renee snapped before jumping in again.</p>
      <p>Yet another exchange of blows began, but the two were too evenly matched to score a hit on the other. Unfortunately for Renee however, the prolonged use of Yoki was starting to take its toll as the unnatural energy attempted to escape her control. A brief surge resulted in an unexpected burst of speed that allowed her a slash across the wolf's arm, but left her briefly off balance and overextended. A large, furry hand closed on her right wrist, trapping her. The other grabbed her opposite shoulder, claws piercing through her shoulder pad and into her flesh.</p>
      <p>Renee's high pain threshold, a requirement for a warrior, prevented her from losing consciousness as the bones of her shoulder were crushed under the grip. She found herself lifted off the ground and saw the werewolf's maw open to rip her throat open.</p>
      <p>'Surviving Yoma, Awakened Beings and even the Abyssals, only to die like this...' she thought regretfully.</p>
      <p>Just as it was about to finish her, the werewolf howled in pain and turned its snarling head toward Serana. Two large, sharp ice spikes had been rammed several inches deep into its back. It growled at the vampire, threw Renee away after snapping her sword arm and shifted its attention to the other prey. Renee hit the trunk of a tree, losing her sword on the way. Still conscious, she saw the wolf charge at Serana on all fours.</p>
      <p>Serana hurriedly cast more spikes, but the werewolf opted to endure them rather than avoid, and closed the distance faster than she had expected. It crashed into her, threw her down and tried to maul her with its claws and fangs. She hastily cast an ironflesh spell and used the Rose Sanguine to block the snapping jaws. The wolf was trying to bite through the near-indestructible artifact, with no success. Its swinging claws however were scoring multiple scratches on her arms and sides, despite the spell.</p>
      <p>The vampire would have tried to turn into bats to escape, but she couldn't spare the concentration for it. Just keeping the staff up was taking all her strength. Furthermore, the accumulating drool on it was starting to make her grip slippery. She was losing her leverage, the beast's breath filled her nose, the fangs drew closer...</p>
      <p>And suddenly it was ripped away from her with a yelp of pain, which was dwarfed by the sound of its jaw breaking. Serana looked up and see Renee standing above her. The Claymore's face now had bulging veins, her right arm was noisily, disgustingly snapping itself back into place, and she was holding the dragonbone mace in her left hand. She was missing her left shoulder armor, and the visible skin there was bruised and bloodied.</p>
      <p>Upon seeing Serana in danger, Renee had taken a risk and released more Yoki to heal faster and acted urgently, choosing to focus on her less-injured left arm and switch to the other weapon. Retrieving her sword would have taken too long, and using it with only one arm would do no good against this opponent.</p>
      <p>Now that she gotten a good hit in, the Claymore was not about to let go of this opening. She chased after the dazed werewolf and swung the mace again and again in a continuous stream of attacks. Remembering the book she had read, she repeated the instructions in her mind. 'Relax the wrist on impact, let the recoil bring the mace back in your hand, use the momentum to spin it for another swing... repeat...'</p>
      <p>Her enemy was yelping in pain under the assault and steadily backing away from her as its flesh was continuously pummeled. Renee followed through mercilessly, steering it, herding it...</p>
      <p>Almost... Just a little more...</p>
      <p>Unfortunately for her, she was using a weapon she wasn't used to, with her non-dominant hand. The monotonous rhythm of her attacks was quickly seen through. On her next swing, a clawed hand caught the head of the mace and the other delivered an upward slash across her torso. Four claws went two inches deep into Renee's flesh, raking her from hip to shoulder. Her blood spurted profusely as she was nearly gutted, and her remaining shoulder pad was torn off. The wolf was about to slash again when...</p>
      <p>"I HONOR MY LORD BY DESTROYING YOU!"</p>
      <p>A black greatsword pierced the werewolf from behind, over two feet of daedric metal sprouting from the middle of its chest. The summoned dremora then proceeded to lift the enemy off the ground while twisting his blade, until it was raised horizontally above it. The werewolf's blood joined the Claymore's on the grass, spewing from its mouth as it tried to free itself.</p>
      <p>Then red sparks hit it and in its injured state, the draining spell proved effective. Its efforts to free itself became weaker.</p>
      <p>And finally Renee revealed the reason why she wanted to reach this place on the battlefield. Forcing her grievous wound shut with her Yoki, she dropped her mace and stomped toward the monster, and onto the handle of her sword which had been laying there. The claymore spun in the air and into her right hand just as her arm finished healing. Twirling it once as she crossed the distance.</p>
      <p>With a shout and a jumping two-handed swing that held all her Yoki-enhanced strength, the Claymore brought her blade down on its exposed neck. The sword wasn't even slowed down and cleaved all the way through, separating the head from the body.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Serana swore the atmosphere was filled with an air of bemused approval, as if an onlooker had watched an unexpected twist in a play and shrugged it off to enjoy the outcome. She quickly glanced around cautiously, though she knew if that entity held any enmity toward them, they were doomed. Thankfully, the reddish glow around the moons faded, marking the end of the Hunt.</p>
      <p>The dremora dispelled itself, dropping the werewolf's beheaded corpse. Renee remained standing, her body shaking periodically as she forced her Yoki back under control with deep breaths. Serana waited for her and checked herself – dirty from being slammed down, the sleeves of her tunic in tatters plus quite a few more slashes on her clothes, but her wounds were all but healed from draining the werewolf. Renee had kept most of its attention on herself, but the one assault it had turned on the vampire would have likely been fatal if her companion hadn't interfered.</p>
      <p>"Renee." Serana called once she saw her relax.</p>
      <p>The Claymore turned to her comrade, her face once again smooth and her eyes having returned to their striking silver color. Serana could assess how much damage her comrade had taken. Her entire torso was soaked with blood, which to the point you couldn't tell the difference between her ruined shirt and her skin, incidentally preserving her modesty. The sight and smell stirred Serana's instincts, but while a lesser vampire would have lost themselves to their hunger, she managed to remain calm.</p>
      <p>"Let's go home, okay?" she said.</p>
      <p>The Claymore nodded wordlessly and the pair left.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Currently naked from the waist up as she got ready for a much-needed bath, Renee was holding the shirt of her grey, now dyed red uniform in front of her. Tonight's fight had marked its demise. Entire chunks of it had been torn off by the giant wolf-like monster's claws.</p>
      <p>"I don't think you'll be able to fix it anymore." a smooth voice said behind Renee. The Claymore nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around in alert, only to see her companion topless and currently bent forward, taking off her leggings.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing here?" Renee half-asked, half-shrieked, though she didn't try to cover herself. Modesty was not a Claymore's forte, their training saw to that.</p>
      <p>Serana stood straight, now completely exposed to the Claymore's eyes. Much like Renee, her wounds and bruises had already healed, leaving only stains of dirt and dried blood marring her alabaster skin. Even those couldn't hide how gorgeous the vampire was. Despite herself, Renee paused a moment to stare at her unearthly beauty, eyes roaming briefly before she caught herself.</p>
      <p>"Same as you. I'm going to wash myself." the other woman didn't seem to notice her gaze, or just didn't care, and finished getting ready by freeing her hair from its tied braids. Once released, her silky black tresses fell past her shoulders.</p>
      <p>"Here?"</p>
      <p>"There is no other bath."</p>
      <p>"Right now?"</p>
      <p>"Just because I drink blood, doesn't mean I enjoy it on my skin. By the way, you should also undo your hair if you want to wash it. " Serana said matter-of-factly before rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Oh come on! We're both girls, you have nothing I don't." She looked at Renee's chest and her mouth twitched upward slightly. "Well, almost nothing."</p>
      <p>"Would you mind not staring at my tits?" Renee glared at the ancient woman while her cheeks reddened. Since she had already wiped most of the blood away, her impressive assets were in full view.</p>
      <p>"Well, they <em>are </em>very nice," Serana giggled in response, briefly looking down at her own sizeable bust, "and bigger than mine to boot." Her voice then returned to its usual cool tone. "But I was talking about the stitches. I'm amazed they never come undone with all that movement."</p>
      <p>This made Renee touch her chest perplexedly. Indeed, the grievous slashes she had received near the end of the fight had closed perfectly. There was no hint of her stigma reopening either, thank goodness, though a tiny few stitches would need to be placed in to make doubly sure as some came undone or close to it. "I thought the same thing when I first had them." she said lowly.</p>
      <p>She wasn't necessarily upset about her stitches being out, Serana had seen them before and like Raki, cared little, thank the goddesses, though she didn't like it if when any of them looked. The vampire had even started to experiment on a possible remedy by alchemically mixing Yoki suppressing and advanced healing reagents – something to challenge herself she said. Renee doubted she'd succeed where the Organization had failed but if she did…</p>
      <p>But something else was bothering her. Her uniform was in rags and more monsters had entered her life. She might have a chance to be relieved from the inherent weakness of her stigma if she chose to in the future. Would she? And beyond that…</p>
      <p>Serana was about to apologize for bringing that up until Renee whispered. "It's like I'm leaving my old life behind, piece after piece." She said. "So many changes, in so little time."</p>
      <p>"I know, it's scary." Serana replied kindly. "I spent millennia asleep, and when I woke up, the world had changed completely. An empire had risen and was dying. Dragons were roaming the skies. My own father had become a madman."</p>
      <p>"How did you deal with it?" Renee asked.</p>
      <p>Serana smiled at her. "I made a friend. Someone who accepted me as I was and supported me through it all. Change is much easier when you don't face it alone." She put her hand on Renee's shoulder comfortingly. Their skin tones contrasted starkly with each other, moonstone against corundum. "I... no, we will be at your side, if you allow it. Now, what will you do?"</p>
      <p>The rogue Claymore remained silent for a long moment and Serana waited patiently for her after removing her hand. Then Renee smiled slightly and threw away her shirt and then she dropped her pants. Following Serana's advice, she also undid her cornrows and tossed her hair behind her, allowing it to fall past her shoulder blades as its true length was restored.</p>
      <p>"Right now," Renee proclaimed, missing the admiring looks Serana was giving her now nude form, "I'm going to enjoy my first nice, long, hot bath since I became a warrior. The rest can wait."</p>
      <p>"That's a good start." Serana grinned before spinning on her heel. "Wash my back, and I'll wash yours?" she suggested as she headed to the bath.</p>
      <p>Renee stared at the vampire's swaying backside but managed to answer a "Sure." before following.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>OMAKES :</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take one :</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Forcing her wounds shut with her Yoki, she dropped her mace and stepped toward the monster, and onto the handle of her sword which had been laying there...</p>
      <p>*CRASH!*</p>
      <p>… and fell on her face after tripping on it.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take two :</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Forcing her wounds shut with her Yoki, she dropped her mace and stepped toward the monster, and onto the handle of her sword which had been laying there. The claymore spun in the air and...</p>
      <p>*SLASH!* "MY HAND!" Renee shouted as she ran around, blood spurting from her wrist.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take three :</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>... The claymore spun in the air and...</p>
      <p>*STAB!* "MY FOOT!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take four :</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>... The claymore spun in the air and...</p>
      <p>*CLONK!* "MY HEAD!"</p>
      <p>By now, the impaled werewolf was laughing.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take five :</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>... The claymore spun in the air and...</p>
      <p>"MY BALLS!" the werewolf screamed.</p>
      <p>The moons returned to normal as if Hircine couldn't watch anymore, while the dremora, Serendipitous and Dany crossed their legs.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Take six:</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Forcing her wounds shut with her Yoki, she dropped her mace and stepped toward the monster, paused to normally pick up her sword without trying to look needlessly cool, and just plain lopped the werewolf's head off.</p>
      <p>And to hell with stupid authors who can't make it straight and to the point.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This Chapter was pretty much done by the great Dany Le Fou. I'll let him explain some things here, take it away Dany!</p><p>Dany's note : First I'll confess that this chapter had been written for a while. It was mostly a matter of deciding when we'd use it. So yeah, this is an exceptional occurrence, don't expect quick updates to become common. Anyway, I had a lot fun making Renee and Serana snark at each other. Also, I really wanted to give Renee, one of the most underused characters and possibly my favourite post-timeskip Claymore, the chance to shine she never got in the manga – I'm still sore about her death, and how she was missing from the badass group shot during the battle against Europa. So here I gave her a tough battle of her own, and made her show her rank is not just informed ability.</p><p>Hope my fellow Americans had a good 4th of July. And now for some extra :</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raki wasn't sure who he was more impressed with, the girls for their hide-and-seek skills or himself for managing to catch them without his shouts. Even without their Yoki they were hard to track, but he had done his share of hunting in Skyrim and learned from the best - among mortals at least, he corrected himself. Still, the game took all day and he wouldn't lie, he was kind of tired from all the running, jumping, and what else. It had been very fun though.</p><p>Besides, seeing Miata giggle and laugh like the child she was made it worth it. He couldn't believe a girl this young was an active warrior. Divines, she should have been playing with kids her age, climbing trees for fun and scrapping her knees, rather than swinging a sword bigger than her! Were all the warriors-in-training so young, or even younger?</p><p>This world was so messed up.</p><p>While he made his way up to the church, he was greeted by Father Vincent with a hearty chuckle, "Hello Raki. I take it the girls treated you well?"</p><p>Raki chased his gloomy thoughts and returned his smile. "They certainly kept me busy."</p><p>"I bet. Little Miata, despite her demeanor, can quite the powerhouse. I'm glad you two got off on the right foot." The Father remembered how Miata's first appearance went. Despite the supposed power Raki displayed, if Miata suddenly attacked and Raki was unprepared... he'd rather not think of the results.</p><p>"Big time." Raki replied. Slowly, his smile transformed into a frown and with a sigh, he said. "Father Vincent... there's something I wanted to talk to you about for a while."</p><p>"What is it, my boy?"</p><p>"It's about Clare." Raki looked him in the eyes with a serious expression. "I'm not one to hold grudges, but I've been meaning to confront you on this for a while." His eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Why did you bandage Clare over her clothes back then?"</p><p>There was no anger whatsoever in Raki's voice. Knowing how much he loved Clare, the priest would have expected to be yanked off his feet and insulted in a fit of well-deserved rage. But Raki was calm. Eerily so. His posture was not threatening in the slightest and even the most paranoid guards walking by would not have given them a second glance.</p><p>Then why…</p><p>Why was the old man feeling like he was on the edge of a cliff? Why did his knees suddenly feel so weak under this stony gaze? What was that sensation brushing against his skin, different from the contact of his robes or the gently blowing breeze?</p><p>Father Vincent realized his throat was dry and swallowed nervously. Maybe from the memory, maybe from something else. "Raki... Have you ever seen what's beneath their armor?"</p><p>"I have." Raki confirmed with a nod. His voice was still as calm and patient, and Father Vincent felt a shiver run down his back. The faint sensation on his skin was now a tingle. "And I've seen much worse."</p><p>Father Vincent looked down, unable to keep up with Raki's gaze. It had been years, but that day would always be fresh in his mind. "I... I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. As a priest, I shouldn't have acted so callously out of fear."</p><p>Raki was silent for a moment until he asked, "Did you apologize to Clare?"</p><p>Vincent nodded. "I did."</p><p>"And she accepted it?" He knew Father Vincent wouldn't lie. That wasn't to say priests couldn't tell lies, but Vincent was the type of man one would expect a priest to be.</p><p>"I believe so." He said without hesitation despite his heavy heart.</p><p>Raki's posture relaxed and the intense air around him disappeared. With a small exhale, he said, "Then I believe it's behind us then."</p><p>"You're no longer upset?"</p><p>"Trust me Father, if I was upset, you'd hear very different words from me." A small grin made his way on his face. Somehow, the priest had a feeling he didn't want to know what kind of words Raki was speaking about. "I just wanted to talk about it, that's all. Did you expect me to throttle you over it?" the younger man asked jokingly.</p><p>"Well, no." Vincent said with a subtle amount of hesitation Raki caught onto.</p><p>"You resisted the urge to say 'but', didn't you?" the younger man dryly asked.</p><p>The priest coughed into his hand, to Raki's amusement and chagrin. Still, for a brief moment, he had to wonder how Clare was. So close yet so far once more.</p><p>As for Father Vincent, he was both internally fascinated and startled by the difference in growth between Raki and Clare. One had become more human over her time in the past seven years while the other had become... different. He felt so different from a human in that moment. Thinking on it now, he seems to have changed just as much as Clare.</p><p>Vincent only hoped that like Clare, it was for the better.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Clare, Irene, Yuma, and Tabitha. These were half of the Ghosts that chose to go West in search of the Dovahkiin and hopefully anything else on the Dragons. The only downside of going in this direction was the possibility of running into the Wicked Witch of the West. Maybe if they were lucky, the dragons had gotten to her.</p><p>The journey was mostly silent, not to say so much as there was to think about, save for the occasional bursts of conversations usually started by Yuma or Tabitha. Just as the two were about to start up another conversation, faint sounds echoed in the distance. Fighting. Lots of fighting and clashing of what was akin to metal against metal, followed by screams, which mostly came from female voices.</p><p>Without warning, Clare ran off only for Irene to quickly cut her off. The older warrior gave the younger one a stern glare. While not glaring herself, Clare did give her a look of defiance.</p><p>All the while the fight raged on.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>A short, athletic warrior with her hair in twin bunches was thrown back, readjusting herself in midair and skidding across the ground with her sword in the ground. She had a black eye and blood was leaking from her deeply lacerated right arm. Had the cut gone any deeper, she wouldn't be able to use it at all. Around her, two warriors laid on the ground, one in a bob and the other with neck length spiky hair, and another short wavy haired warrior stood by them protectively, but she was shaky and barely holding on.</p><p>In front of them stood two Awakened Beings, both males that seemed more feral than the usual Awakened; one humanoid save for the mass of scythe-like bones sprouting from his arms, the maw with rows of teeth, a second mouth on his chest, digitigrade legs that ended in hooves, and dark green skin. The other resembled that of a giant monitor lizard save for the two jaws in one, six armored legs, and two rows of multiple curved, serrated horns. The only somewhat human feature on this one was how a 'human' face was stretched out over the top jaw.</p><p>Both Awakened had sustained some injuries, but were faring better than the warriors that fought against them.</p><p>The shortest Claymore turned to the other, golden irises and slit pupils standing out even more against her bruised skin, and yelled at her, "Dominique, take Phina and Noma then get out of here!" The standing Awakened lashed out, aiming towards one of the downed warriors only for her blade to throw off his aim.</p><p>Dominique had the other two warriors in her arms, backing away from the fight, but she yelled back, "But Dietrich-!"</p><p>"I gave you an order! Either way, I won't make it out of this!" Dietrich roared, now releasing a greater burst of Yoki. Her muscles were starting to bulge at this point and veins were becoming visible on her face. The monitor lizard awakened charged forward only for Dietrich to jump atop of him and take her sword against the top of his head. He hissed and his tail extended to slap her away.</p><p>Undaunted, Dietrich stood back up and shouted again, "GO!" Her voice was rougher now, distorted by her raging Yoki.</p><p>"Dietrich..." Dominique started but realized that if they stayed, they would all die. Their leader intended for them to survive, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Gritting her teeth and forcing herself not to look back, Dominique accepted the inevitable loss and ran as fast she could before the scythe Awakened could catch up as Dietrich cut him off once more, taking the arm that was reaching out for the other warrior. Either way, Dietrich was either going to die, or worse yet, Awaken and be marked for eventual death.</p><p>Dietrich could feel herself slipping as the fight pressed on, but she kept going, giving her best offer to buy time for her comrades to escape, if only by one more second. Her grip tightened almost desperately on her sword as her skin began to turn scaly and protrusions began to burst from it, ripping holes into her clothes.</p><p>She grunted, feeling a blade tear into her stomach from the lizard Awakened amidst her desperate haze, and her Yoki was flowing hard to both repair and fuel her body. She so was close now, a figurative inch away from snapping and unable to go back. Her face was getting grotesquely distorted, skin flaking off and mouth widening to show her enlarging jagged teeth. She could hear her bones cracking as they were beginning to painfully rearrange themselves. "RAAARGH!"</p><p>Her power was demanding to be released, and the lure was so seductive. To go just a little further. Just let go, and she could defeat the monsters. Her friends would be safe and she'd be alive. Free from the Organization. Free to do as she pleased, no more fighting, no more missions. Free to eat gu...</p><p>NO!</p><p>Just as the two Awakened were about to bore down on her, their heads were reduced to a heavy mist of purple faster than Dietrich could process. Through the immense pain and pleasure of her transformation, she saw several figures stand before her. Warriors, clearly, but they lacked the uniforms of their peers.</p><p>One strode forward, hair short and neck length, knelt next to her and, to Dietrich's shock, began to sync her Yoki with hers. "What are... you doing?" Dietrich choked out through her now snaggle teeth. "Finish me... please."</p><p>"No." The warrior told her. Her tone was neutral which betrayed the words that came out. "You're not gone. Not yet."</p><p>"But... I... urk!"</p><p>"Your mind is still human." the warrior whispered, her voice strained and betraying the tremendous effort she was giving. "And as long as it is, we can bring you back." Face scrunched in concentration, she forcefully superimposed her Yoki over the warrior's rampaging one. Slowly, carefully calming it down, restraining it, and returning it to its dormant state. Dietrich's Yoki fought back, refusing to be denied its freedom, bursting back as soon as the other warrior seemed to withdraw, even trying to overwhelm her would-be savior at times.</p><p>Around them, the three others remained vigilant, ready to act one way or another if their comrade failed or worse, got pulled in as well.</p><p>But the short-haired warrior didn't give up. Silently, patiently, she continued to work under the watchful eyes of her comrades until, with a scream, Dietrich had been brought back from the brink of Awakening. Panting heavily, Dietrich allowed herself to relax and fall on all fours. "Like Jean." She heard the woman whisper, but didn't focus much on that.</p><p>Instead, she focused on the miracle of what that woman had done for her. "I... haven't awakened." Dietrich breathed out as she gazed at her still human hands. "My mind is... still human. What did you do?"</p><p>"It's called half-Awakening." The long haired woman of the group explained. "You were in the brink and being pulled back allowed you to keep your human mind as well as bring out more of your power." Yuma coughed into her hand. "Feel free to simply lie back and process this as I heal you."</p><p>Dietrich's attention quickly snapped back to Clare and she muttered, "You saved me... from losing myself."</p><p>Clare nodded. "Warriors should look out for each other. We're sisters no matter the generation." Despite her detached tone, it was obvious the ordeal had also taken its toll on her, as she was struggling to catch her breath and her forehead was drenched with sweat. Tiredness was seeping into her voice and her limbs were shaking slightly.</p><p>Dietrich didn't say anything as Yuma patched up her remaining wounds with her Yoki and simply processed what had occurred. But as she did so, she came to this conclusion with the utmost resolve. 'This warrior... I owe her my life… No, even more than that.' Yet as she thought this, she had to wonder what their motives were. Clearly these were rogue warriors given their attire and demeanors.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other three Claymores in the area decided to have a conversation of what to do with their latest rescue. "Well, you rescued her. Did you have another course of action in mind?" Irene sounded a tad sour as she said that. It wasn't the fact she had some dislike or anything against other Claymores, far from it, but saving one puts the group at risk. The less the Organization knows about them, the better.</p><p>Clare was silent for a couple of seconds before admitting, "To be completely honest, I was hoping you'd have an idea."</p><p>"That's what we get for letting you act so rash. Even if it was the right call." Though Irene spoke with a deadpan, she may as well have groaned that out. "We can't simply send her away. Not with what she could tell the Organization. Besides, her comrade knows she went over her limit. If she goes back, they'll investigate how she managed to regain control. If Dae learns about it, it won't be a mere investigation."</p><p>"True. But isn't taking her with us risky?" Tabitha asked, concerned her loyalties could hold. "Perhaps we could drop her off at a town willing to take her? With all the other creatures now roaming the skies, surely they would be more willing to have a warrior with them."</p><p>"Unlikely." Clare immediately replied. "These times have made people more likely to hire Claymores, but not to keep them around. You remember how some people in Rabona were less openly hostile to us? They were merely holding their tongues."</p><p>Tabitha glanced at the subject of discussion then back to the others, "So we're better off taking her with us, correct?"</p><p>"I'll follow you." Suddenly spoke the now standing Dietrich. The talking Ghosts all turned their eyes to her and she pointed to Clare. "I'll follow you. I have nowhere else to go. You're right, all that would await me would be to become a lab rat for Dae."</p><p>The Ghosts looked between each other and nodded. Irene walked up to Dietrich and bluntly stated, "As of now, you are dead to the world. From here on out, you're one of us. You're a Ghost."</p><p>The newest ghost shrugged. "I was never one for attention anyway."</p><p>()()()()</p><p>"You're hungry, aren't you?" Clare questioned. The Ghosts had set up camp for the night, a nice roaring fire and fish, and Dietrich sat on the edge of it, not exactly keen on simply inserting herself into their group dynamic. She was there ally out of necessity, even if she was now staunchly loyal to Clare. Plus, even Dietrich wasn't the most sociable even among the Claymores. She had introduced herself, but hadn't engaged any conversation afterwards. Her outfit was tattered from her near-Awakening but it was all she could wear. For now.</p><p>Even when they were traveling till the evening, she had stayed close to Clare or remained outside of the group.</p><p>"No. I'm fine." The short Claymore simply replied.</p><p>Clare had no visible reaction, but her tone was enough to convey some mirth. "I could hear your stomach rumbling you know."</p><p>Dietrich didn't say anything, but she looked away, trying to hide her light blush. Then the smell of succulent fish meat was suddenly more prominent. She turned back to find Clare handing her a freshly cooked fish on a stick.</p><p>Dietrich had enough wit to know that half-Awakening would no doubt lead to some changes in her body, including subtle ones, but her stronger hunger hadn't been one she had been expecting. The smell of simple campfire cooked fish was enough to make her salivate. At the very least, the idea of guts still made her retch, which was a huge comfort.</p><p>Clare smiled gently as the younger Claymore slowly moved her hand to take the stick. "Here. Have some. Hunger will get in your way."</p><p>"Thank you." Dietrich said after her initial hesitation. Without realizing it, she began to munch away. She ate more than she thought she would and was baffled by the fact she wasn't finished after even a few bites. Her metabolism had become more human. "This is good." she idly commented.</p><p>Clare hummed. "Thank you. But I knew someone who was much better at cooking than me. I still can't get it down like him, but I've managed to learn a couple of things."</p><p>"Him?" Dietrich questioned through her mouthful of food. Unseen to her, the other warriors shared an amused smile as they remembered how upset Helen had been not to be in Clare's group, or more accurately, not to be in the group which would get better food.</p><p>"It's a rather long story." Clare mused with a faraway look. "I was always strange. Even by our standards."</p><p>"You are. That's good." Dietrich stated bluntly. "No warrior would do what you all did. I appreciate it."</p><p>Clare smiled. "Glad you think so." With that, Clare decided to leave her be. Eventually, she'd find it in her to join them. No need to push her further from her comfort zone, not after what she went through today. The Ghosts turned to Clare as she came back.</p><p>Irene spoke first. "She's better than I'd thought she'd be initially."</p><p>Clare nodded in agreement. "She is. Though, telling her about the other goals will have to come later."</p><p>"Without question." Tabitha finished her fish and turned back to the others. "Though, we might have to worry about the Dovahkiin aspect later with our leads."</p><p>"If you can call them that." Irene sighed out. "It almost makes me we wish we could just spread out more."</p><p>"It won't be easy but at some point something should come up." Yuma offered optimistically. "Still, it will be like a needle in a haystack."</p><p>"Indeed. Looking for something without knowing what it is, is a wild goose chase." Irene stated. Then her eyes darted back over to Clare. "Almost as much finding lost companions."</p><p>Clare had an impassive look, but she knew what that meant. She brought it up the moment Rubel told them, asking Miria's group to keep an eye out for her friend as well. She watched the fire crackle for a bit then said, "He can wait. The Dovahkiin, dragons, and the Organization take priority." She looked back to her fellow warriors and continued, "They threaten the Island. Even the world. I don't like it, but I know those things are more important. Once it's all settled, I'll find him."</p><p>'If he's truly still around.' Was the thought that sadly went through the other Claymores heads. With all this chaos going on and since this information came from Rubel of all people. It wasn't like his chances of survival or being found were zero... but how likely was he to show up. Worst of all, what effect would it have on Clare if they found him and the worst happened?</p><p>They'd rather not think about such effects. Jean and Flora's deaths were enough.</p><p>Unknown to them, Clare added one more thing in her mind. 'I'll find you, Raki. And then, I'll find Priscilla.'</p><p>The rest of the night went on uneventfully.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>The early morning sun rose and a tiny voice yawned. From her perch atop the trees, Riful stretched out and looked down to see her one-armed mate sitting against the tree. She clicked her tongue, still rather a tad irate at their situation.</p><p>At the very least, they had managed to secure a location to store their special potential trump card. After the dragons had pretty much forced Riful and Dauf to make an immediate move, Riful managed to come back snatch it back, though she wisely choose not to reclaim her old home.</p><p>She could feel them return.</p><p>Their new area may be a downgrade, but it got the job done. Now remained the question of where to find a suitable Claymore capable of "speaking" with it. While it was only a matter of time, Riful now found her patience slowly declining with ever greater threats lurking about Toulouse. But she was still a patient being. Making a rash decision during such times bore no good results.</p><p>Gracefully, Riful dropped down next to Dauf, her dainty feet not landing hard enough to wake up the big lummox in the slightest. The one good thing she could say about Dauf's ordeal was him beginning to use more of his mental strength. That's something she wouldn't expect to see in any lifetime.</p><p>Now that she was awake, it was time for her to capitalize on her latest eye catching find. Yesterday, she felt a Yoki spike in the distance, but was preoccupied making sure her currently project was... relatively normal and safe. During the caretaking, she had sensed a warrior blossoming into an Awakened but being pulled back before she could become a potential new friend for her to make. Yet she could still feel her. She was lying dormant as of now, but her Yoki traces were more than trackable for the Abyssal, especially with the changes the near-Awakening had caused in her energy.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, the way her Yoki had been stopped reminded her of those warriors from seven years ago. Oh, how she would love to meet those two again. They would be perfect. But she would humbly take what she could get.</p><p>Giggling giddily, Riful began to make her move, moving at blinding speeds for most, but was akin to a simple light run for her. If she wanted to, she could catch up in a mere instant, but she decided to try not to spook her future comrade... too much. She would catch up before -</p><p>Oh, she was on the move. Perhaps she was running from another Awakened or... maybe she even sensed Riful approaching. A new Awakened and a good sensor? The mere notion of that alone gave Riful a beaming smile and she increased her pace, itching to meet this interesting fellow.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>This was a horrible turn of events, one of the worst things that could happen on their search. Tabitha sensed the Yoki before anyone else and the moment she said what, or rather who it was, the Ghosts were on the move as fast they could.</p><p>They could feel her. She was coming, the Witch of the West was on their heels. And if she found them...</p><p>They would be more likely to get away it wasn't for Dietrich. There was no doubt the poor former warrior was a beacon because of her Yoki surge. Sure, they could have left her behind, but they were nowhere near cruel enough to consider such a thing, not with that monster.</p><p>So close now, the Abyssal was too close. She would be closing the distance any second. But the Ghosts didn't stop running and were about to split up when the ribbons came in, two for each Claymore.</p><p>Yuma, Dietrich, and Tabitha were instantly entangled by Riful's ribbons. Irene and Clare on the other hand managed to put up a better fight, making Riful unleash more attacks at them and she began pushing them back, increasing the number until the pair was nearly overwhelmed by a storm of sharp ribbons as they fought back to back to repel the assault.</p><p>And just as their defense was about to be broken, left with no other choice, two Yokis suddenly surged simultaneously. Their right arms became frenzied blurs, yet somehow in complete synch with each other and raised a veritable wall of blades that once again put them at a stalemate against the assault.</p><p>For the first time in years, the Quicksword was unleashed again.</p><p>Clare had a brief moment of amazement as she realized that her speed actually matched her teacher's, even though Irene was going all out. All those years training while suppressing her Yoki had built her base physical abilities and allowed her to release the full potential of the technique. No longer a pale imitation, she was now the true inheritor of the Quicksword. Behind her, despite the situation, she could swear Irene was smiling proudly at her.</p><p>Riful quirked a brow. If Clare had this type of skill and power years ago, she would've torn Dauf into further shreds and actually hit her. She wasn't even close to Awakening either. The same could be said for the one next to her. She must've been a high ranked warrior during her career for the Organization. That they were using the same technique was also a point of interest. The long-haired one seemed more proficient however, more used to it, leading her to believe she was its original user.</p><p>"Oh my, you're both rather impressive." the Abyssal chuckled. "If you were alone, you might be able to get away but," she trailed off and sank a few more ribbons into the Ghosts she already caught, letting their screams speak for her as she twisted the blades. "You're not alone. Besides, we all know you cannot hold the strain of this technique that long. Either way, I'm going to capture you... so, either stop lollygagging or we'll play a rather intense game of endurance. The only question is, who will break first? Me, you… or them?"</p><p>That made Clare freeze and Irene followed shortly after. To fight back at this point would be costly and pointless. They would have to play it safe. As safe as they could with an Abyssal.</p><p>Clare and Irene were instantly caught within her snares before be pulled in close to her. As a precaution, Riful immediately took the swords from their hands. She didn't transform into her full form yet, but she didn't need to. The Abyssal giggled. "Smart little girls you are."</p><p>Slowly, Riful brought the edge of one of her ribbons across Clare's face, drawing a thin line of blood across her face, her smile never fading as she said, "Not to sound rude or harsh but you know, I'm a little peeved today and our last run in also left me a tad upset." Her eyes zeroed in on Clare and pierced her with her gaze, despite the friendly face. "Especially you. That was rather rude what you did."</p><p>Clare tensed in her grasp that seemed to slowly be tightening, aware that Riful could rip her apart on a whim at any moment.</p><p>"I mean, tricking me and taking away some of my new friends? That was incredibly rude." She chastised, a very light scowl appearing on her face, as if she were talking to a mere child. Then she smiled. "But it's fine. I can forgive you."</p><p>"Can?" Clare wheezed out.</p><p>"Yes... you see, as I said last time, I've been on the lookout for particularly sensitive warriors. I have special pet I wish to communicate with but simply can't." She pointed at Clare. "See where you come in?"</p><p>"Why not simply do it yourself?" Irene questioned. "Why the need for weaker warriors?"</p><p>"It's simply more fun that way. Sadly, I'm not refined enough to synch with it." Riful answered. She also didn't want to put herself at risk with the thing. She needed to be ready for whatever it may do. "I believe I've answered enough questions for now. I'm a little impatient today. Come, all over."</p><p>"You only need me for this. Why take the rest?" asked Clare, doing her best to maintain a neutral expression.</p><p>"Consider them incentives for you to perform your task and perform it well." Riful replied with a menacing gleam in her eyes. "Like I said, I'm not in the best of moods. So, let's both do our best to make this a better day, shall we?" She giggled at the end.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>"Riful, you got new... hey wait, I remember that one!" Dauf bellowed, pointing towards Clare. "She was with that one bitch who got away after nearly killing me."</p><p>Riful whipped his side as she approached. "Dauf, manners."</p><p>The Claymores went wide eyed, eyes locked on Dauf's horrendous burn on his face and his missing right arm. They all had an idea in mind what could've done that, but Clare was the only one to make a comment without meaning to. "I didn't think it was possible, but he became even uglier."</p><p>"What'd you say to me!?" Dauf roared, looking ready to charge at her.</p><p>"Enough." Riful said. While her voice was soft, her tone wasn't. "Do try to be kind to poor Dauf. Fate hasn't been kind to him as of late. As for you," she said pointing to Dauf, "Stay put here and stand guard."</p><p>Dauf nodded and went back to his grunt work.</p><p>"We can see that." Irene said. "The question is, what could've done that?"</p><p>"Hmm... why not take a wild guess?" Riful asked back. Irene chose to say nothing, simply shrugging her shoulders despite the tight hold, and Riful rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, no need for you to be too chatty anyhow. At least not yet." She said before they made it to the entrance of her newest home. "Sorry that this particular area is... less than spacious, but my mate and I have made do."</p><p>The Ghosts didn't comment on it and focused more so staying alive... hopefully without losing any of their limbs. Despite her comment, this was a particularly spacious dungeon she had that lead down for quite a way. She led them, the Ghosts still bound in her ribbons What she lead them to shocked them.</p><p>Above them, caught inside some metal cage were the forms of two warriors, sisters, whose flesh was merging together. One of those warriors was recognizable to all of the group.</p><p>"Raphaella?" Clare whispered. Irene herself remembered that warrior and their... last encounter together. She didn't expect for them meet again, certainly not like this.</p><p>"Oh my." Riful giggled. "You knew her."</p><p>"Of her." Clare clarified. "What is this thing?"</p><p>The diminutive Abyssal hummed and turned her gaze towards it, slowly lowering Clare towards it. "A new being I suppose. It's slumbering. Merging. Its power lying dormant. It is not responding to any physical stimulation." Riful stabbed the merged sisters deeply with a ribbon without getting any reaction. "But if a warrior could get in tune with its Yoki, it might have an effect."</p><p>"And you want Clare to do that?" Tabitha asked, traces of fear in her voice.</p><p>"Indeed." Riful confirmed. "It'll be my trump card of sorts. Depending on how things go."</p><p>Clare stared at it and Irene said the thoughts going through everyone's heads. "What if it proves too dangerous? Even for the likes of you."</p><p>"I'll dispose it." She immediately answered. "I'll kill it before it can awaken. This, of course, depends on what Clare here tells me." Riful's gaze turned momentarily sadistic. "To be clear, this isn't something I'm even bargaining on. You will sync with it and tell me what I want to know. If you don't, if you even try to stall, I'll remove the limbs of your friends one by one, working my way up to the head."</p><p>Fear showed its way to the Claymores faces to various degrees, Irene being the most stoic. Clare was right behind her and said, "You really aren't in a good mood."</p><p>"Afraid not." She gestured Clare forward and said. "Now please get to work. I feel much better when I don't have to be so strict."</p><p>Clare nodded and turned towards the strange being. She had no choice. Riful literally and figuratively had them by their throats with no way out, especially since she was in no mood to talk.</p><p>"If anything happens," Spoke Tabitha, "I could also feel out for any abnormalities. I'm not like Clare, but I can help her pull out before anything goes awry."</p><p>"Really!?" Chirped Riful, clasping her hands. "Clare, I never knew you had a knack for making such good friends. I really envy you."</p><p>Clare snorted, choosing not to comment on that. Riful wasn't wrong though, that was for sure. Clearing her mind and focusing on the hard task at hand, Clare took a deep breath and began her work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Whoo! Chapter 9! Took a while, but it was worth it I hope! As always, thanks to Dany Le Fou!</p><p>Pushtrak1: To simply put it, I figured O could put here since authors have done similar things called Pseudo-crossovers and how many people are looking up Claymore/Skyrim crossover. We want people to read this story and we did put it in the description. Hope that clears things up.</p><p>Blaze1992: ~Maybe~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Remind me, why are we here again?" Deneve asked, a bit uncomfortable at the number of people around them.</p>
      <p>The loud mouth of the group replied, "Because we have been searching for that whatever is it Rubel said for days and we have found nothing! Zero! We'd have a better chance at finding a vegetarian Awakened that Dovaquyn thing!"</p>
      <p>A dragon's ears would have bled at how horribly she butchered their language. It would have then proceeded to torch the city in outrage.</p>
      <p>"So," Helen continued, "we deserve a small pick-me-up after all that. A good meal in a nice inn fits the bill in my opinion."</p>
      <p>Deneve rolled her eyes. "Right, and the sign saying 'homemade apple pie' outside had nothing to do with this."</p>
      <p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Helen deadpanned as she finished her third helping and waved the innkeeper. "Hey! Send me a fourth one!"</p>
      <p>Receiving an affirmative, Helen turned back to her three friends and saw knowing smirks on their faces, even Miria's. "Anyway," she coughed, "you've gotta admit, a proper meal once in a while beats camping outdoors. The food's good…"</p>
      <p>"Especially the apple pie." Oh great, even Miria was teasing her now! Oh well, at least their workaholic leader was unwinding a little.</p>
      <p>"… the ale's not bad either, the place is nice and quiet, and there's even some entertainment." Helen deliberately ignored the quip and gestured at the bard playing the lute in the common room. He seemed to be a wandering one, the kind that travels from one place to another for a living rather than settling down. As he was only in his mid-twenties, this was not overly surprising.</p>
      <p>As it was, the man announced the next song. "This one is a local favorite, and one of the latest songs I have learned. Ragnar the Red."</p>
      <p>Of course, the quiet Helen was referring to might have more to do with other people giving the quartet of Claymores a wide berth, than the quality of the place.</p>
      <p>"There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!</p>
      <p>And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made!"</p>
      <p>"Besides," Helen continued, "we won't find anything in the woods unless you're hoping to find a cache or a cave which would miraculously have the info we need."</p>
      <p>"Because you think this info will fall on our laps at an inn instead?" Deneve asked dryly.</p>
      <p>"As if! Honestly, I have no idea what to do. I say, next time we run into that baldie, we tie him up and beat it out of him." Helen was only half-joking, and the others actually seemed to consider it.</p>
      <p>"But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red, when he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said...</p>
      <p>Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead! Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"</p>
      <p>Cynthia's head slumped down. "That might be easier than trying to ask a dragon about it. I doubt one of them would be nice enough to answer if we managed to corner one."</p>
      <p>Helen barked a laugh. "Oh yeah, I can see it! 'Oy, we're looking for a dovahkiin but we don't know what it is. Just that you're scared of it. Why? Don't worry, we're absolutely not planning on using it against you'. Just imagine how that would go."</p>
      <p>"Those beasts rival Awakened Beings. In some ways, they are even more dangerous. That one breathed frost, but the common legend has them breathing fire. Worst case scenario, they can do both." Miria said somberly. "I cannot imagine what kind of monster could possibly make such beasts feel fear."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>In another city, a beggar profusely thanked the young traveler in odd armor who had spared him a few beras. "Oh thank you! May the gods bless you!"</p>
      <p>'You have no idea.' the bane of the dragon kind, possessor of the blood of Akatosh, wielder of the gift of Kyne, and blessed by Mara and Dibella (and owner of a few daedric artifacts as well), thought.</p>
      <p>"Fear the wrath of the Gods! The End of times is upon us!" a voice called.</p>
      <p>'The Voice must only be used for true needs. You don't need to Shout away every crazy priest you meet. The Voice must only be used for true needs. You don't need to Shout away every crazy priest you meet.' he chanted in his mind as he quickly walked away.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Back at the inn, the bard finished his song. "And so then came the clashing and slashing of steel, as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal!</p>
      <p>And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooooree... when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!"</p>
      <p>Hearty laughs greeted the punchline, and many patrons passed some money in appreciation for the performance.</p>
      <p>"That was not very nice to Matilda. She was such a kind girl." Cynthia frowned.</p>
      <p>"Chill out, Cynthia. I don't think he was talking about our Matilda." Helen laughed while digging into her fourth slice of pie.</p>
      <p>"Now I will try something new," the bard announced proudly, "a nameless song, in a long lost language. While I have only managed to recreate two verses so far, I sincerely hope my efforts will ultimately be fruitful." He fiddled with his lute for a few seconds, playing a melancholic air.</p>
      <p>"Though I agree we're not getting anywhere. A bit of luck would seriously be welcome here. Anything." Helen swallowed and took another bite while Miria nodded as she brought her ale to her mouth.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Mere words had never had such a devastating effect on the warriors known as Claymores. As soon as the first word of the song was heard, Helen choked on her pie, and Miria's drink went into her windpipe, launching the pair into an uncontrollable coughing fit. Deneve and Cynthia worriedly jumped to their help, vigorously slapping them on the back. Blissfully oblivious of the carnage he had caused, the bard went on.</p>
      <p><em>"Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"</em> The song ended here and he bowed. "Thank you, this is as far as I have gone, but be sure I will keep working on it till it is complete."</p>
      <p>The applause was less enthusiastic this time, but a few more coins made their way into his pouch. He saluted the clients and exited the inn, unaware of the four pairs of disbelieving silver eyes at his back.</p>
      <p>Not quite recovered from her coughing fit, Miria still managed to croak out in a half-commanding, half-frantic tone, "Get that bard! NOW!"</p>
      <p>To their credit, Cynthia and Deneve were already gone.</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Most men wouldn't mind being dragged in a small alley by a pair of attractive women. Unfortunately, when said women carry huge swords, it dampens the mood. More so when they are infamous monster huntresses.</p>
      <p>Pinned against a wall by the two Claymores, the bard found himself sweating a bit. "Ladies, I can assure you I am no Yoma…" he attempted to placate his captors who were watching him like a pair of hawks.</p>
      <p>"We know, but we have some questions for you. Important questions." the nicer one with the twin tails replied.</p>
      <p>His relief at the soothing answer was short-lived when two more Claymores joined them. If he had been unnerved before, the sheer intensity in the spiky-haired one's eyes nearly sent him into a panic.</p>
      <p>"That song," the apparent leader asked, "what is it about? Where did you learn it?"</p>
      <p>"Ragnar the Red? Well, it's about…"</p>
      <p>"Not this one!" the second newcomer snapped, causing him to shrink back a bit. "The one that starts with Dovahkiin."</p>
      <p>Thankfully the nice one interjected again. "Calm down, Helen, you're not helping here. Same to you, Miria."</p>
      <p>Miria took a deep breath. Between the possible hint that had just appeared from nowhere, and her embarrassing and undignified near-coughing to death, she was indeed a bit rattled. "Fine, Cynthia. Now, could you please tell us more about that unknown song?"</p>
      <p>Now that the women no longer looked like they wanted to beat him up, the bard became a bit more talkative. "I found it in a book that was given to me." He gesture to his travel pack, which he had dropped when Cynthia and Deneve had seized him. Being careful not to make any sudden gestures in case they became forceful again, he retrieved a thin leather-bound book, which he handed Miria. "You're not going to take it, right? I haven't learned all the songs in it yet…"</p>
      <p>"Songs of Skyrim?" Miria asked as she read the cover.</p>
      <p>"Apparently it's a faraway land, beyond the seas." he explained. "Anyway, that song is on the last page. There's even a translation."</p>
      <p>Miria didn't answer and browsed it till she found what she was looking for. There were more verses than what he had sung, but what got her eye was the translation beneath.</p>
      <p>"Why would you sing the untranslated one anyway?" Helen asked.</p>
      <p>The bard shrugged. "It sounds more pleasant to the ear in my opinion. Also, an unknown language adds some mystery to the air."</p>
      <p>Miria tuned them out as she read out loud. "Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay…"</p>
      <p>"Dragonborn. So that's what it means." Cynthia mused.</p>
      <p>Miria said nothing as she kept reading to herself after that. The part with the being called Alduin, whose hunger could swallow the world, seemed to refer to what Rubel had called the World Eater. However she found nothing else of interest aside from a reference to a power called the Voice. She also quickly skimmed through the book, finding another song called 'the Dragonborn comes', which held no more information, though it also mentioned the Voice. "You said this book was given to you. By whom?" she asked as she handed it back.</p>
      <p>Now reassured that he was not being mistaken for a monster, the man seemed to regain his self-confidence and returned to the flowery speech style of his trade. "It was a most auspicious encounter. Besides being a bard, I trade miscellaneous items for some added coin, for singing alone cannot fully feed a man. So few songs are made, novelty is scarce and when you enter an inn, most of your repertoire has already been heard through another's mouth."</p>
      <p>Miria nodded to herself. It made sense, with Toulouse being an island under the Organization's thumb, or rather its masters, there was little chance of new knowledge making its way here. Yet somehow, this one piece had slipped through the net.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately for him, Helen was not as patient as her friends. And she really wanted to get some more of that pie. "Yeah, we get it. To the point already!"</p>
      <p>"Ahem, yes. A few short weeks ago, during one such venture north, one of my clients lent an ear to my plight. As part of the payment for some herbs and plants, she gave me this book."</p>
      <p>Some of the Ghosts wondered if this had been done to make the man shut up.</p>
      <p>"A woman?" Miria asked.</p>
      <p>A slightly dreamy look entered his eyes. "She was stunning. Refined and bearing herself like nobility. Skin as white as moonlight, and from what I could tell, hair as black as night. She kept a hood that partially obscured her face, something about disliking sunlight, but I could make out her beautiful face. Her eyes especially had the most amazing color I have ever seen, a bright gold-orange."</p>
      <p>"A Yoma?" Cynthia asked in surprise. He shook his head in response.</p>
      <p>"I've had the misfortune of seeing Yoma a couple of times, when a Claymore exterminated them. Their eyes are a yellow gold, like the metal, and slitted. Hers were orange, as I said, and her pupils were like a human's."</p>
      <p>"Alright then, I suppose you wouldn't happen to know this person's name, by chance." Miria threw her final question with, to those who knew her, a barely perceptible impatience.</p>
      <p>"Oh, sure. Her name is…"</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>"Achoo!" In a refurbished fort not too far from Pieta, a certain vampiress sneezed as the potent smell of her latest experiment hit her nose. While alchemy could be incredibly fun for the people who found their calling in it, it had such annoying sides. Still, she had had a few entertaining conversations with some aspiring and professional alchemists in Skyrim. Some old tricks had been forgotten, but new ones had been discovered during her sleep. She wondered how Ingun was doing.</p>
      <p>Waving her hand to chase away the pungent fumes, she thought about her growing alchemy garden. The large natural hot spring near the fort was a boon, as it warmed a sizeable patch of earth where plants could grow despite the cold climate. Add some hints she'd gleaned from farmers about dealing with cold climates and the naturally resilient plants she'd brought from Tamriel, and she had a good starting point. The fun part however was experimenting with the unknown herbs found in Toulouse.</p>
      <p>Now, back to her current experiment. A conversation with Renee had verified that a Claymore's stigma was kept open by their own regeneration. In order to fix this, she would have to counter it. She looked at some notes summarizing her findings based on Renee's very last suppressant pill and wondered if she could combine this with a strong healing effect.</p>
      <p>An ointment would be more effective than a potion for localized effect, and avoid the generalized after-effects of Yoki-suppression... She wrote down some more notes, dismissing some options as too volatile or too risky due to interactions. Once done, she nodded to herself and returned to work. She was confident she'd have an experimental formula quickly.</p>
      <p>Though the question was, would Renee volunteer to be a test subject and if not her, who?</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Back at the inn after hearing the rest of the bard's story, Miria, Deneve and Cynthia were struggling to hold back their laughter at Helen, who was glaring at her pie as if it had betrayed her. "How could you do this to me?" Helen accused. "Is it payback for all the apples I've eaten in my life?"</p>
      <p>Cynthia couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed into a fit of giggles.</p>
      <p>"Who would have thought Helen's gluttony would give us a lead?" Deneve asked. Miria nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>"Indeed. If she hadn't insisted on coming here, we would have missed that bard. Praise the pie and Helen's appetite." she stated mock-seriously.</p>
      <p>Helen banged her head on the table. "Please, don't rub it in."</p>
      <p>Miria became serious again. "Now we have a possible lead, a woman calling herself 'Serana Volkihar'. We have a physical description, including an uncommon eye color, and more importantly, a starting point for a search. Hopefully, once we find her, we'll be a step closer to the Dovahkiin, or rather, the Dragonborn."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, we have a starting point. Which just happens to be north, in the general area of Pieta." Helen grumbled as she was reminded of the cause of her sour mood. "This means, back to all that dreary white and grey, the bad food, and the cold." She stood from her chair and marched to the innkeeper.</p>
      <p>"Oh come on Helen, we hardly feel the cold. And haven't you had enough pie already?" Cynthia asked as Helen sat down again. Except this time, she had brought the whole pie with her.</p>
      <p>"Ever since that dragon froze my arm off, I've been cold at times. I know it's probably all in my head, but it's damn annoying." Helen then viciously bit into her pie like she had a grudge on it. "And earlier was me indulging myself. <em>This</em> is revenge." She swallowed, growled at the dessert and took another huge bite from it. "You hear me! <em>Revenge</em>!"</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Now the Ghosts were back on the road again heading towards the North. Helen was even finally satisfied with her revenge and then some, having slaughtered two more pies in an epic struggle. She was feeling a bit heavy though.</p>
      <p>For a duration of their travel, they had encountered nothing. No yoma, no humans, no animals. Those weren't good signs. Complete silence was never a good thing in Toulouse. With it was that horrifying feeling again, the spine tingling sensation that made them want to flee.</p>
      <p>The silence was broken by a loud crash and the earth shaking. With it came the roars and bellows that made the ghosts pause.</p>
      <p>While Deneve, Cynthia, and Helen stood still, Miria thought of something. The Dragons were supposedly afraid of this Dovahkiin. Not only that but they could clearly tell when a creature was akin to them. If that was case, then perhaps one could be used to their advantage.</p>
      <p>It was incredibly risky, but they didn't have all the time in the world to search Toulouse. Silently, she motioned for her friends to follow her. She was leading them towards the action and Helen went wide eyed.</p>
      <p>"Uh, Miria?" Helen questioned.</p>
      <p>"The dragons know more than us. Much more." Answered the leader. "This might just be an opportunity for us."</p>
      <p>That made the entire group go wide eyed. That made Miria's intentions extremely clear. She intended to interrogate a live dragon.</p>
      <p>Helen gulped. "Huh, Miria, I joking earlier you know."</p>
      <p>Miria ignored her and kept walking.</p>
      <p>"<strong>YOL TOOR SHUL!"</strong></p>
      <p>From where they were, they saw a stream of fire erupt upwards. The same words were heard, with the same effect. From their position, the air got noticeably hotter.</p>
      <p>"Well," Deneve deadpanned, "looks like anything starting with Yol is also bad news."</p>
      <p>"Huh, guys, I don't feel so good all of a sudden." Helen called. "I have a bad stomachache. I think I had too much pie earlier…" Deneve and Cynthia threw her a gaze and she relented. "Fine, I'm coming. But are you sure this is a good idea, Miria?" she asked as the four Claymores cautiously approached the crashing site.</p>
      <p>"Probably not," Miria admitted, "but this is a chance to gain more information. Even if they both survived, they will undoubtedly be too heavily injured to fight again. Even better if it's only one."</p>
      <p>Deneve frowned as she intervened, still tense but only a little less. "Seems like it's the latter. I can only sense one now. The question is, is it in a talking mood? Or will it try to attack?"</p>
      <p>"If it's hostile, we'll have to finish it anyway, if only to prevent it from attacking the nearby towns." Cynthis sighed.</p>
      <p>Miria didn't answer and instead looked at the battle site where the two beasts had just finished their fight. The ground had been gouged and rent, trees crushed and upturned, and large trenches had been formed where they had thrown each other.. At the end of one, an orange and purple dragon with an oddly flattened body was crumpled in a twisted mess of limbs and broken spikes. Its maw was open, tongue hanging out, and its eyes were wide open yet dull. It looked quite dead.</p>
      <p>Roars of pain could be heard from another, accompanied by what could only be profanity in that odd, rough language the dragons called their own. A large dragon was dragging itself out of it. Its color was a burnt orange-red, with orange wing membranes, and its body, neck and chin had many bony spikes one them. Its most distinguishing feature was the two corkscrewed horns growing from its skull.</p>
      <p>The reason for its ire was most likely that its wings were sticking out at odd angles and obviously dislocated.</p>
      <p>"<em>Horvutah nau Golt med Lir!</em>" It looked around and saw the group split in order to surround it. "<em>Ahrk nu Liiv Kulsedovve bo.</em>"</p>
      <p>Miria stopped a few feet away from it. She was the one facing the front of the beast, knowing that she was one with the greatest chance of dodging a breath. If it began to speak with either Fo or Yol, she would phantom out of the way and her friends would finish it.</p>
      <p>"We only want to talk." she said. "I know you speak our language."</p>
      <p>A rumble answered her. "<em>Geh</em>. Yes, I do." Its bright yellow eyes darted around. "You say <em>Tinvaak</em>, conversation, but you come <em>Zun ahst Haal</em>, weapons in hand."</p>
      <p>Miria shrugged. "The last of your kin I spoke to pretended to want to talk, and tried to blast me with frost. Understand my caution."</p>
      <p>"Yeah! So don't try anything funny!" Helen called from its right side, her arm already coiled and ready to unleash a drill sword in the dragon. It seemed to smirk in response, apparently unconcerned by the threat. The rowdy Claymore did not like being taken lightly. "Oy! You're awfully relaxed for someone who could die at any moment!"</p>
      <p>In front of the Claymores' eyes, the dragon began to shake violently and strange sounds came out. They realized it was laughing.</p>
      <p>"I have died once already. <em>Faaz nuz frul</em>. But I rose again. You do not know what it means to kill a <em>Dov</em>, nor can you. <em>Hi ni Dovve uv Dovahkiin</em>."</p>
      <p>The warriors' eyes widened. Rubel had said death was temporary to dragons, and this one seemed to confirm it. To its left, Deneve spoke up, trying to bait it. "Then why don't you enlighten us?"</p>
      <p>The yellow eyes narrowed shrewdly, having noticed the spark of interest. "You approached me while seeking something. Knowledge. But you cannot take it by force. <em>Ni Kod</em>. Useless."</p>
      <p>"We could always try." Helen growled, but Miria called her off harshly before she could act. The leader of the group then stared back into the dragon's eyes unflinchingly.</p>
      <p>"Conversely," she said calmly, "you have not attacked us either. Since you don't fear death, you could easily have done so. This means you want something from us."</p>
      <p>"<em>Vahzah</em>. I am in an unpleasant situation, unable to return to the skies." Its wings shifted slightly as if trying to spread them, only to rumble in pain. "A great humiliation for a <em>Dov</em>, to be forced to crawl on the ground. So I offer <em>Vaat</em>, an oath. I will answer your questions and you will reset my wings. <em>Ro Laan</em>."</p>
      <p>"And how can we be sure you won't attack us afterwards?" Deneve pointed.</p>
      <p>The beast bristled as if insulted. "Once spoken, a <em>Dov</em>'s oath is absolute. <em>Vaat nis kos Krent</em>." It looked at Miria again. "<em>Zu'u nid Tahrodiis</em>. I swear on my name."</p>
      <p>"And what is this name you're swearing upon?" Miria asked. Her tone was less confrontational and more polite now, implying her agreement.</p>
      <p>In a similar manner, the dragon nodded. "Aid me and I will bestow my name to you."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>"Just so you all know, I'll say it again," Helen hissed, "this is a very, very, very bad idea."</p>
      <p>"Shut up and pull, Helen." Deneve replied from the ground.</p>
      <p>Helen ignored her. "I mean, what could go wrong here? We are only pushing a dragon's wings back into place." She pulled harder and the clawed appendage moved. Beneath her, the dragon growled in pain and she nearly lost her footing. "And why am I the one on its back!"</p>
      <p>"Because you suck at rock-scissors-paper." Miria deadpanned from the opposite side as she worked on the other wing with Cynthia helping below.</p>
      <p>"<em>Unslaad Tinvaak. Qiilaana us Daanlotfel Aal ni ol Faaz</em>." the dragon said before roaring in pain as Helen jerked his wing back into place. "ARRRR!"</p>
      <p>"Sorry." the Claymore deadpanned. Another roar heralded Miria finishing as well. She didn't get down right away though and looked at the dragon questioningly. Its head turned to look back at her.</p>
      <p>"<em>Faas Ni</em>. You have kept your word. I shall keep mine. But first I will show you something."</p>
      <p>Seeing no deceit, Miria jumped off his back, followed by Helen. The dragon began moving toward the other dragon's corpse. They would have thought a dragon would lumber clumsily on the ground, but instead his movements were remarkably smooth and graceful, especially considering the armor of scales that covered him.</p>
      <p>But the true display came when it was only a short distance from the corpse. The four Claymores watched in fascination as its flesh burned and dissolved into light, which then flew into the beast's body. The dragon's presence seemed to flare briefly to their senses, like something was added to it before it returned to normal. Finally, only a large draconic skeleton remained.</p>
      <p>"What on earth…" Miria breathed. "What did you do?"</p>
      <p>The dragon spoke almost solemnly. "When two <em>Dovve</em> fight, the winner takes the vanquished's <em>Siil</em>, soul. This is <em>Vahzah Oblaan</em>, true death, for a <em>Dov</em>. This is why only a <em>Dov</em> can kill another <em>Dov</em>."</p>
      <p>"Miria…" Cynthia started worriedly. They were all thinking the same thing. The dragon slain in Rabona had not dispersed like this. This could only mean that Rubel had not lied. It was not truly dead and as such, could rise again.</p>
      <p>As much as they wanted to return and try to ensure against it, even though it only meant burying it much deeper, Miria knew she couldn't pass this opportunity. "Is it?" she asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ni Nok</em>. I speak no lie, <em>Siilon Miin Krid</em>."</p>
      <p>"No lie, but not the entire truth either. Am I wrong? There is something else. Something else you fear. Something that can also kill you. Didn't you say earlier? That word." Her eyes bore straight into the dragon's, as unflinching and determined as some of the heroes he had fought with and against. "You said you'd answer my questions. <em>Dovahkiin</em>. Dragonborn. What is it?"</p>
      <p>The air was filled with tension as she cut to the chase and her friends went on edge. Would this dragon keep his word, or break it? He hadn't even given them his name yet. In that case, would he fight or flee? They got ready for anything as the two kept their staring contest.</p>
      <p>And finally the dragon let out a rumbling chuckle. "Maybe there is some <em>Dovah</em> left in you. <em>Pruzah</em>." He smiled cunningly. "Sometimes a <em>Joor</em>, a mortal, is born with the soul of a <em>Dovah</em>. And because of this, they can kill us and take our souls. <em>Dovah Kiin</em>. Born a dragon. <em>Dov Ah Kiin</em>. Born to kill dragons. This is what you seek."</p>
      <p>"Born a dragon… Dragonborn. Your natural enemy." Miria summarized. Apparently, the meaning was much deeper than a mere designation. It was almost like what a Claymore was to Yoma. The similarity was uncanny.</p>
      <p>Helen's description however was much more basic. "So basically, some kind of super dragon hunter?"</p>
      <p>The dragon's rumbling was not of amusement this time "Do not insult the <em>Dovahkiine</em>. They may be <em>Joorre</em> on the outside, but true <em>Dovve</em> on the inside." The dragon sounded genuinely angry now, and Miria suspected only his promise was holding him back. "<em>Kah. Zin. Suleyk. Paar</em>. Those who awoke became <em>Hunne, Junne or Thurre</em>. Heroes, emperors or tyrants."</p>
      <p>This gave them pause. It did sound a bit ominous, like a supposed savior could turn out to be destroyer, and they couldn't know which it was beforehand. The next question came from Cynthia. "Have you ever met a <em>Dovahkiin, </em>great dragon? It's like you're speaking from experience."</p>
      <p>The polite tone calmed the dragon somewhat. And as he settled down, an almost nostalgic melancholy filled his voice. "<em>Geh</em>." The dragon stood on his hind legs and held his wings high. "Since we are now in a partnership of sorts, as I promised, I shall tell you my name. <em>Zu'u Nahfahlaar</em>."</p>
      <p>()()()()</p>
      <p>Translations:</p>
      <p>Horvutah nau Golt med Lir : Trapped on the ground like a worm</p>
      <p>Ahrk nu Liiv Kulsedovve bo : and now the withered children of dragons approach</p>
      <p>Faaz nuz frul : Painful but temporary</p>
      <p>Hi ni Dovve uv Dovahkiin : you are not dragons or dragonborn</p>
      <p>Vahzah : True</p>
      <p>Ro Laan : a balanced request</p>
      <p>Vaat nis kos Krent : an oath cannot be broken</p>
      <p>Unslaad Tinvaak. Qiilaana us Daanlotfel Aal ni ol Faaz : Endless speech. Submitting to Daanlotfel would not be as painful.</p>
      <p>Faas Ni : fear not</p>
      <p>Ni Nok : no lie</p>
      <p>Kah. Zin. Suleyk. Paar : Pride. Honor. Power. Ambition</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:</p><p>Happy Halloween from America, dear fellows!</p><p>Now take the floor, Dany!</p><p>Dany's note : Hello everybody… *gets shoved aside*</p><p>Helen's note : Yes, I'm inviting myself here! To hell with the fourth wall! Because honestly, what the heck were those stupid RPG-like developments? Once I could understand, but twice! First a stupid bard conveniently shows up where we were eating, and just after, BAM, we meet a somewhat friendly dragon who's willing to answer! And both times we were joking about it earlier! What's next? Running into the guy by chance? Hey, what are you writing? *insert loud sound of a churning stomach* Not… Fair… *Helen runs away*</p><p>Dany's note : And that's what you get for eating too much pie. Fear our mighty author powers! *Evil laugh* Ahem, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, it was meant to be mostly light-hearted with a good bit of humor. We kinda had to balance out the bad luck for Irene's group last time so we gave Miria's side two lucky strikes. With a small surprise at the end. Now excuse me, gotta fix that fourth wall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Annoucement Discord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! SPECIAL MOTHERFUCKING ANNOUNCEMENT! DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW HERE! This isn't permanent.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I now have a public Discord </em>
    <em>Server! It's </em>
  </strong>
  <b>
    <em>https://discord.gg/EJ2BJFEMC5</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So come on down and let's liven the joint up! Be sure to bring some snacks! There, we can talk about fics, art, shows, movies, and other related topics! Just don't bring in any negativity or save it for the vents! Shoot, we might end up trading ideas and such!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now, since I don't want this be a simple announcement of me pushing my media, here's some sneak peeks of what's to come:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"It's a monster!" The Yoma cried out in terror. "We-we can't stop it!"</p><p>"It's official," Helen announced once the meal was over, "I hate Clare."</p><p>"Where is it?" Priscilla asked, her face neutral. "Where is that pretty light."</p><p>"What can I say?" Raki chuckled with a cocky smirk. "Life is full of surprises. Some tragic. Others… this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>